Merodeadores: Un viaje tiempo atrás
by Debny Black
Summary: Hermione es enviada al pasado, a 1977, cuando es alcanzada por dos hechizos simultáneamente. Conoce a los merodeadores y a Lily, y se encuentra con un nuevo sentimiento que la toma completamente desprevenida. Cuando se le presenta la oportunidad de volver ¿Lo hará? "No debo estar aquí" "Este es tu presente por ahora mi querida niña" "¿Te irás? ¿Vas a dejarme?" Capitulo 15!
1. El comienzo de la aventura

_Nota: Puede que alguno de ustedes, quizás, recuerde esta historia, por problemas no la pude continuar en su momento y por una locura momentánea la borre, cosa que me arrepiento en el alma de haber hecho. Pero ahora tengo todas las ganas de seguirla, y juro por Merlín que lo hare. _

_Esta reeditada, así que si alguno de los antiguos lectores la quiere continuar quizás sea recomendable que la lea de nuevo. Los cambios no son muy grandes, son más bien detalles pero ya saben lo que dicen, los detalles hacen la diferencia._

_Espero que le den otra oportunidad._

_Desclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a JK Rowilign, yo los pido prestados un ratito por mera diversión._

_"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

_Resumen completo:_

_Hermione es enviada al pasado, a 1977, cuando es alcanzada por dos hechizos simultáneamente. Conoce a los merodeadores y a Lily, y se encuentra con un nuevo sentimiento que la toma completamente desprevenida. Cuando se le presenta la oportunidad de volver ¿Se quedara, sabiendo que eso provocaría el cambio inmediato del futuro? ¿O dejara el amor atrás y regresara a su tiempo, al tiempo que realmente pertenece? … "No debo estar aquí…" "Este es tu presente por ahora mi querida niña…"… "¿Te irás?... ¿Vas a dejarme? ¿Nos dejaras a todos?"_

_Merodeadores: "Un viaje tiempo atrás"_

_Capitulo 1: El comienzo de la aventura._

-¡Cálmate Hermione!-gritó Harry en un susurro urgente y angustiado, tomando a su amiga por los hombros y sacudiéndola levemente para que lo mirara.- ¡Llorando no conseguirás nada!

-Todos están muertos…-sollozó la muchacha recordando con un estremecimiento todos los cadáveres esparcidos por el castillo, entre los que se encontraban Ron, Ginny, los gemelos, la profesora McGonagall. Ni siquiera Dumbledore había podido con Voldemort.

-Ya lo sé-murmuró Harry suavizando la presión en sus hombros.- Pero ya no podemos hacer nada por ellos Hermione, más que seguir adelante y…

-¿Y qué Harry?-atajó Hermione controlando un poco las lágrimas.- ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros que pueda cambiar algo? Voldemort está allá afuera esperando a matarnos y…

-Ya sé-repitió el muchacho, de hecho estaba sorprendido, y a la vez preocupado, de que Voldemort tardara tanto en encontrarlos.

-…Y quizás sea mejor dejar que lo haga…

-¿Qué?-Harry miro a Hermione incrédulo.- ¿Quieres rendirte?

-¿Y qué más nos queda?-preguntó Hermione sintiéndose impotente y frustrada.- ¿Seguir peleando? ¿Alargar esto? Ambos sabemos cómo vamos a terminar Harry ¿Qué caso tiene? ¿De qué sirve que seas el elegido?-preguntó Hermione abatida y recargándose en la pared.- Ya no hay nada por lo que pelear. Aunque lograras derrotar a Voldemort ¿Qué ganarías? Si ya lo hemos perdido todo…Es más fácil dejar que nos mate y ya…

-Todos nuestros amigos murieron, se sacrificaron por nosotros ¿Y tú quieres rendirte?-le dijo Harry con voz dura, aunque una parte de él sabía que Hermione tenía razón, pero no iba a dejar que esa parte lo dominara.

-Yo solo quiero que esto termine-Hermione rompió a llorar de nuevo y se tapo el rostro con las manos.- Ya no quiero seguir…Estoy tan cansada.

Harry la abrazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza en un intento inútil de reconfortarla.

-Prometo que no te pasara nada-susurró Harry.

-No prometas cosas que después no puedes cumplir-contestó Hermione en el mismo susurro.

Los pasos de alguien acercándose por el pasillo los paralizo a ambos y Hermione solo atino a abrazarse más fuerte a Harry.

-Harry, Harry, Harry… Pensé que serías más creativo a la hora de elegir un escondite-comentó la fría voz de Voldemort fuera del pasadizo secreto que hasta el momento les había servido de escondite.- Pero sal muchacho, no es muy cortés hablar a través de una pared.

El corazón de Harry acelero dolorosamente su ritmo y el miedo lo inundo, pero no por él, si no miedo a que a Hermione le ocurriera algo. Trató de pensar en algo, pero el punzante dolor en su cicatriz, que lo aquejaba hacia horas, se lo impedía.

-Mi paciencia no es muy grande chico-dijo Voldemort con suavidad.

Harry miro a Hermione y tomo su mano.

-Estoy contigo Harry-murmuró la muchacha.

-¿Hasta el final?

-Hasta el final-asintió Hermione dándole un apretón en la mano. Harry la miro un momento a los ojos, antes de respirar profundamente y salir del pasadizo para enfrentarse a Voldemort, aunque asegurándose en todo momento de estar entre su amiga y su enemigo. Voldemort rió, o al menos eso pareció, al darse cuenta de sus intenciones.

Tanto a Harry como a Hermione la risa de Voldemort les puso los pelos de punta.

-Siempre tratando de proteger a los demás, que noble de tu parte Potter-masculló Voldemort.- Aunque curiosamente, todos han resultado muertos-comentó jugueteando con su varita entre sus largos, pálidos y cadavéricos dedos.

Harry se negó a contestar, pero no pudo ignorar el dolor ni la sensación de culpa que esas palabras provocaron en él. Se detuvo a una distancia prudencial y clavo sus ojos en los de Voldemort, cuyas pupilas, en forma de rendijas como los de una serpiente, se alternaban mirando tanto a Harry como a Hermione.

-¿Sabes? Esto me recuerda cuando tu impura madre se interpuso en mi camino solo por salvar a su pequeño hijo-dijo Voldemort con voz pensativa.

-Solo que cuando era un bebe no pudiste matarme-soltó Harry impulsivamente y sintió como la mano de Hermione, que hasta el momento sujetaba su brazo, se tensaba.

-Un error que lamento y que me costó mucho-admitió Voldemort sin dar muestras de que el comentario de Harry lo hubiera molestado, pero lo miró fijamente.- Un error que por cierto no volverá a ocurrir.

-¿Enserio? Has intentando acabar conmigo desde que entre a esta escuela y por alguna razón sigo vivo-comentó Harry tratando de ganar tiempo y poder pensar en algo. La mano que Hermione tenía en su brazo le faltaba poco para cortar su circulación.

-Solo has tenido suerte Potter-el rostro de Voldemort perdió toda expresión de desinterés y fue reemplaza por una de furia. En un visto y no visto agitó su varita y Harry sintió como lo impulsaban hacia atrás con fuerza provocando que a su vez empujara a Hermione que choco dolorosamente contra la pared.

Harry, que se había estrellado contra una de las columnas del pasillo, se puso de pie trabajosamente. El dolor de su cicatriz, sumado al reciente dolor de su cabeza, lo tenían mareado y su vista estaba un poco desenfocada.

-Créeme Potter, no vivirás mucho más. Pero antes…-Voldemort agito su varita una segunda vez, y de la punta salió un chorro de luz verde directo hacia Hermione que parecía haberse quedado paralizada. Pero Harry, con el corazón en la garganta y con el miedo latiendo en sus venas, había adivinado sus intenciones una milésima de segundo antes y había lanzado su propio hechizo en la misma dirección, con la intención de desviar o interceptar la maldición asesina de su amiga.

_-¡Expelliarmus!_

El corazón de Hermione se paro y miles de imágenes surcaron por su mente, tan próxima a la muerte. De la nada se encontraba en medio de dos hechizos, y estaba segura, era muy difícil no estarlo, de que su muerte asomaba por la esquina del pasillo. Fue cegada por una intensa luz y de pronto sintió como si estuviera flotando, pero no sentía dolor alguno, de hecho no sentía nada excepto una increíble tranquilidad y una extraña sensación de calor y cosquilleo que le recorrían todo el cuerpo.

¿Así era morir? Se preguntó con somnolencia…No era tan malo ¿Por qué la gente le tenía tanto miedo a la muerte?

Pero de pronto sintió como se quedaba sin aire y como algo la jalaba hacia atrás con fuerza. Su cuerpo impacto contra algo duro y su mundo se vio envuelto por la oscuridad.

•••

_¡Hola!_

_Ya dije casi todo lo que quería decir al principio pero como ya saben, cualquier lector interesado es bienvenido, así como también sus opiniones, comentarios, críticas constructivas etc._

_Espero que le den otra oportunidad a la historia y a mi._

_Besos_

"_Travesura realizada"_

_Debny Black._


	2. Es cosa de animales

_Desclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a JK Rowilign, yo los pido prestados un ratito por mera diversión._

_"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

_Capitulo 2:" Es cosa de animales"_

En el interior del bosque prohibido, mientras todo el castillo estaba durmiendo, dos jadeantes animales se detuvieron luego de una larga y exhausta noche.

-¿Qué…que sucede con Remus?-jadeó un muchacho en el lugar donde un segundo antes había estado un gran perro negro. Apoyo las manos en sus rodillas y trato de recuperar el aliento ignorando el dolor que sentía en su pierna izquierda.

-No lo sé. Está muy inquieto-contestó el joven que estaba a su lado, donde también un segundo antes había estado un hermoso ciervo de grandes astas. El muchacho, con un despeinado cabello negro y unos ojos chocolate detrás de unas gafas redondas, se apoyo contra el tronco de un árbol y con el antebrazo se seco el sudor de la frente al tiempo que tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire para sus doloridos pulmones.- ¿Dónde se metió Peter?-preguntó un minutos después, alarmado al percatarse de la ausencia del otro miembro del equipo, por respuesta a su pregunta una pequeña rata, _Wormtail,_ con cola parecida a un gusano apareció en su hombro.

-Cobarde-masculló el joven que seguía con las manos en las rodillas. Le echo una mirada a la rata antes de dirigir sus grises ojos a la espesura del bosque.

-Será mejor que sigamos Sirius-el chico se separo del tronco y miro a la rata.- Será mejor qué se te bajes Peter.

-No lo sé James, Remus está actuando muy extraño. No se pone así muy seguido-comentó Sirius Black incorporándose y dejando entrever un poco de su preocupación.

-Seguro no es nada-James Potter le palmeo un hombro y también miró el bosque.- Las veces que se ha puesto así no ha pasado nada grave. Vamos-les índico, y medio segundo después el ciervo, _Prongs_, se internaba en el bosque a toda velocidad esquivando ágilmente los arboles.

-No te quedes atrás Peter-le dijo Sirius a la rata y acto seguido el enorme perro negro, _Padfoot_, siguió al ciervo mientras que la pequeña rata hacia todo lo posible por seguirle el paso.

El perro miro al pequeño animal y luego hizo un gesto que difícilmente hubiera hecho un perro normal; rodó los ojos exasperado y aligerando un poco el paso tomo a la rata con el hocico y la puso sobre su lomo, para luego aumentar la velocidad y darle alcance al ciervo.

Ambos animales corrieron por el bosque en busca de su amigo lobuno. Normalmente lo dejaban correr libremente, eso sí, siguiéndolo para que no dañara a nadie y luego se sintiera culpable. Pero esa noche Remus se estaba comportando de manera mucho más inquieta de lo normal. Se detuvieron para que _Padfoot_ pudiera olisquear la tierra en busca del rastro de su amigo, pero se incorporo de golpe cuando un destello blanco, apenas visible en la espesura del bosque, llamo su atención. Los tres animales se miraron antes de correr en esa dirección picados por la curiosidad y ciertamente por la preocupación. Llegaron hasta el claro de donde había provenido la luz y se quedaron completamente inmóviles cuando descubrieron a su amigo lobuno, _Moony_, inclinado y olfateando algo.

El pánico se apodero de ellos cuando se dieron cuenta de que sobre lo que estaba inclinado el hombre lobo era una chica inconsciente…No se atrevían a pensar siquiera en la posibilidad de que estuviera muerta.

El hombre lobo se movió, siendo seguido por tres pares de ojos, y olfateó la mano extendida de la chica al tiempo que pasaba la lengua, como si la saboreara, por su muñeca. Los tres animales cruzaron una mirada antes de actuar. _Prongs_ inclino un poco la cabeza y echo a correr hacia el lobo quien se irguió ante la sensación de amenaza, pero reacciono demasiado tarde y el ciervo impacto sus astas contras él alejándolo lo más posible de la chica.

_Moony_ aulló furioso por haber sido interrumpido y arremetió contra el ciervo usando garras y colmillos, pero si el ciervo sintió algún dolor no lo demostró y siguió manteniendo preso al lobo entre sus astas con la intención de alejarlo más y más de su presa. _Prongs_ lo envistió una vez más y pareció lograr su objetivo; El lobo se olvido de la chica y comenzó a perseguir furioso al ciervo, aullando y atacando con sus zarpas hasta que ambos se internaron de nuevo en el bosque.

_Padfoot_ aprovecho ese momento para correr junto a la chica al tiempo que _Wormtail _se bajaba de su lomo y se acercaba rápidamente a la muchacha, trepando por su cabello y ubicándose en su cuello como si la estuviera examinando. Luego miro al perro como diciéndole algo. Tenía pulso. El canino pareció aliviado y se acercó más a la joven, contemplando. Tenía varios cortes y heridas en la piel que su ropa muggle dejaba al descubierto, por lo que no podía saber de qué casa era, pero estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto en el castillo, como también estaba seguro de que las heridas que tenía no las había provocado un hombre lobo.

Miró a su alrededor nervioso. _Prongs_ no podría entretener a _Moony_ eternamente, así que era urgente sacar a la chica de aquí lo antes posible. Con los dientes tironeo de su ropa hasta que por fin consiguió subirla a su lomo, la rata se metió en uno de los bolsillos de los jeans de la chica y _Padfoot _comenzó a recorrer el camino de regreso al castillo con cuidado de que la joven no se cayera, aunque su espeso cabello castaño cayendo sobre sus ojos entorpecía un poco su paso.

Faltaba poco para el amanecer y pronto la noche de _Moony _terminaría, probablemente a estas alturas _Prongs_ lo estaría llevando a la casa de los gritos donde le sería mucho más fácil controlarlo. Se acercaban a los limites del bosque donde había mucho menos riesgo de ser atacado por alguna criatura. Padfoot camino hasta un árbol y con cuidado dejó a la joven recostada contra su tronco, y medio segundo después Sirius ocupaba el lugar del animal.

La pequeña rata salió del bolsillo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos un chico bajito, algo rollizo y de aspecto nervioso y cansado ocupo su lugar. Peter miró a la muchacha como si nunca en su vida hubiera visto a una chica.

-¿Qui-quien es?-preguntó en un murmullo y sus nerviosos y pequeños ojos castaños miraron a Sirius.

-Yo que sé-respondió Sirius sin hacerle mucho caso, al tiempo que se acercaba a la chica y comprobaba lo que Peter le había dicho momentos atrás. La muchacha estaba viva, pero lejos de estar bien.

Peter soltó un grito ahogado a su espalda y Sirius, con varita en mano, se dio la vuelta tan rápido y bruscamente que llego a marearse, pero en vez de la criatura horrible, peligrosa y mortal que esperaba encontrarse, fue James quien salió de detrás de los arboles con una mano en su antebrazo derecho.

-Avisa antes de aparecer así ¿quieres?-le dijo Sirius bajando la varita.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si, solo un par de rasguños-James le quito importancia al asunto y se acerco a ellos.

-¿Cómo está Remus?-quiso saber Peter mientras los tres se reunían en torno a la joven.

-Está bien, pronto acabara-murmuró James mirando a la misteriosa joven con el ceño fruncido.- Pero sabrá que algo pasa cuando se dé cuenta de que no estamos con él…

-Odio esto-masculló Sirius pasándose una mano por su cabello negro con una mueca, no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que dejar solo a su amigo, y una sola mirada a James le basto para saber que él sentía lo mismo.- ¿Quién demonios es ella? ¿Y que diablos hace aquí en el bosque?

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que sacarla de aquí-dijo James con urgencia.

-¿Pero qué diremos cuando nos vean llegar así?-preguntó Peter nervioso.

-Eso no importa, ahora tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería-James hizo ademán de tomar a la chica en brazos, pero una mueca de dolor se formo en su rostro al estirar su brazo derecho.

-Déjame a mi-Sirius se inclino y tomo a la joven entre sus brazos, si bien el peso adicional hizo protestar un poco su pierna, no les tomo demasiado tiempo salir del bosque debido a que la muchacha no pesaba mucho.

-Estamos castigos y muertos-manifestó Peter pesaroso en un comentario que pretendía ser solo para él, pero aunque sus amigos lo escucharon ninguno dijo nada al respecto. Era muy probable que Peter estuviera en lo cierto.

Entraron en el castillo y caminaron con sigilo por los pasillos esperando no encontrarse con Filch o su odiosa gata. Eran cerca de las seis de la mañana, no creían que estuviera despierto tan temprano…aunque no estaban muy seguros de eso.

Llegaron al cuarto piso, donde se encontraba la enfermería, sin toparse con nadie, pero la suerte se les termino cuando a mitad de camino Lily Evans apareció del otro lado del pasillo.

La muchacha pelirroja se paró en seco y los miró entre incrédula y espantada. No podían culparla, no presentaban precisamente su mejor aspecto, y el que una chica totalmente desconocida estuviera inconsciente en los brazos de Sirius no ayudaba mucho.

-¿Qué…? ¿Pero que les paso?-preguntó Lily sorprendida. Luego se fijo en la chica inconsciente y alzó las cejas a más no poder.- ¿Qué demonios pasó?-exigió saber.

-Ahora no Evans-James pasó a su lado y camino hasta la enfermería abriendo la puerta para que Sirius pudiera ingresar.

-¿Cómo que no? Quiero saber que paso ¿y quién demonios es ella?

-Dije que ahora no-repitió James con firmeza. Lily frunció el ceño ante su tono y se negó a que eso le doliera. De todas maneras no preguntó más y los siguió, no iba a quedarse así como así.

-¿Qué se supone que vamos a decir?-preguntó Peter.

-Ya inventaremos algo-la enfermera, que se encontraba inclinada sobre un niño con un horrible tono verdoso en la piel, alzó la cabeza y una expresión de espanto se instalo en su rostro.

-¡Cielo santo!-exclamo alejándose del niño y acercando al grupo.- Déjela en la cama señor Black-le ordenó Madame Pomfrey y se inclino sobre ella tan pronto Sirius obedeció.- ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?-preguntó examinándola, pero como no parecía muy interesada en tener una respuestas, los merodeadores no encontraron necesario darle una.- ¿Quién es la muchacha?

- No lo sabe…

-Poppy ¿Tendrás más de esas poción para…? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín!-la profesora McGonagall apareció de pronto con su familiar bata escocesa a cuadros rojos.- ¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó, pero a diferencia de la enfermera, la profesora McGonagall si demandaba una respuesta.

Los tres merodeadores se miraron, y Lily, un poco aparte, también los miro.

-Por favor explíquense de inmediato-exigió la profesora con rostro severo, pero la preocupación apareció en su rostro al ver el estado en que se encontraban.- ¿Quién es?-preguntó mirándola.

-No lo sabemos-se animo a responder Sirius.- La…encontramos inconsciente en el bosque-era mejor atenerse lo mayor posible a la verdad.

-¿En el bosque?-repitió McGonagall alzando las cejas.- ¿Y se puede saber que hacían ustedes en el bosque?-cuestionó, y por primera vez reparo en Lily.- ¿Señorita Evans? ¿Está involucrada en esto?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Lily no tiene nada que ver en esto profesora-respondió James antes de que la joven pudiera decir algo.- Solo nos encontró cuando entrabamos en el castillo.

-Ya veo-dijo McGonagall pero sin dejar de mirar a Lily, quien pareció amedrentarse ante el poder de la severa mirada de la mujer.- ¿Y puede decirme entonces señorita Evans, que hacía a las-miro el reloj de la enfermería-cinco y trece minutos de la madrugada dando vueltas por los pasillos?-James, que se había apoyado contra la pared cercana a la cama de la chica, la miró con curiosidad, pues hasta el momento no había pensado en eso.

-Yo…bueno…estaba…-Lily se aclaro la garganta y no respondió nada coherente.

-Quiero verlos a todos en mi despacho antes del desayuno-dictó la profesora después de mirar a Lily un momento.

-¿Podemos hablar con el profesor Dumbledore?-pidió James.

-El director no se encuentra en el castillo en estos momentos-se limitó a contestar la profesora, y luego centró su atención en la enfermera.- ¿Cómo se encuentra Poppy?

-Tardara un poco en despertar-dijo Madame Pomfrey mientras que con su varita curaba las heridas externas de la joven, aunque algunas se resistían más que otras.- Minerva…hay claros indicios de que esta joven fue torturada con la maldición cruciatus.-murmuró la enfermera con tono lúgubre y tanto Lily como McGonagall sofocaron un grito, mientras que los tres muchachos se miraron estupefactos.- Sin mencionar sus heridas y contusiones externas…parece que esta muchacha salió viva por poco de una batalla…Pero con descanso y los cuidados apropiados estará bien-aseguró la mujer y luego miró a los chicos.-En un segundo estoy con ustedes. Será mejor que se siente señor Pettigrew, parece que se caerá en cualquier momento-Peter no necesito que se lo repitieran y se dejo caer pesadamente en la primera cama que se le cruzo.- Señorita Evans ¿Le gustaría ayudarme…?

-Claro-Lily saco su varita y se acerco a James, que era el que tenía más cerca.- ¿Tu brazo verdad?-preguntó en un susurro, James solo asintió. Lily miro la herida, pero si la reconoció como la dejada por un hombre lobo no dio indicios de eso, sino que se limitó a acariciar con delicadeza el brazo del chico y a murmurar palabras que hicieron que una débil luz ligeramente azul saliera de la punta de su varita y se posaba sobre los cortes causando un cosquilleo en su brazo. Lily, ajena a todas las reacciones que su cercanía y cuidados causaban dentro de James (que de pronto decidió que en la enfermería hacía mucho calor), seguía pensando en el diagnostico de la enfermera.- Cruciatus… ¿Cómo es posible eso?-preguntó la muchacha al rato, pero parecía más como si hablara consigo mismo.

McGonagall se giró hacia los tres merodeadores.

-Oh vamos, no pensara en lo que creo que está pensando ¿verdad?-le dijo Sirius sintiéndose ofendido.

-No sea ridículo señor Black-espetó la profesora con brusquedad, pero un ligero sonrojo se instalo en sus mejillas.

-Increíble-Sirius se cruzo de brazos indignado. Lily dibujo una pequeña sonrisa divertida mientras terminaba de curar el brazo de James.

-Listo-murmuró la pelirroja cuando el último corte se hubo cerrado.

-Gracias-James le dedicó una media sonrisa.- Realmente eres buena con esto de los hechizos curativos...-dijo James examinando su brazo donde no quedaban más que ligeras marcas.

-No hay de que-Lily volvió alzar la varita y curo el corte que James tenía en la mejilla.- He estado pensando es ser sanadora luego de salir…-admitió la muchacha con un poco de vergüenza.

-Serías una muy buena-dijo James con sinceridad. Lily le sonrió y James se sorprendió un poco cuando vio el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Me preguntó cómo estará Remus…-dijo en un quedo susurro para ella, pero James la escucho y la miro con el ceño fruncido. Lily se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se maldijo internamente por ser tan descuidada.

¿Era posible que ella supiera…?

-…Mi propia jefa de casa me acusa de…-siguió rezongando Sirius ajeno a todo lo que no fuera su indignación.

-No seas idiota Sirius-lo interrumpió James mirando de reojo a Lily, pero ella estaba muy ocupada observando cualquier cosa que no fuera él.- La profesora McGonagall sabe que nosotros jamás haríamos algo así.

-Exactamente. Lo que dice el señor Potter-corroboró la mujer, aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas aún no desaparecía del todo.- Ustedes pueden ser un dolor de cabeza-prosiguió la profesora y eso no ayudo a la indignación de Sirius- pero estoy completamente segura de que ustedes jamás harían daño a alguna persona... al menos no intencionalmente.

-Bueno, eso está mejor-asintió Sirius con su indignación a raya. Aunque el hecho de que la profesora hubiera podido siquiera considerar esa idea, había hecho que Sirius sacara a flote su más profundo miedo: el de parecerse aunque sea un poco a su tan odiada familia.

Madame Pomfrey, molesta por toda aquella cháchara en su enfermería, se dirigió hacia Sirius y examino su pierna, quizás con un poco más de brusquedad de la que debía.

-¡Ey!-se quejo cuando el dolor lo sacudió.- Tenga más cuidado-gruño con una mueca.

La enfermera no le hizo caso y con un toque de su varita dejo la pierna de Sirius como nueva. Se giró hasta Peter, pero este ya estaba roncando desde hace varios minutos.

-Bueno…-agitó su varita y las cortinas de la cama se cerraron en torno a él.

-No...ellos…-todos los presentes se miraron hasta que se percataron de que las palabras provenían de la muchacha inconsciente.- No…están muertos…todos ellos…los mato…Harry…-gimió la muchacha mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos cerraros.

-Merlín-Madame Pomfrey se acerco preocupada hacia la chica y les dio la espalda, lo que los demás interpretaron como que si entre los presentes no había nadie herido de gravedad, inconsciente, etc., podían retirarse.

-Dejemos a Madame Pomfrey hacer su trabajo-dijo McGonagall mirando angustiada a la chica.- Manténgame informada Poppy. Vamos muchachos-les indico y los tres se apresuraron a seguirla fuera de la enfermería.

-¿Dónde está el profesor Dumbledore?-quiso saber James.

-No es de su incumbencia señor Potter. Aunque dado los hechos recientes…tendré que informarlo de inmediato-McGonagall comenzó a caminar más de prisa y pareció olvidarse de ellos, pero cuando ese alentador pensamiento se formo en sus mentes, la mujer se dio la vuelta y los taladro con sus ojos.

-Ya les dije, en mi despacho antes del desayuno-les repitió y la esperanza se desvaneció de los dos muchachos.- Ahora vayan a la sala común y traten de dormir algo-se dio media vuelta y camino con paso enérgico hasta su despacho.

Lily pareció querer decir algo, quizás preguntarles cómo es que habían encontrado a la chica, pero luego negó suavemente con la cabeza y se alejo por el pasillo.

-Lo sabe-soltó James de pronto, en cuanto Lily se perdió al doblar una esquina.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Quién?-preguntó Sirius confundido.

-Lily, sabe lo de Remus…aunque no creo que sepa lo de nosotros-aclaró James sin dejar de mirar por donde la pelirroja se había ido.

-¿Qué lo sabe?-Sirius alzó las cejas incrédulo.- James, ya sé que nuestra prefecta y premio anual es inteligente y eso pero… ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?-prefirió preguntar poniéndose serio ante la expresión de su amigo.

-No lo sé, pero estoy casi seguro de que lo sabe-dijo James con los ojos entrecerrados, pero luego suspiro.- Evans es amiga de Remus, se puede confiar en ella…-aseguró mientras caminaban hacia el exterior del castillo, aunque tomo nota de abordar a Lily en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

-Si tu lo dices-Sirius se encogió de hombros y ambos se apresuraron hacía el sauce boxeador, aún tenían un amigo al que acompañar.

•••

_¡Hola!_

_Bueno, aquí está un nuevo capi que espero les haya gustado. _

_Ya saben, cualquier comentario, opinión, crítica constructiva, etc., es bienvenida. Los reviews le ayudan a uno a continuar :)_

_"Travesura realizada"_

_Debny Black._


	3. Una vuelta sin retorno

_Desclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a JK Rowling, yo los pido prestados un ratito por mera diversión._

_"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

_Capitulo 3:" Una vuelta sin retorno"_

Trato de salir de la desagradable sensación de embotamiento que tenía prisionera a su mente, pero salir de aquella bruma la hizo ser consciente del intenso dolor en su cabeza y que parecía extenderse a todas las regiones de su cuerpo. Quiso llevarse una mano a la frente, pero ese simple movimiento le produjo tal dolor que prefirió no moverse.

Trato de abrir los ojos, pero los cerro al instante al ser cegada por la intensa luz de donde sea que estuviera. Esta vez los abrió poco a poco hasta que se fue acostumbrado a la luz, y frunció el ceño al reconocer la enfermería… ¿Por qué estaba en la…?

Pero los recuerdos golpearon su mente con tal fuerza que el dolor en su cabeza aumento; los gritos, los hechizos y maldiciones que iban y venían, los cuerpos de aquellos a quienes quería esparcidos por todo el castillo…Harry…Hermione se sentó de golpe en la cama, tan bruscamente que llego a marearse y unas nauseas terribles se hicieron presentes. Soltó un gemido y se volvió a tender en la cama esperando a que el dolor remitiera y que la enfermería dejara de dar vueltas.

En alguna parte se abrió una puerta, pero Hermione ni siquiera intento ver quién era. Aunque la enfermería había dejado de dar vueltas, aún sentía las nauseas.

De pronto, Madame Pomfrey apareció en su campo de visión y Hermione frunció el ceño, su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza, y en un rincón de su mente sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no era capaz de comprender que. Su mareo se intensifico y la enfermera parecía bailar frente a ella, pero era incapaz de apartar su mirada.

Tardo unos minutos en comprender que era realmente lo que estaba viendo. Estaba en la enfermería de Hogwarts, siendo observada por la mujer que había muerto tratando de proteger a los pequeños que se hallaban en el lugar en el momento del ataque, y por lo que alcanzaba a ver con su mirada periférica, el lugar no parecía dañado en absoluto.

-Ya despertaste querida-comentó la enfermera tomándole el pulso a Hermione frunciendo un poco el ceño al sentirlo tan acelerado. Por otra parte, la muchacha mirada a Madame Pomfrey como si esta fuera una especia de aparición o un fantasma, cosa que a ojos de ella, así parecía ser. Pero si así fuera ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera tan real el contacto de su mano contra su muñeca?- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Imposible…-musitó la castaña con los ojos agrandados por la conmoción.- Es imposible…usted…usted esta…

-Tranquila muchacha, no te agites-trató de calmarla Madame Pomfrey colocando sus manos en los hombros de ella y ejerciendo presión para que se recostara.

-No…esto no…usted esta…Los demás ¡¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Cómo es que llegue…?... ¿Dónde está Harry? ¡Quiero ver a Harry! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¿Está bien? ¡¿Esta muerto?! ¡Quiero verlo!-termino gritando Hermione con una nota de histeria en su voz temiendo haberse vuelto loca, o albergando la débil esperanza de que todo haya sido una horrible pesadilla y que sus amigos aparecerían en cualquier momento. Pero también en algún rincón de su mente sabía que eso no iba a pasar, todos los que ella había conocido alguna vez ya no estaban en este mundo, los había visto morir… ¿entonces como era posible que Madame Pomfrey estuviera frente a ella?... Quizás…quizás estaba muerta y atrapada en una especie de limbo o algo parecido…por alguna razón, eso le sonaba un poco más lógico.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Recuéstate y trata de dormir –le recomendó la enfermera muy preocupada por la salud mental de su paciente. No era la primera vez que alguien era torturado hasta la locura…y estaba segura de que tampoco sería la última.

-Imposible…esto no… ¿Qué…que está pasando?-Hermione se dejó caer en la cama repentinamente débil, mientras todo a su alrededor se desfiguraba, y por segunda vez, su mundo se apagó.

•••

-A ver si entendí, ¿me están diciendo que una chica apareció de la nada, a mitad de la noche, sola en el bosque?-sintetizó Remus luego de que sus amigos le contaron la aventura de la noche anterior.

Tres de los cuatro Merodeadores se encontraban en la casa de los gritos. Sirius sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, James se había quedado de pie apoyado contra la única ventana que había en ese cuarto la cual estaba tapada con tablones, pero que estos no impedían que delgados rayos del sol del amanecer se colaran iluminando pequeñísimas porciones de aquello que alcanzaban a tocar, y por ultimo Remus que vestido solo con pantalones de hallaba acostado en la cama, único lugar de la habitación mínimamente limpio, después de una agotadora y dolorosa transformación.

-Tal como oyes-asintió Sirius que jugueteaba con su varita, haciendo desaparecer y aparecer el polvo de una pequeña porción del piso.- Y bastante malherida…

-¿Y yo no le…?-Remus se incorporo un poco, haciendo una mueca de dolor por las recientes heridas, pero eso no evito que mirara angustiado a sus amigos. Bastante mal ya había sido el año pasado cuando estuvo a punto de matar a Severus Snape, no sería capaz de pasar por eso otra vez.

-Claro que no-se apresuró a responder James ante la angustia de su amigo.- Ya estaba así cuando la encontramos-si bien la habían encontrado junto a Remus, James, al igual que Sirius, estaba casi seguro de las heridas de la joven no las había provocado un hombre lobo.- Poppy ya debe haberse encargado de ella.

-¿Y no la reconocieron?-quiso saber Remus volviendo a recostarse un poco más tranquilo, pero igualmente intrigado.

-Nunca la había visto aquí-negó Sirius y James se encogió de hombros mientras observaba su reloj.

-Madame Pomfrey aparecerá de un momento a otro. Tenemos que irnos-anunció con un suspiro.- Y de todas formas McGonagall nos quiere ver-añadió con una mueca de fastidio.

-De acuerdo, buena suerte-les deseó Remus cerrando los ojos.

-Te vemos luego compañero-Sirius golpeó ligeramente el hombro de su amigo y se dirigió con James al piso de abajo, donde ambos se metieron sin vacilar en el pasadizo que conectaba la casa con el sauce boxeador, y comenzaron a recorrerlo deprisa, ya tenían un castigo en un futuro no muy lejano, pero si la enfermera los pillaba allí; además de las explicaciones que no estaban dispuestos a dar, pasarían el resto del año castigados…y eso que las clases habían comenzado hacia apenas tres semanas.

•••

-Bueno…-habló McGonagall después de un prolongado silencio y tras haberlos observado uno por uno durante un buen rato. Lily miro hacia arriba, como preguntando al Todopoderoso en que se había metido. A su lado, James y Sirius miraron a la profesora con un leve interés. Habían pasado por toda clase de castigos, y no estaban seguros de si McGonagall sería capaz de pensar en uno que ya no hubieran hecho.- Aún quiero saber señor Potter, señor Black, que hacían en el bosque la noche pasada-pidió la mujer con las cejas alzadas.

James se aclaro un poco la garganta y se sentó derecho en su silla.

-Lo siento profesora, pero no podemos decírselo-contestó con seriedad, sin ningún indicio de que estuviera bromeando como la profesora esperaba ver.

-Así que no pueden-comentó ella con mirada severa.

-Lo sentimos, pero no, no podemos-_"ni queremos" _pensó Sirius para sí, pero reprimió la sonrisa que pugnaba por salir y continuo mirando a su jefa de casa con seriedad. Lily los miro de reojo, pero se sobresalto un poco cuando McGonagall se dirigió a ella tras darse cuenta de que no obtendría respuestas satisfactorias de sus otros dos alumnos.

-¿Y qué me dice usted, señorita Evans? ¿O tampoco puede decírmelo?-le preguntó clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

Lily la miró un segundo, pero no lamento lo que dijo a continuación:

-De hecho profesora McGonagall, no puedo-contestó con el mayor respeto posible. Era obvio que la mujer no se esperaba esa respuesta, ya que parpadeo sorprendida unas cuantas veces antes de fruncir el ceño.

James y Sirius también miraron a Lily un poco sorprendidos, pero se volvieron hacia la profesora cuando esta hablo de nuevo.

-En ese caso…cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor…-bueno, eso no estaba tan mal.-…por cada uno-terminó de decir la mujer y los tres chicos hicieron una mueca descontenta. Ciento cincuenta puntos perdidos en un día, y con eso Gryffindor ya quedaba en números negativos.- Sus compañeros de casa podrán agradecerles cuando Gryffindor no gane la copa-añadió con frialdad.- Aún no pienso en un castigo adecuado para ustedes, pero se los comunicare en cuanto lo haga-y dicho eso paso a concentrarse en los pergaminos que tenía sobre su escritorio, indicándoles que ya había terminado con ellos. Pero Lily aún tenía una inquietud.

-Profesora…-llamó titubeante cuando se habían puesto de pie. La profesora la miro.- ¿Sabe…sabe algo de la chica?-preguntó. La mujer dejo los pergaminos y suspiro.

-Madame Pomfrey me comunico que la muchacha despertó hace poco más de una hora-la sensación de alivio que experimentaron se esfumo cuando McGonagall siguió hablando.- Parecía seriamente perturbada y ha vuelto a caer inconsciente-dijo preocupada, y luego los miro indicándoles que era cuanto sabía.

-Ah…bueno, gracias-Lily le dirigió una vacilante sonrisa, que la profesora no correspondió, y los tres adolescentes se apresuraron a salir del despacho antes de darle más tiempo para pensar en un castigo.

Lily cerró la puerta y se apoyo en ella soltando un suspiro. No había sido tan malo, sin contar el hecho de que aun no sabía cuál era su castigo, pero por ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era recuperar sus cincuenta puntos y asegurarse de que no volviera a ser castigada. Le echo una ojeada a los merodeadores y se dio la vuelta para emprender camino hacia la sala común.

Sirius y James la siguieron en silencio, pero cuando ya llevaban caminando unos minutos, James le hizo una seña a Sirius indicando que quería hablar con Lily. El aludido rodo los ojos, pero de todos modos ayudo a su amigo.

-Voy a la enfermería a ver a Peter-no espero a que le respondieran y aceleró el paso hasta perderse al doblar una esquina.

Lily fue consciente de que se había quedado sola con James, pero fingió no haberse percatado y continúo caminando, quizás con algo más de prisa.

-Evans…-James la tomó del brazo y la hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Lily con fastidio a pesar de que sabía exactamente lo que diría Potter, pero no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones.

-Se que lo sabes-aseguró James acorralándola contra la pared y colocando los brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza.

Lily alzó la mirada y clavo sus ojos entrecerrados sobre los de James ignorando como su corazón había comenzado a latir desenfrenado con la cercanía del chico.

-No sé de que hablas-dijo Lily con voz serena.

James no le hizo caso, si no que se limito a mirarla y a alejarse un poco de ella, aunque sin apartar sus brazos.

-Solo te pido que no se lo digas a nadie-pero tras esa petición, Lily distinguió la sutil orden que se escondía en esas palabras.

La muchacha frunció el ceño y lo miró con frialdad.

-No sé quién crees que soy Potter, pero yo no divulgo secretos que no son míos-y dicho eso, la joven paso por debajo de su brazo y camino con rapidez sin mirar atrás hasta que se perdió al subir las escaleras al siguiente piso.

James se pasó una mano por su despeinado cabello aun con la otra apoyada en la pared, al tiempo que hacía una mueca descontenta. Bueno…la conversación no había salido exactamente como la había planeado, y Lily no había admitido ni negado conocer el secreto de Remus, aunque para James lo ultimo dicho por ella era casi como una confesión.

Soltó un resoplido de disgusto, y con las manos en los bolsillos decidió también ir a ver a Peter.

•••

Hermione volvió a salir de la inconsciencia al cabo de un par de horas, o minutos, en realidad no tenía idea, de lo único que estaba segura era de que la cabeza aún le dolía y que estaba desesperada por saber qué diablos sucedía.

¿Estaba muerta y todo esto era creado por su imaginación? Aunque… ¿Los muertos tenían imaginación? ¿O había sido todo una horrenda pesadilla y nada había sucedido? ¿Entonces porque estaba en la enfermería? Los únicos recuerdos que tenía eran de la batalla final y no recordaba haberse sentido mal…

Hermione se sentó en la cama con lentitud, temerosa de que la enfermaría comenzara a dar vueltas de nuevo. Giró la cabeza a izquierda y derecha, mirando al niño que estaba a unas cuantas camas de distancia, con un espantoso tono verde en la piel, y otra cama con las cortinas cerradas. No recordaba haber visto a ese niño antes, así que la muchacha se bajo de la cama y se encamino hacía la que tenía las cortinas corridas con lentitud…sus músculos aún protestaban de dolor. Las descorrió un poco y asomó la cabeza mirando curiosa al chico que dormía, se le hacía vagamente familiar, pero no lograba recordar quién era. Volvió a dejar caer las cortinas y mirando el despacho de la enfermera se encamino hacía la salida, pero se paró en seco cuando se percato de la ausencia de su varita. Se palpo los bolsillos, frenética, y una sensación de alivio la inundo cuando la encontró en el bolsillo delantero de sus jeans. Tomo aire para calmar el mareo que se le vino encima, y una vez más reanudo su camino fuera de aquel lugar. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y miro a ambos lados del pasillo totalmente desierto.

Tal vez…tal vez podría ir con la profesora McGonagall…si todo lo que sucedía era un producto de una extraña, y cruel alucinación, ella debería estar viva.

Mientras caminaba fue mirando por la ventana, esperando ver algún indicio de que el castillo hubiera sido atacado, pero este parecía tranquilo y silencioso como siempre a esas horas de la mañana, igual que los jardines que estaban totalmente desiertos. Hermione calculo que debían ser alrededor de las siete, y siguiendo la…extraña lógica de lo que sucedía, los alumnos del castillo pronto saldrían de sus salas comunes y entrarían en el gran comedor para el desayuno…tal vez cuando esto sucediera podría encontrar a alguien que le explicara que pasaba…

A lo mejor había caído enferma de algo y eso impedía que recordara como había llegado a la enfermería…Pero los recuerdos de la batalla en el castillo, como había visto caer uno por uno a sus amigos, profesores, y a algunos mortifagos, eran demasiado reales como para que fuera mentira, y lo último que ella recordaba era haberse encontrado de pronto entre la maldición asesina de Voldemort y el hechizo de Harry…luego de eso su menoría comenzaba a funcionar cuando se despertó en la enfermería.

Doblo una esquina y fue asaltada por decenas de estudiantes de Hufflepuff de todos los cursos que la obligaron a pegarse a la pared para no ser atropellada. Una leve esperanza apareció en Hermione…pero mientras observaba los rostros de los estudiantes, que la miraban con curiosidad, la muchacha se agitaba más y más…no reconocía a nadie, no tenía ni idea de quienes eran esos estudiantes.

La avalancha de Hufflepuff desapareció entre risas, murmullos y conversaciones, y Hermione volvió a quedarse sola en el pasillo mirando por donde los tejones se habían ido.

-…entonces el estúpido de Greenwood me pidió que fuera con él a…-la castaña giró la cabeza en la dirección de donde provenían las voces y vio a tres chicas de Ravenclaw, que tampoco reconoció, caminar hacia ella-…Ahora entiendo cuando Lily dice que Potter es un…

-¿Qué dijiste?-la abordó Hermione cuando escucho ese apellido. La esperanza volvió a nacer dentro de ella.

Las tres muchachas dieron un respingo al no esperarse la aparición de Hermione.

-¿Qué dijiste?-repitió la castaña ansiosa. Las tres chicas la miraron con expresión entre incrédula y preocupada; Hermione no presentaba su mejor aspecto.

-Dije que entiendo cuando Lily dice que Potter es…-volvió a decir la chica rubia que había hablado antes, pero Hermione no la dejo terminar.

-¿Potter? ¿Dónde está?-preguntó acercándose a ellas cada vez más ansiosa. Las dos chicas que acompañaban a la rubia dieron un involuntario paso atrás, pero esta se acerco un poco más a Hermione, preocupada.

-Oye ¿Estas bie…?

-¡Dijiste Potter! ¿Dónde está?-volvió a preguntar, y cada segundo que pasaba más desesperada se sentía.

-No lo sé…quizás en el comedor-respondió la muchacha rubia rápidamente, y un poco nerviosa.- Oye quizás deberías ir a la…-pero Hermione ya había pasado por su lado y caminaba rápidamente en dirección al gran comedor ignorando el repentino mareo a causa de la emoción y el miedo.

Esa chica había dicho Potter, tenía que ser Harry, él era el único con ese apellido en Hogwarts, si, tenía que ser él. Hermione trato de convencerse, pero igualmente un extraño presentimiento la hacía sentir inquieta.

Doblo una esquina y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo cuando choco contra alguien, pero la sujetaron justo a tiempo.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Hermione con rapidez y sin mirar trato de soltarse para continuar su camino.

-¿Tu eres…? ¿Qué diablos haces fuera de la enfermería?-preguntó una voz que se le hizo muy familiar.

La castaña alzó la cabeza bruscamente y el pasillo oscilo vertiginosamente bajo sus pies. Un segundo después se encontró sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la fría y dura pared.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó un poco preocupada la voz familiar. Hermione solo asintió mientras respiraba profundo hasta que el pasillo volvió a quedarse quieto, entonces recién ahí se atrevió a alzar la mirada y se encontró observando un atractivo rostro con un par de hermosos y muy, muy familiares ojos grises.- ¿Estás bien?-repitió Sirius temiendo que la chica se desmayara en cualquier momento. Estaba mortalmente pálida, y sus ojos, de un lindo tono castaño, parecían desconcertados y asustados.

Hermione no respondió, sino que se dedico a mirarlo totalmente incrédula mientras millones de preguntas y pensamientos se arremolinaban en su cabeza.

No, esto no podía ser posible… no podía estar ahí en medio del pasillo, sentada en el suelo y contemplando a un Sirius Black adolescente acuclillado frente a ella y mirándola con gesto preocupado.

Una parte de su cabeza, una muy pequeña parte, comenzaba a entender, quizás, lo que pasaba, pero la otra parte, mucho más grande, lógica y racional, le decía que eso era imposible y que todo esto debía ser un sueño…un muy extraño, algo cruel y retorcido sueño.

-¿Estás ahí?-Sirius paso una mano frente al rostro de la chica, pero esta no reaccionaba. El muchacho dibujo una mueca, de veras comenzaba a preocuparse por la cabeza de la chica. McGonagall tenía razón, parecía seriamente perturbada.- Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería…-Sirius la tomo de un brazo con delicadeza, pero Hermione se zafó de su agarre como si su simple toque la quemara. El joven la miro sorprendido.

-Estoy bien-se apresuro a decir Hermione poniéndose de pie por sus propios medios.

-De acuerdo…Soy Sirius Black-se presentó el muchacho.

-Lo sé…quiero decir hola-se corrigió Hermione dándose un golpe mentalmente por ser tan descuidada.

Sirius la miró extrañado y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento alguien les hablo.

-¿Todo bien señor Black?-Hermione se quedo petrificada, y sus ojos abiertos como platos se llenaron de alarma.

-Eh, pues…es un tanto confuso de explicar señor-respondió Sirius con una mano en la nuca.

-Descuide, la profesora McGonagall me comento todo-Hermione se dio la vuelta con lentitud y se tambaleo peligrosamente cuando se encontró cara a cara con Albus Dumbledore, algunos años más joven y con unas cuantas arrugas menos, pero por lo demás seguía completamente igual: los mismos ojos azules brillando de bondad detrás de sus anteojos de media luna, y el mismo largo y fluido cabello blanco que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Sirius la sujetó, pero la muchacha no pareció darse cuenta, tenía los ojos clavados en el director.

-Me parece señor Black, que Madame Pomfrey está un poco preocupada por la desaparición de su paciente ¿Sería tan amable de ir y decirle que se encuentra bien?-le pidió Dumbledore, pero mantenía los ojos fijos en la chica.- Mientras tanto, me parece que la señorita aquí presente y yo tenemos algunos temas que tratar.

-¿Esta seguro? Ella no parece estar muy bien…-comentó Sirius dudando.

-Estará bien-le aseguró el anciano con una sonrisa, y acercándose a los dos adolescentes, le ofreció el brazo a Hermione quien lo tomo en un acto mecánico, demasiado aturdida para pensar.

Sirius los observo alejarse, con la sensación de no querer dejarla sola, pero estaba con Dumbledore así que no le pasaría nada. Se dio la vuelta y camino hasta la enfermería para hacer lo que el director le había pedido.

Hermione se dejo caer en la silla que había frente al escritorio del profesor, pero él en vez de sentarse, camino hacia una mesita que había en la otra esquina del despacho, y tomo una tetera de plata a la que le dio un golpecito con la varita.

-¿Un té?-ofreció, pero sin esperar respuesta volvió a agitar la varita y dos tacitas aparecieron en la mesa, donde vertió hasta el borde el líquido color miel. Se acerco hasta Hermione con las tacitas flotando y la chica tomo la suya con manos temblorosas.

-Gracias-musitó antes de dar un pequeño sorbo al tibió té, pero eso basto para que se sintiera un poco más tranquila.

-Bueno señorita…-Dumbledore la miro por encima de sus gafas de media luna esperando que se presentara.

-Granger…Hermione Granger-dijo tras pensarlo un momento. Ella era de familia muggle, no debería haber ningún riesgo en que supieran su nombre…aunque si lo pensaba así, el que ella ya estuviera ahí era un riesgo.- Esto es imposible…

-Improbable-la corrigió Dumbledore amablemente.- Pero no imposible-el director dejo la taza de té en la mesa y junto las yemas de los dedos mirando a Hermione con curiosidad.-Sospecho señorita Granger, que tiene una interesante historia que contar.

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le aceleraba, y volvió a tomar un sorbo de te mientras pensaba a toda velocidad. ¿Y ahora que decía? Incluso si lo que sospechaba era verdad, y todo indicaba que si, meterse con el futuro era una cosa muy peligrosa…

Dumbledore hizo un rápido gesto de asentimiento, como si siguiera el hilo de sus pensamientos, y Hermione tenía la inquietante sensación de que así era.

Puede que todo esto fuera una locura, pero Hermione aún conservaba su cordura y esta le decía que no era buena idea revelar datos del futuro…el que ella estuviera allí ya era un gran riesgo, y, quizás, con solo eso las cosas ya hubieran cambiado.

-No sé como explicárselo profesor-dijo finalmente con voz queda dejando la taza de té vacía en el escritorio. Hermione junto las manos en su regazo y las apretó ansiosamente.

-El futuro es cosa peligrosa señorita Granger-dijo Dumbledore después de una larga pausa.- Y es más peligroso aún tratar de descifrarlo. No le estoy pidiendo que me cuente que cosas ocurrirán, de ningún modo. Sin embargo, quizás pueda decirme, con palabras claras y exactas, como fue que se vio envuelta en esto.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, buscando la manera de explicarse.

-Me...vi en medio de dos hechizos-explicó después de pensarlo un rato, y contemplo a Dumbledore intensamente esperando que este dijera que regresar a su tiempo tenía fácil solución…pero una angustia se poso sobre ella incluso antes de que aquel pensamiento terminara de formarse en su cabeza. No sabía que era peor, si quedarse en un tiempo al que no pertenecía y tratar de cambiar las cosas (quizás con resultados desastrosos para el futuro), o regresar al tiempo que si pertenecía, pero donde ya nadie de sus seres queridos estaba con vida.

-Mmm-dijo Dumbledore pensativo, pero a pesar de que su expresión no decía lo que por su mente ocurría, Hermione estaba casi segura de lo que diría a continuación.- Son muy raros, y escasos, los viajes en el tiempo señorita Granger, creo que eso usted lo sabe-Hermione asintió quedamente, con toda su atención centrada en el anciano.- Y algunos han tenido desastrosas consecuencias…Ahora bien, existen pocos medios que permiten esta forma de viaje, los giratiempo son un ejemplo, pero ni siquiera estos maravillosos objetos tienen la capacidad de llevar a una persona por periodos de tiempo tan grandes…como es su caso-añadió con delicadeza y el corazón de Hermione dio un vuelco.-Ahora si los casos de viajes en el tiempo por los medios…digamos habituales, son escasos, los viajes producidos accidentalmente a causa de hechizos lo son aún más…-a Hermione no le gusto el tono con que lo dijo y un terrible presentimiento creció en su interior.

-Eso…eso quiere decir…que…que yo…-tartamudeo incapaz de formular la oración completa.

-Me temo que si señorita Granger, al menos por el momento-contestó Dumbledore mirándola con expresión apesadumbrada y la castaña sintió como el mundo se le caía encima.- Puede que la solución esté, pero podríamos tardar meses, quizás años, en encontrarla…-Hermione se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, cabizbaja.

-No pertenezco aquí profesor Dumbledore-murmuró Hermione después de unos minutos, aún sin levantar la vista.

-Lo sé-contestó el director asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.- Pero por el momento no puedo darle la respuesta que usted quiere señorita Granger. Hasta que las cosas sean de otra manera…este será su presente por ahora mi querida niña.

Hermione sintió un nudo en la garganta, y al levantar la vista pestañeo rápidamente para deshacerse de las lágrimas.

-¿Y ahora que pasara?-preguntó con la voz estrangulada.

Dumbledore se puso de pie y se paseo por su despacho bajo la mirada de la chica.

-¿Estoy en lo correcto si digo que usted ya ha estado en Hogwarts…o estará según las circunstancias?-preguntó Dumbledore mirándola. Hermione asintió.

-Séptimo curso, Gryffindor-contestó.- Eh…también soy de familia muggle-agregó, aunque tenía el presentimiento de que el director ya lo sabía.

-Muy bien-Dumbledore volvió a pasearse mientras hablaba.- Se hará pasar por una alumna más de la escuela, diremos que vino a terminar su educación mágica a Hogwarts, no será muy difícil de creer. Y dado que proviene de familia muggle, no veo problema en que siga usando su nombre real ¿Qué opina?-le preguntó mirándola con una bondadosa sonrisa.

Hermione asintió, aunque no sabía que otra cosa podía hacer.

-Pero… ¿Cómo lo hare? No tengo libros, nada del material escolar…ni ropa-agrego mirando su vestimenta, dándose cuenta por primera vez del lamentable estado en que se encontraba.

-No se preocupe por eso, yo me hago cargo-le dijo Dumbledore y luego se puso serio.- Supongo que no es necesario decirle señorita Granger, que tenga cuidado con lo que dice. Creo que usted más que nadie sabe las consecuencias que podría tener en el futuro tratar de cambiar algo-la miró a través de sus gafas de media luna y Hermione asintió completamente seria, pero con la sensación de que aquellos ojos azules eran capaces de atravesarla.

Dumbledore sonrió de nuevo, dándole confianza.

-No se preocupe, seguro hallaremos una solución-la muchacha quería creer eso, pero algo le decía que no sería tan fácil.- Y ahora, será mejor vaya a descansar en la enfermería. Si hoy a la hora de la cena de siente mejor, será presentada al resto de los estudiantes-le informó el director.

-Gracias profesor Dumbledore-dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie con lentitud, aunque ya no se sentía mareada y el té la había reconfortado mucho.

-De nada, de nada-el director le dedico una amistosa sonrisa.- No dude en venir a verme si tiene algún problema-la castaña asintió y camino hasta la puerta, pero se detuvo en el momento en que hacía girar la manija.

-Profesor Dumbledore-Hermione vacilo un momento.- ¿En qué…año estamos?

El anciano la miro por encima de sus anteojos antes de responder con lentitud.

-Veintisiete de Septiembre de mil novecientos setenta y siete-Hermione emitió una leve inspiración, sobrecogida. Veinte años…había retrocedido casi veinte años.

-Gracias-la castaña salió del despacho con paso algo torpe.

-Aún en el mundo de la magia, uno no deja de sorprenderse Fawkes-escuchó Hermione que le decía Dumbledore a su fénix cuando ella cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La muchacha soltó un hondo suspiro y bajo las escaleras preguntándose qué pasaría ahora…

•••

_¡Hola!_

_Aquí el tercer capi, espero que les haya gustado._

_Ya sabe, cualquier comentario, opinión, crítica constructiva, etc., serán bienvenidas._

"_Travesura realizada"_

_Debny Black_


	4. Vivir aqui

_Desclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a JK Rowilign, yo los pido prestados un ratito por mera diversión._

_Nota: Bueno, después de pensarlo he decido que serán muy pocos, para no decir nada, los datos que utilizare del último libro, no me ayudan a que el fic vaya por el rumbo que quiero. Espero no les moleste._

_"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

_Capitulo 4:"Vivir aquí"_

Hermione caminó por los pasillos, ya atestados de estudiantes, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar a cada paso que daba. De vez en cuando escuchaba algún apellido que se le hacía conocido, pero luego recordaba que había retrocedido casi veinte años, y esa simple idea lograba que la cabeza le diera vueltas.

Caminó con paso lento esquivando alumnos, o ellos esquivándola, pero luego se dejo caer desmoralizada en el alfeizar de una ventana mirando los jardines, ¿Qué haría de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo podría vivir en ese tiempo sabiendo todo lo que sabía sobre el futuro?, unas cuantas palabras de ella y las cosas podrían cambiar…y la idea de cambiarlo era tan tentadora…

-¡Ey! ¿Tú eres la chica…?-Hermione levanto la vista y la fijó en la chica de largo cabello rojo oscuro que caminaba hacia ella, cuyos ojos verdes, que le recordaban dolorosamente a alguien, brillaban de curiosidad.- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no estás en la enfermería?-preguntó la muchacha un poco preocupada, pero Hermione solo atinaba a mirarla con la boca ligeramente entreabierta.- Soy Lily, Lily Evans-se presentó la pelirroja suponiendo que a eso se debía la cara de perplejidad de la castaña.

-Amm yo…Hermione, Hermione Granger-contestó la chica reaccionando. Si seguía así, acabaría llamando la atención más de lo deseado, pero es que simplemente no se podía creer que estuviera frente a la futura madre de Harry, quien no la conocería nunca excepto por las fotos que tenía…Hermione sacudió un poco la cabeza para no seguir por ese peligroso camino.

-Bueno Hermione, ¿No deberías estar en la enfermería?-le preguntó de nuevo Lily, sentando a su lado y observando el semblante pálido de la muchacha, además de las manchas de tierra de su ropa, y de algo que se parecía inquietantemente a la sangre.

-Estoy bien-contestó un poco extrañada de que la chica le preguntara eso.-Solo quería hablar con el profesor Dumbledore-frunció un poco el ceño mientras observaba a Lily, que abría y cerraba la boca como si no se decidiera a hablar o preguntar algo.

Las preguntas pugnaban por salir de la boca de Lily, pero no le parecía muy adecuando hacérselas en ese estado. Sin embargo, antes de que se diera cuenta, había separado los labios una vez más, y esta vez las palabras sí que salieron:

-No quiero sonar entrometida, pero…me preocupa el estado en que te vi llegar.

-¿Llegar?-Hermione la miró confusa, sintiéndose un poco nerviosa.

-Sí, bueno…unos chicos te encontraron en el…bosque prohibido y yo estaba por los pasillos cuando te llevaban a la enfermería-le dijo Lily jugueteando con sus manos.

De modo que había ido a parar al bosque.

-Oh-fue lo único que dijo, sin saber que decir a continuación.

-Madame Pomfrey, la enfermera, dijo que tú…que habías sido ataca con la maldición cruciatus, y que la única vez que te despertaste parecías muy…trastornada por algo-murmuró Lily mirándola un tanto inquieta.

-Oh-repitió, sintiéndose más preocupada a cada palabra que decía la pelirroja. No dijo nada y volvió mirar por la ventana.

-Yo quisiera…es decir, como… ¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó Lily finalmente mordiéndose el labio inferior.

¿Y ahora que le decía? Hermione se movió inquieta mientras pensaba cual sería la mejor manera de contestar sin revelar nada sospechoso.

-Eh, pues…no estoy muy segura-dijo finalmente con lentitud, pensando en cada palabra que salía de su boca y decidiendo ceñirse lo más posible a la verdad para sonar convincente.-Mi casa…fue ataca por mortifagos en el momento en que yo pretendía venir a terminar mis estudios aquí. Mis padres eran muggles y…en realidad murieron antes de saber que era lo que pasaba-eso no era exactamente mentira, sus padres sí que estaban muertos en su tiempo-No recuerdo mucho…solo él dolor de la maldición-Hermione se estremeció visiblemente, recordando la horrible sensación de tener como miles de cuchillos clavándose en su cuerpo.- Creo…creo que llegue aquí en un ir y venir de maldiciones, yo me encontraba en medio y después de eso no recuerdo nada-no mintió en eso, ya que después de eso lo último que recordaba era haberse despertado en la enfermería.- La magia es una cosa muy rara-comentó con una sonrisa que a Lily le supo amarga.

-Mucho-asintió la pelirroja, pero luego se mordió el labio inferior.- Lamento lo de tus padres…

-No importa-le dijo Hermione con suavidad.- Al menos no sufrieron-recostó la cabeza contra el cristal de la ventana, y cerró los ojos cansada, al parecer ya había ocupado su cuota de energía.

-Vamos, te acompaño a la enfermería-Lily se puso de pie y la ayudo a hacer lo mismo. Hermione no se opuso, de pronto lo único que quería era recostarse y dormir.

-Llegaras tarde a clase-comentó la castaña dejándose guiar.

-Da igual, probablemente Bins ni siquiera note que no estoy-se encogió de hombros Lily, y Hermione sonrió levemente, pero luego la volvió a mirar.

-Oye… ¿podrías no contarle a nadie…sobre esto?-preguntó, no quería que todo el mundo se enterara en las condiciones que había llegado.

-No te preocupes, nadie lo sabrá-le sonrió la muchacha tranquilizadoramente.

Aunque todo esto aún le parecía increíble, Lily Evans había resultado ser como todos decían, una chica amable y agradable…Eso le hizo pensar que si ella estaba aquí, James Potter también, incluso Remus…y hasta Peter Pettigrew… ¿Sería capaz de soportar estar en el mismo lugar con el hombre que traicionó a los padres de Harry? ¿Cómo habría sido todo si Lily y James Potter no hubieran muerto aquella noche? ¿Y si hubieran seguido con Harry como cualquier familiar? _"Basta"_ se reprendió Hermione enojada consigo misma. No podía siquiera considerar esa idea, las cosas tenían que pasar tal cual ella las conocía, cambiar algo podría significar poner en riesgo el nacimiento de Harry, y puede que hasta el suyo propio, pero…

Hermione nunca había sido muy partidaria del destino, estaba firmemente convencida, aunque ahora no tanto, de que las acciones y situaciones eran repercusiones de las decisiones personales…aunque su llegada a este tiempo no había sido exactamente decisión suya, como tampoco había sido su decisión llegar específicamente a ese tiempo…podría haber ido a parar en cualquier época.

Hermione dibujo una mueca mientras caminada.

Quizás, a lo mejor, no era tanta coincidencia que hubiera ido a parar casi veinte años atrás. Puede que su llegada significara que tenía la posibilidad de cambiar algo, no todo, pero quizás arreglar un par de cosas…

"_No sigas "_se dijo firmemente, tenía que dejar de pensar en eso antes de que cometiera alguna estupidez irreparable.

-Eh ¿Lily?-llamó mientras caminaban por el pasillo que daba a la enfermería.

-¿Si?

-¿Hay alguien más que sepa…de esto?

-Pues los tres chicos que te encontraron, la enfermera, la profesora McGonagall y yo-bueno, por lo menos no era tanta gente, aunque la preocupaba un poco no saber quiénes eran los chicos que la habían encontrado, suponía que ellos tendrían las misma, o quizás más, preguntas que Lily.

-¿Quiénes fu…?

-Parece que Poppy no está muy contenta-la interrumpió Lily sin darse cuenta, cuando ambas ingresaron a la enfermería. El lugar estaba vacío, a excepción del niño de primero que parecía estar dormido. El chico que se le había hecho vagamente familiar ya no estaba.

Hermione levanto la vista y se encontró con la severa mirada de Madame Pomfrey, quien se acercaba a ella con una copa llena de una poción color verde moho.

-Espero que haya tenido una muy buena razón para desaparecer de esa manera-le dijo la mujer mirándola con el ceño fruncido mientras ella se sentaba en su cama.

-Tenía que hablar con el director-respondió Hermione reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Bueno…-Madame Pomfrey mascullo algo y le tendió la copa rebosante de poción-Bébase todo esto y podrá descansar-luego se dirigió a Lily.- Gracias por ayudarla señorita Evans, ya puede volver a clases.

-Está bien. Supongo que te veré después-Lily le sonrió a Hermione y salió de la enfermería antes de que pudiera preguntarle quienes la habían encontrado.

La castaña miró la poción con desconfianza, convencida de que tendría un sabor igual de feo que su color.

-Hasta la última gota señorita…

-Granger, Hermione Granger-se presentó la chica en voz baja haciendo girar un poco el contenido de la copa, pero luego la miró.-Madame Pomfrey, ¿usted sabe…quienes fueron los chicos que me trajeron?-preguntó tratando de sonar casual.

-Sí, sí, fueron esos tres muchachos, Black, Potter y Pettigrew-contestó la enfermera sin darle mayor importancia, pero Hermione sintió como si la hubieran pateado en el estomago. De todos los chicos de esa escuela, tenían que ser justamente ellos quienes la hubieran encontrado, y luego cayó en la cuenta de que el chico de la cama que se le había hecho familiar debía tratarse de Peter Pettigrew.- Bueno, quiero ver esa copa vacía señorita Granger-Madame Pomfrey se planto frente a ella con las manos en la cintura y una elocuente mirada interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, por lo que no tuvo otra opción que bebérsela. Estuvo a punto de escupirla, pero se lo pensó mejor al ver la cara de la enfermera y se las arreglo para tragársela de un viaje tratando de ignorar el sabor.- Estupendo-dijo la enfermera complacida cuando Hermione le entrego la copa haciendo muecas de asco.- Ahora recuéstese y duerma, se sentirá mejor cuando despierte-la castaña recostó la cabeza contra las blandas almohadas con el cuerpo totalmente relajado, y medio segundo después estaba profundamente dormida.

Despertó al cabo de unas cuantas horas sintiéndose mucho mejor. El dolor había desaparecido de su cuerpo, y solo sentía una ligera, pero molesta rigidez en los músculos. Se sentó en la cama apartándose el cabello de la cara y miro por la ventana, dándose cuenta de que era bastante tarde y que probablemente todos los estudiantes ya estarían en el gran comedor, cenando.

Soltó un leve suspiro y sus ojos se fijaron en el uniforme de Gryffindor que estaba a los pies de la cama. Madame Pomfrey la fue a chequear por última vez, sin preguntar sobre el porqué de aquel uniforme en específico. Solo le dijo que si se sentía bien, podía vestirse e irse.

-Gracias Madame Pomfrey-le dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa mientras ajustaba su corbata.

-No dude en volver si se siente mal-la castaña le sonrió por última vez antes de salir de la enfermería para dirigirse al gran comedor, poniéndose nerviosa a medida que se iba acercando.

Doblo una esquina y choco contra alguien haciendo que se tambaleara, pero logro mantenerse en pie.

-Fíjate por donde caminas Gryffindor-le dijo la voz de un chico, arreglándoselas de algún modo para que la última palabra sonara como un insulto.

Hermione no alcanzó a decir nada, el chico pasó por su lado y continuó su camino sin mirar atrás, pero la castaña logró distinguir su uniforme de Slytherin y el perfil del rostro del muchacho que se le hizo familiar…, estaba segura de haberlo visto en algún lado.

Llego al gran comedor y espero para entrar con un grupo de alumnos rezagados para no llamar tanto la atención. Sin embargo, Dumbledore se puse de pie nada más verla aparecer y el silenció en el salón fue instantáneo.

-No ocurre con mucha frecuencia, pero este año tenemos el agrado de contar entre nuestros estudiantes a la señorita Hermione Granger, que ha decidido terminar su educación mágica en Hogwarts-los estudiantes miraron a Hermione con curiosidad quien notaba como las mejilla se le calentaban; nunca había tenido tantas miradas sobre ella.- Previamente fue seleccionada para la casa Gryffindor, y confío en que todos logremos que se sienta cómoda-Dumbledore le sonrió con calidez antes de volver a sentarse y poco a poco la actividad volvió al gran comedor, aunque algunos seguían mirándola.

Hermione, fingiendo no ver las señas que le hacía Lily Evans para que fuera a su lado, paso a sentarse cerca de un grupo de chicos de quinto que comentaban los TIMOS que tendrían que hacer ese año.

No tenía mucha hambre, pero igualmente se sirvió un poco de puré de patatas y de dedicó a juguetear con la comida mientras observaba con disimulo la mesa de Gryffindor. Una punzada de dolor surcó su pecho cuando sus ojos encontraron a James Potter. Nunca había pensado que cuando la gente le decía a Harry que era igual a su padre, había querido decir exactamente eso. Ambos tenían el mismo cabello negro despeinado, sus rasgos faciales eran parecidos y, a pesar de que ella sabía que James tenía los ojos castaños, ambos usaban sendas gafas redondas y de lejos, a Hermione le parecía estar viendo a su mejor amigo.

Apartó los ojos ligeramente húmedos, pero casi un segundo después los volvió a alzar y esta vez los fijo en los chicos con los que hablaba, pretendiendo no darse cuenta de las miradas que ellos le lanzaban. Reconoció a Remus, muchos más sano de lo que ella le había visto nunca, pero aún en ese entonces tenía un aire ligeramente enfermo, aunque de alguna manera para ese adolescente de casi dieciocho años parecía quedarle bien.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando se fijo en el chico bajito y rollizo que estaba al lado de Remus. Se pregunto si para ese entonces las ideas de pasarse al lado oscuro ya rondaban por la cabeza de Peter Pettigrew. Apartó los ojos de él con desagrado, pero casi inmediatamente fueron atraídos hacia Sirius Black sentado a la derecha de James, muy diferente a como ella lo conocía. Quizás se debía a que aún no tenía esa aura sombría que permaneció con él incluso después de salir de Azkaban, y que le duro hasta el día en que murió, dos años más tarde.

Sus hormonas tuvieron que hacerle admitir que el Sirius Black de dieciocho años era bastante guapo…, se sonrojo al pensar en eso y volvió a clavar la vista en su plato, de donde no la levanto hasta que los alumnos comenzaron a ponerse de pie para ir a sus salas comunes. Hermione siguió, un poco apartada, a los estudiantes de Gryffindor hasta la torre sin hablar ni mirar a nadie, sobre todo con Lily o los merodeadores. Después de haberlo pensado, había decidido que era mejor no hacerse muy cercano a ellos, por la dudas.

Alguien pronunció la contraseña y los estudiantes ingresaron a la sala común, donde la mayoría se quedo, pero Hermione subió rápidamente las escaleras de las chicas y entro en el dormitorio de séptimo que era igual, excepto por alguna que otra pequeña decoración, al suyo en su tiempo. Caminó hasta la cama que parecía no ser de nadie y tomo el trozo de pergamino que reposaba sobre la almohada.

"_En el baúl a los pies de su cama esta todo lo que pueda necesitar para cursar sus materias, y para que no pase apuros en su estancia en Hogwarts"_

No estaba firmada, pero no le prestó atención a eso. Abrió el baúl y se encontró con todos los libros de textos, plumas, tinteros, royos de pergaminos, hasta había ropa perfectamente doblada y una bolsita mediana llena de galeones.

Se le formo un nudo en la garganta, pero respiro hondo para calmarse. Estaba sacando el pijama de entre las cosas del baúl cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Lily acompañada de dos chicas.

-Ya estás aquí, no te vi entrar-Lily le sonrió mientras caminaba hasta su cama, que era la que estaba a la derecha de la de Hermione. La castaña le devolvió la sonrisa sin saber que decir, pero en ese momento se presentaron las dos chicas.

-¡Hola! Soy Elizabeth Ross-dijo una muchacha de cabello claro, brillantes ojos celeste y una amistosa sonrisa.

-Mary McDonall-se presentó la otra muchacha, de cabello negro algo rizado y ojos azules.- Que extraño que hayas llegado cuando llevamos casi un mes de clases-comentó la chica encaminándose hacia su cama, frente a la de ella.

-Que agradable comentario Mary-le dijo Elizabeth rodando los ojos y sentándose en la cama al lado de la de Mary.

-Solo tengo curiosidad-se defendió la muchacha encogiéndose de hombros, y miró a Hermione esperando que ella dijera algo.

-Eh...tuve…tuve problemas con…para llegar-dijo Hermione aclarándose un poco la garganta. Aún no se sentía lista para responder preguntas, todavía tenía que inventar una historia. Hasta el momento Lily era la única que sabía lo del ataque de mortifagos, y ahora se arrepentía de habérselo contado.- Es un placer conocerlas, pero estoy un poco cansada…las veo mañana…

-Buenas noches-le dijo Lily y Hermione espero que fuera producto de su imaginación la expresión ligeramente suspicaz que creyó ver en el rostro de Lily.

La muchacha cerró las cortinas de su cama, se puso el pijama lentamente y luego se dejo caer contra la almohada con la vista clavada en el techo.

Las otras tres chicas hablaron un momento hasta que, luego de una media hora, se dieron las buenas noches, apagaron las luces y cada una acostó en su cama. Al cabo de un momento, lo único que se escucho fueron las respiraciones acompasadas.

Hermione ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en qué momento las lagrimas habían comenzado a rodas por sus mejillas, pero no hizo el intento de secárselas. Tomo una almohada y se acostó de lado tratando de amortiguar los sollozos, sintiéndose más sola que nunca…ni siquiera en su primer año en Hogwarts se había sentido tan perdida.

No imaginó que Lily, acostada en su cama y mirando el techo, escuchaba sus sollozos con un nudo en la garganta.

•••

-¿No es un poco extraño?

Los cuatro merodeadores se encontraban en la sala común después de que todos los estudiantes se hubieran ido a sus dormitorios. Se hallaban sentados en los sillones más cómodos, cerca de la chimenea, o por lo menos Remus y Peter estaban sentados, Sirius y James estaban tirados en el suelo, jugando a lanzarse entre ellos una pequeña pelota de goma.

-Sí, es raro-coincidió James tirándole la pelota a Sirius.

-¿Qué es raro?-quiso saber Peter medio perdido.

-Lo de la chica Peter-contestó Sirius con un tono de obviedad, cogiendo la pelota y volviendo a lanzársela a James.- Primero la encontramos en el bosque en un estado lamentable, Poppy nos dice que la chica probablemente fue torturada, y luego Dumbledore le dice a todo el colegio que ella vino a terminar su ultimo año en Hogwarts.

-¿Y qué hay de raro en es…?

-¡Vamos, Peter! Despierta-James agarro un cojín y se lo tiró a su pequeño amigo que lo paro por los pelos.- Después de cómo la encontramos y de que Poppy nos dijera eso, la explicación de Dumbledore es de locos.

-Bueno, Dumbledore siempre ha sido un poquito…-comentó Peter inseguro y trazó círculos alrededor de su cien. Los merodeadores sonrieron, pero luego volvieron a quedarse serios. James miró de reojo a Remus, preguntándose si sería mejor decirle que posiblemente Lily sabía su secreto, puede que ni siquiera fuera así, aunque él estaba seguro, pero ella era amiga de Remus y James estaba seguro de que no se lo había dicho a nadie y que tampoco lo haría. No había necesidad de preocuparlo.

-Sí, puede que Dumbledore haga las cosas a su manera…pero incluso esto es un poco raro-comentó Remus al rato echando hacía atrás en el sillón.

-Quizás es solo raro para nosotros-dijo Sirius agarrando una vez más la pelota y lanzándola al aire un par de veces antes de lanzársela a su amigo.- Después de todo, fuimos los únicos que la vieron en el estado en que se encontraba. Dudo mucho que los demás piensen que es raro que haya llegado a estudiar aquí-añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

-Supongo. Pero igual hay algo extraño-dijo James con el ceño fruncido.

-De todas formas no creo que sea tan fácil como ir y preguntárselo-Remus suspiro y se puso de pie, aún sintiéndose cansado después de la pasada transformación.- Me voy a dormir-se despidió de sus amigos y luego subió a su habitación, al poco rato, sus amigos lo siguieron.

•••

_¡Hola!_

_Ya saben, cualquier comentario, opinión, crítica constructiva, etc., será bienvenida._

"_Travesura realizada"_

_Debny Black_


	5. Durante la noche

_Desclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a JK Rowilign, yo los pido prestados un ratito por mera diversión._

_"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

_Capitulo 5: "Durante la noche"_

-… ¿No quieres que conozca a mis padres Hermione…?

-No puedo, es peligroso-le decía la chica con aprehensión. Ella y Harry se hayan sentados frente al lago, Hermione con la angustia oprimiéndole el pecho y Harry mirándola con expresión de suplica.

-Podría tener a toda mi familia, Sirius viviría y podría tener la familia que siempre quise…

-No puedo Harry-Hermione sintió las lagrimas en sus ojos y la expresión de tristeza de su amigo solo lograba que se sintiera peor.- Cambiar algo resultaría peligroso…

-Mis padres no merecían morir de esa forma Hermione, tú lo sabes-Harry la miraba con una expresión acusadora.- Tienes el poder de cambiar las cosas, de darme la oportunidad de ser un chico normal…y no lo haces porque tienes miedo.

-Pero Harry…-Hermione lo miro con un deje de desesperación.- No puedo, si lo hago y algo sale mal, nos pondríamos a todos en peligros y podría resultar mucho peor…

De pronto, una risa fría y casi infantil invadió el lugar.

-La sangre sucia es muy egoísta. Podría salvar a tus padres advirtiéndoles, pero es egoísta y demasiado cobarde para hacerlo ¿no es cierto pequeña impura?- La voz de Bellatrix Lestrange les llegaba desde algún lugar, y a pesar de que Hermione miraba en todas direcciones, no la podía ver.

-No…no es verdad…yo nunca…no puedo…-farfulló Hermione con desesperación mientras el rostro de Harry pasaba de la tristeza a la decepción.

-Demasiado cobarde-se escucho de nuevo la voz de Bellatrix, y de pronto un rayo de luz verde que parecía provenir de ninguna parte, inundo el lugar…

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada, empapada en un sudor frío y con el corazón latiendo frenéticamente en su pecho.

-Dios…-gimió llevando una mano a los ojos y se percató de que estaba llorando, de nuevo.

Debió quedarse dormida en algún momento y durante la pesadilla había vuelvo derramar lágrimas, sentía los ojos pesados e hinchados sumado a eso el dolor que palpitaba en sus sienes.

Pero no podía dejar de pensar en el sueño, ¿Estaba siendo demasiado egoísta? Tenía la oportunidad de cambiar las cosas, pero hacerlo resultaría muy peligroso ¿Qué pasaría si en vez de arreglarlas lo único que lograba era que todo fuera peor?, los sucesos tenían que pasar tal y como ella los conocía…pero el rostro de dolor y decepción de Harry se negaban a abandonar sus pensamientos.

Hermione descorrió las cortinas de su cama y miró el reloj que Lily tenía en su mesita de noche, las cuatro y trece minutos de la madrugada. Se puso de pie con lentitud, y tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a sus compañeras, entró en el baño y se lavó la cara, suspirando de alivio cuando el frío del agua calmo en parte el dolor y la hinchazón de sus ojos.

Regreso a su cama y se quedo mirando el techo, con miles de ideas dando vueltas por su agotada cabeza, pero antes de ser consciente de ello, había vuelto a caer en un sueño inquieto.

•••

-Hay que despertarla-Hermione salió de su poco reparador sueño cuando el murmullo de voces la despertó.

-Se ve cansada, quizás podamos explicarles a los profesorees…-decía la voz que reconoció como la de Mary.

-Es su primer día, seguro no querrá llegar tarde a clases-insistió la voz de Elizabeth, aunque no sonaba muy convencida.

-Ustedes bajen, yo la despertaré-habló esta vez la voz de Lily. Mary y Elizabeth debieron asentir porque un minuto después escucho la puerta del dormitorio abrirse, y solo cuando se cerro, sintió que Lily se acercaba a su cama-¿Hermione?-llamó Lily con voz queda.- ¿Estás despierta?-la mano de la muchacha sacudió ligeramente su hombro. La castaña abrió pesadamente los ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar ante la brillante luz del día.

-Sí, yo…ya me levanto-se llevó una mano a los ojos y se los restregó mientras se sentaba en la cama.

Lily la miro con una mal disimulada expresión de inquietud, pero Hermione estaba demasiado ocupada levantándose y vistiéndose como para darse cuenta de ello. La pelirroja no estaba segura de si preguntarle cual era la razón de su llanto la noche anterior, pero supuso que si ella había esperando a que todas estuvieran dormidas, era obvio que no quería que la vieran, ni mucho menos que le preguntaran. Así que se mordió la lengua y trato de hacer como que no se daba cuenta de los ojos rojos e hinchados de la chica.

-¿Quieres que te espere para bajar a desayunar?-le preguntó mientras metía un par de libros en la mochila.

-No, creo que recordaré el camino al comedor-le dijo Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, de acuerdo-dijo Lily tras dudar un momento, se despidió de ella y bajo a la sala común. Hermione espero a que la puerta se cerrara para volver a sentarse en su cama y suspirar, no tenía ganas de ir a clases, pero si faltaba tendría problemas y eso era lo último que quería. Con el de estar en un tiempo que no era el suyo era ya un problema bastante grande.

Se puso de pie y camino hasta el baño, donde hizo una mueca al ver el estado de sus ojos, era más que seguro que Lily los había notado y en el fondo Hermione le agradecía que no hubiera hecho ningún comentario. Apunto sus ojos con la varita y en un segundo desapareció la hinchazón, aunque eso no mejoro el resto de su aspecto, estaba pálida y su cabello estaba hecho un nido desgreñado. Lo peino, lo sujetó en dos trenzas y se pellizco las mejillas para darles algo de color, no quedo muy satisfecha, pero tampoco tenía ganas de esforzarse más. Cogió la mochila a los pies de su cama y metió en ella algunos libros antes de salir y bajar al gran comedor, no tenía hambre, pero si no comía algo su aspecto no mejoraría mucho más.

-¡Ah! Señorita Granger-Hermione miró hacia atrás y vio a la profesora McGonagall caminando hacia ella. Aún se le hacía raro, y un poco doloroso, ver a tanta gente que en su tiempo estaba muerta, pero trató de que no se le notara y espero a que la profesora llegara a su lado.- ¿Podría acompañarme a mi despacho? Le entregare su horario-pero antes de esperar respuesta, ya había echado a andar y a Hermione no le quedo otra opción que seguirla.

Entraron en su despacho y McGonagall se sentó detrás de su escritorio indicándole a la muchacha que tomara asiento frente a ella.

-Bueno…-comenzó mientras rebuscaba entre los pergaminos que tenía en la mesa.- El profesor Dumbledore me explico…todo en lo referente a su situación-le dijo al tiempo que tomaba su horario y anotaba un par de cosas.

-Oh-Hermione hizo una mueca y se removió incomoda en la silla. Le parecía que entre más gente supiera las circunstancias de su llegada, más difícil sería mantenerlo todo en secreto.

-Del futuro…francamente…-daba la impresión de que McGonagall no encontraba las palabras para expresar lo que pensaba del asunto, incluso parecía que se encontraba un poco recelosa. La profesora suspiro y la miró.- ¿Qué materias cursaba?-preguntó cambiando bruscamente de tema.

Hermione le respondió rápidamente, queriendo salir de ahí lo antes posible. McGonagall golpeo el horario con su varita antes de tendérselo. La castaña se puso de pie, pero antes de salir la profesora la llamo:

-Señorita Granger, si tiene algún problema…no dudo en venir a verme.

-Gracias profesora-Hermione le sonrió, después de todo, Minerva McGonagall siempre había sido su profesora favorita.

Fuera del despacho, la castaña miro su horario: pociones. No tenía ganas de ir a clases, se moría de ganas de ir a la biblioteca y buscar algo que la ayudase. Quizás Dumbledore le hubiera dicho que no sería fácil, por no decir casi imposible, de encontrar una solución, y puede que fuera cierto, pero la biblioteca siempre la había ayudado a resolver sus dudas y a lo mejor esta vez también lo haría, aunque una vocecita en su cabeza, que prefería ignorar, le decía que solo iría a perder el tiempo.

Estuvo a punto de hacer caso omiso al horario, pero su sentido de la responsabilidad estaba demasiado desarrollado como para hacerlo, además de que tampoco quería empezar con mal pie. Aunque se le revolvía el estomago de solo pensarlo, había grandes posibilidades de que permaneciera allí unos cuantos meses, quizás hasta años, antes de encontrar alguna solución. Al final del curso tendría que dar los Éxtasis como todos los demás, e incluso aunque no fuera su tiempo, no le agradaba la idea de no obtener buenos resultados.

•••

-Entonces, ¿Alguien me puede decir que poción es esta?-preguntó el profesor Slughorn dando una palmada y mirando a sus alumnos, en especial a Lily quien ya tenía su mano en el aire, pero se sorprendió un poco cuando vio otra mano elevada junto a la de ella.

Hermione, quien tenía muy arraigado el hábito de responder correctamente a las preguntas, incluso aunque no estuvieran dirigidas a ella directamente, no pudo evitar alzar la mano.

La castaña y la pelirroja se miraron un poco desconcertadas, luego, con la misma sincronización con que habían levantado sus manos, fruncieron el ceño y se voltearon a mirar al profesor, quien parecía un poco contrariado y no muy seguro de a quien darle la palabra.

-Sí, bueno…está bien… ¿Señorita Granger?-dijo por fin Slughorn y Lily bajo la mano sintiéndose un poco molesta y decepcionada.

-Veritaserum, señor, el suero de la verdad. Solo tres gotas y quien las bebe revelara todos sus secretos-contestó Hermione con seguridad.

-Excelente, cinco puntos para Gryffindor-concedió el profesor encantado. La mano de Lily apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria su pluma.- Como dijo la señorita Granger, solo tres gotas de esta magnífica poción y tendrán una hora garantizada de completa sinceridad con una persona en específica. Grandes resultados si se elabora de forma correcta, y desastrosas consecuencias si la elaboran mal…Bien, ahora abran su libro en la pagina 273 y espero que preparen una muestra decente de poción del sueño-Los alumnos comenzaron a trabajar mientras Slughorn se iba paseando por las mesas.

-Excelente respuesta señorita Granger-comentó Slughorn cuando llego a su mesa.

-Gracias señor-Hermione le sonrió con cortesía al tiempo que echaba cuidadosamente sus ingredientes en la poción.

-Por simple curiosidad, usted no será pariente de…

-No lo creo profesor, provengo de familia muggle-lo interrumpió la castaña con educación.

-Oh, bueno-Slughorn se mostro ligeramente desilusionado, pero enseguida dibujo una sonrisa.- De todos modos, me gustaría tenerla presente en una pequeña reunión que organizare. Le haré saber la fecha más adelante.

-Gracias profesor-Hermione volvió a sonreírle y removió su poción en sentido anti horario.

-Estupenda poción-alabó Slughorn antes de seguir recorriendo el aula. A su lado, las raíces de Lily quedaron trituradas por la fuerza de su puño.

•••

-¿Estas molesta por algo Lily?-le preguntó Mary cuando se reunió con sus amigas una hora más tarde.

-Por supuesto que no-contestó Lily con un tono que claramente quería decir "si"

-Está molesta porque la chica Granger la supero en pociones-soltó Elizabeth con una sonrisita burlona, y Lily la fulmino con la mirada.

-No me supero-contradijo la pelirroja a la defensiva, y carraspeó un poco mientras se sonrojaba.- Contestó bien un par de preguntas, eso es todo.

-Estas molesta-dijeron sus amigas a la vez.

-Cállense-espetó Lily enfada con ellas, apretando el paso y mirando como Hermione salía del aula y enfilaba con rapidez por el pasillo, con la actitud de alguien que sabía a dónde se dirigía.

-¿Qué pasa?-inquirió Mary cuando se detuvo mirando el pasillo con el ceño fruncido.

-Nada-pero en su interior pensó que para ser alguien que apenas llevaba un día en ese castillo, Hermione Granger parecía saber exactamente a donde iba.

•••

Hermione soltó un resoplido de disgusto, y cerró con fuerza el cuarto libro que ya había ojeado. Nada, no había encontrado nada de nada en la hora y media que llevaba allí.

Miró su reloj, se había saltado historia de la magia (de todos modos dudaba que Bins se diera cuenta), pero aún le quedaba otra media hora antes de su clase de transformaciones. Se puso de pie y fue a dejar el libro en su lugar, pero se quedo con el brazo estirado cuando en la otra esquina de la estantería reconoció a Severus Snape, no muy diferente a como sería en veinte años más. Seguía teniendo el mismo cabello graso y la piel cetrina, y aún en ese tiempo, a Hermione ya le parecía ver ese aire solitario y opaco que pareció perseguirlo toda la vida.

El muchacho pasó por su lado sin reparar en su presencia y Hermione lo siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión.

Se preguntó si el Snape de ese tiempo ya tendría más o menos una idea de cómo sería su futuro.

Soltó un quedo suspiro y dejo el libro en su lugar. Camino de vuelta a su mesa, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino y sus ojos se dirigieron hacia las puertas de la sección prohibida…Con un poco de suerte, las respuestas que tanto ansiaba las podría hallar ahí.

-¿Ocurre algo?-la castaña miró hacia atrás y se encontró con los agudos y recelosos ojos de Madame Pince.

-Nada, solo pensaba-Hermione le sonrió y prosiguió su camino. Recogió sus cosas a la carrera y se dirigió a su clase de transformaciones. Se sentó al final del aula y apenas si estuvo atenta a lo que la profesora decía, su mente estaba concentrada en encontrar una manera de entrar. Pedir un permiso a algún profesor no sería fácil, más aún teniendo que explicar la razón de porque querría entrar allí, cosa que no estaba dispuesta a hacer. Tendría que encontrar otra manera… y colarse a mitad de la noche parecía la más accesible por el momento.

•••

Hermione miro su reloj: las dos y treinta minutos de la madrugada, y ya todas sus compañeras estaban en las profundidades del sueño.

Se levanto de la cama y se calzó sus zapatillas en silencio. Tomo un suéter y camino con cuidado hasta la puerta, tratando de hacer lo más ligeras sus pisadas. La abrió lentamente y la cerró tras si con sumo cuidado. Se permitió soltar el aire que había estado reteniendo y bajó las escaleras al tiempo que se ponía el suéter encima de la camiseta del pijama.

A pesar de que la sala común estaba completamente vacía y en silencio, Hermione tuvo sumo cuidado al salir por el retrato, ignorando las protestas de la dama gorda al ser despertada.

La castaña dibujo una mueca mientras caminaba por los silenciosos pasillos. De noche, el castillo resultaba mucho más frío y tétrico. El corazón le latía fuertemente en el pecho a causa de los nervios y el temor de ser descubierta, y su cuello comenzaba a dolerle de tantas veces que lo giraba para ver hacia atrás.

En su tiempo habían sido muy pocas las veces que salía a los pasillos a deshoras, y cuando lo hacía normalmente era bajo la capa invisible de Harry. Ahora se sobresaltaba por cualquier mínimo ruido que escuchaba y en una ocasión estuvo a punto de chocar contra una armadura al estar pendiente de mirar hacia atrás.

Bajó con rapidez las escaleras que llevaban al cuarto piso y enfiló por el pasillo al tiempo que fruncía el ceño. Aún no sabía muy bien como haría para entrar en la sección prohibida, pero se dijo que ya llegaría el momento para preocuparse por eso, ahora solo tenía que concentrarse en llegar a la biblioteca sin ser detectada…

Un maullido se escucho a su espalda y Hermione se paralizó, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás.

-¿Ocurre algo preciosa?-verdadero pánico le entró a Hermione cuando escucho la voz de Filch, y ya estaba pensando en echar a correr cuando de la nada una mano tapo su boca y otra la agarro de la cintura. La castaña sintió que la jalaban y un segundo después se encontró apoyada contra la fría pared y envuelta en una total oscuridad.

•••

_¡Hola!_

_Espero que les haya gustado _

_Besos y hasta la pró pero muchas gracias por sus reviews :)_

"_Travesura realizada"_

_Debny Black._


	6. Aventurillas nocturnas

_Desclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a JK Rowilign, yo los pido prestados un ratito por mera diversión._

_Nota: Bueno, después de pensarlo he decido que serán muy pocos, para no decir nada, los datos que utilizare del último libro, no me ayudan a que el fic vaya por el rumbo que quiero._

_"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

_Capitulo 6: "Aventurillas nocturnas"_

El corazón de Hermione se le subió a garganta y empezó a retorcerse frenéticamente para soltarse del agarre de aquellos desconocidos brazos.

Su captor soltó una maldición cuando en el intento de zafarse el codo de Hermione lo golpeó con fuerza en el estomago.

-¡Quédate quieta! Soy yo-la chica dejo de moverse en cuanto reconoció la voz de Sirius.

-¿Sirius?-preguntó en un susurro estrangulado.

-El mismo-contestó mientras se llevaba una mano a la zona golpeada.

-¡Idiota! Casi me da un infarto-le recrimino Hermione golpeándolo en el hombro antes de llevarse una mano al pecho tratando de calmar los alocados latidos de su corazón.

-Lo siento-se disculpó con una media sonrisa. - No pretendía asustarte.

-Ya-la castaña lo fulmino con la mirada y se recostó contra la pared.

-Te salve de Filch ¿no?-le recordó Sirius frunciendo el ceño ante lo poco agradecida que se mostraba la muchacha.

-Sí, perdona, es solo que me diste un susto de muerte-se excusó Hermione un poco avergonzada. - Gracias, no me apetecía terminar castigada.

-Si no hubieras estado aquí a estas horas, no abrías estado a punto-matizó Sirius.

-Ya, mira quien fue a hablar-comentó Hermione eludiendo la implícita pregunta de las palabras del chico, y comenzando a caminar por el pasadizo, el cual comunicaba el cuarto piso con el séptimo, y que tantas veces había recorrido con sus amigos; olvidando por un momento que se suponía que ella no conocía el castillo, pero Hermione se sentía demasiado frustrada como para pensar en eso.

La oportunidad de entrar en la biblioteca se había ido a la basura y no estaba muy segura de si se atrevería a intentarlo una segunda vez.

-¿Hermione?

-¿Qué?-preguntó con sobresalto, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Te preguntaba que hacías aquí a estas horas-repitió el chico mirándola con el ceño levemente fruncido. Eran pocos los alumnos que conocían aquel pasadizo y Hermione, que era nueva, parecía saber exactamente donde iba.

-Quería ver el castillo de noche-respondió vagamente la muchacha, y volvió a quedarse en silencio, indicándole que no diría más sobre el asunto. -¿Y tú que hacías?

-Nada, solo tenía…algo que hacer-se encogió de hombros Sirius, pero con una pequeña sonrisa jugueteando en sus labios.

-Ajá-fue lo único que dijo Hermione, suponiendo que habría quedado con alguna chica, y frunció el ceño cuando descubrió que ese pensamiento la molestaba un poco.

"_Que ridículo" _se dijo con desdén.

Salieron del pasadizo y Hermione fingió no saber por dónde ir.

-Es por aquí-le indicó Sirius cuando vio que la castaña miraba a ambos lados del pasillo con expresión confusa.

-Ah sí, claro-caminaron hasta la sala común en completo silencio. Sirius pronunció la contraseña y entraron en la sala común ignorando las protestas de la dama gorda. - Gracias de nuevo por salvarme de Filch…y disculpa el golpe-Hermione le sonrió un poco avergonzada.

-Descuida, no pegas tan fuerte-le dijo Sirius con una media sonrisa.- Si se te ocurre volver a salir de noche, asegúrate de que Filch no te sorprenda, sus castigos suelen ser bastante desagradables-la previno.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. Buenas noches-Hermione le sonrió levemente y luego se dio la vuelta para subir a su habitación.

Sirius la observo desaparecer por las escaleras, y se dijo que Hermione Granger era una chica muy peculiar.

•••

Las lechuzas invadieron el gran comedor en el desayuno de la mañana siguiente. Hermione ni se molesto en levantar la vista. En su tiempo, solo recibía alguna que otra carta semanal de sus padres y su edición del profeta. En este tiempo ni siquiera había nacido y aún no se subscribía a nada.

Jugueteo con su desayuno y estuvo barajando las idea de faltar a DCAO y volver a la biblioteca, quizás no busco bien y si había un libro que podría ayudarla. Aunque la idea de intentar de nuevo entrar en la sección prohibida seguía rondado por su cabeza.

-¡Maldición!-la castaña levanto la cabeza al escuchar la queja de Lily, sentada a poca distancia de ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Elizabeth con curiosidad.

-Tengo que cumplir el castigo esta noche-suspiró dejando aún lado la nota que una lechuza de la escuela le había traído.

-¿Castigo? ¿Estás castigada?-Mary la miró con incredulidad.

-Si, se me había olvidado-Lily hizo una mueca y pico con fuerza un trozo de tarta.

-¿Qué hiciste?

-…Nada.

-No te castigan por no hacer nada-replicó Elizabeth suspicaz.

-Estaba en los pasillos a deshoras-se animo a confesar la pelirroja.

-¿Y que hacías?-quiso saber Mary con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nada-repitió Lily dejando su desayuno a un lado.

-Lily, no te…

-Llegamos tarde a clases-Lily se puso de pie, interrumpiéndola, y tomando el asa de su bolso salió de gran comedor.

Elizabeth y Mary la siguieron a los pocos minutos. Hermione dejo de jugar con su comida sin haber probado casi nada y las siguió a su clase.

-Guarden sus libros-Marina Ipwich, la profesora de defensa, entro en el aula con paso alegre. - Pensé que hoy podríamos hacer una clase práctica y el profesor Dumbledore dio su consentimiento. Así que…

La profesora agito la varita y las mesas se pegaron a la pared, dejando un gran espacio en medio.

-Haremos un pequeño duelo de unos cinco minutos por pareja, solo para ver que tal están-la profesora Ipwich tomo un pergamino y con su varita fue pasando los nombres.

-A ver…Bien, empezaremos con…Granger, Evans arriba-indico la mujer mientras agitaba la varita por segunda vez y los estudiantes se hicieron a un lado cuando una gran tarima apareció en medio. - Cinco minuto, y no se excedan con sus hechizos, es solo una práctica. Pueden empezar.

A Hermione le temblaba un poco el brazo cuando levanto su varita y apunto a Lily, que hacía lo mismo con ella. No era muy buena en los duelo pero sabía defenderse, aunque pensar que estaba apuntando a la futura madre de Harry la ponía un poco nerviosa.

-_¡Desmaius!_-Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado cuando el hechizo de Lily pasó a escasos dos centímetros de su cabeza.

La miró con expresión ligeramente aturdida. Lily alzo una ceja.

-¿No va a defenderse, señorita Granger?-se escucho la voz de la profesora.

Hermione volvió a alzar la varita y apunto a Lily.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_

-_¡Impedimenta! ¡Confundus!_-atacó Hermione. Lily lo esquivo y la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-_¡Inmóvilus!_

-_¡Protego!_

-Es suficiente. Bien hecho señoritas-Ambas bajaron la varita, pero se quedaron mirando con el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.- Ahora bajen.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó Elizabeth cuando Lily llego a su lado.

-Estoy bien-contestó Lily secamente.

-Bien, ahora el turno de…Potter, Snape…

James dibujo una pequeña sonrisa mientras subía a la tarima de un salto.

Lily se puso un poco ansiosa, no estaba muy segura de que enfrentar a esos dos fuera buena idea.

Hermione se sentó encima de unos de los pupitres, algo alejada de sus compañeros de clase, y observo como los contrincantes de apuntaban. Por lo que le había contado Harry en alguna ocasión, James Potter y Severus Snape se odiaban mutua y profundamente.

Se preguntó si la profesora Ipwich estaría al tanto de eso.

-Las mismas reglas para ustedes caballeros, pueden empezar.

-_¡Expelliarmus!_-atacó Snape de inmediato, James alcanzó a hacerse a un lado y contraataco.

-_¡Impedimenta! ¡Repulso! _

-_¡Protego! ¡Diffindo!_ -James soltó una maldición cuando el hechizo de Snape le rozo el brazo, haciéndole un corte.

-¡Señor Snape!

-_¡Demaius!_-Ninguno de los dos hizo caso a la profesora cuando protesto, y siguieron lanzándose hechizos mutuamente.

Los alumnos se apiñaban alrededor de la tarima gritando y animando mientras los hechizos y maldiciones de los dos contrincantes subían cada vez más de nivel.

Lily se clavaba con fuerza las uñas de las manos en el brazo, pero no prestaba atención a nada que no fuera el ir y venir de maldiciones. Involuntariamente su miraba se posaba en James cada tanto, observando con ansiedad como el corte de su brazo, aunque no muy profundo, no dejaba de sangrar.

-¡Suficiente!-exclamó la profesora, pero ni James ni Snape la escuchaban, empeñados en acabar el uno con el otro. - ¡He dicho que basta! -la profesora agito su varita y una barrera invisible se formo entre los dos, provocando que sus hechizos rebotaran y que ambos fueran expulsados a cada esquina de la tarima. - ¡Fui suficientemente clara con las reglas! ¡Veinte puntos menos para cada uno! -exclamó la profesora enojada, en el momento en que el timbre sonaba. - Pueden irse, pero que les quede claro que después de esto, pensaré mucho en si continuar la próxima clase.- varios alumnos protestaron, pero la profesora hizo oídos sordos a todos y los despacho.

-¿Estás bien amigo?-preguntó Sirius mientras ayudaba a James a ponerse de pie.

-Mejor que nunca-masculló el chico zafándose de Sirius y poniendo de pie él solo.

-Fue espectacular-comentó Peter cuando los cuatro salieron del aula. James miró a Lily, quien le devolvió la mirada con una expresión que no supe descifrar. La chica se dio la vuelta y salió del aula con sus amigas, siendo seguidas por Hermione quien miro a los merodeadores de reojo mientras salía.

-Creo que te pasaste un poco James-opinó Remus, aún con ligeras marcas de la recientemente pasada luna llena.

-No empieces Remus-gruño James llevándose una mano al corte de su brazo y haciendo una mueca ante el escozor que le causaba.

-De todos modos no me sorprendería si McGonagall se entera de esto, puede que hasta te castigue de nuevo-le dijo Sirius con una sonrisita mirando a James, este se encogió de hombros sin importarle mucho si McGonagall lo castigaba o no de nuevo.

•••

-El señor Black y el señor Pettigrew irán a la biblioteca. Hay unos cuantos libros que tienen que ser ordenados-Sirius se cruzo de brazos y contuvo un bufido desdeñoso. No le sorprendía que McGonagall no hubiera encontrado un castigo mejor. - El señor Potter y la señorita Evans irán al bosque prohibido donde…

-¿Cómo dice?-la interrumpió Lily con un sobresalto, y miró a la profesora con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Lo que escucho.

-Pe-pero…se supone que el bosque…bueno, está prohibido-dijo la pelirroja sin saber cómo expresarse mejor.

-Eso ya lo sé señorita Evans-McGonagall la miro con severidad. - Irán con Hagrid, él les dirá que hacer-la profesora entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa y miró a James. -La profesora Ipwich me comentó lo sucedido durante su clase, pero seré benevolente con usted señor Potter y no le daré un castigo adicional por eso, solo espero que no se vuelva a repetir. Ahora váyanse, y nada de magia-añadió mirando a Sirius y a Peter.

-Pudo ser peor-comentó Peter al salir del despacho.

-No pudo ser más aburrido-dijo Sirius a su vez con las manos en los bolsillos.

-No puedo creer que nos enviara al bosque-murmuraba Lily para sí. Sirius y Peter se despidieron de ellos y continuaron hacia la biblioteca, mientras que ella y James salían del castillo y caminaban hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Relájate Evans, estarás conmigo-sonrió James. Para él, una visita al bosque no era exactamente su idea de castigo. Se lo conocía al revés y al derecho y no daba tanto miedo ni era tan peligroso como muchos pensaban, solo había que saber dónde ir, por donde pisar y que cosas no tocar.

-Que gran consuelo, ahora me siento mucho mejor-ironizó Lily, mitad asustada y mitad malhumorada.

-¿Qué tal Hagrid? -saludó James cuando llegaron junto al guardabosque.

-Hola James, Lily-contestó Hagrid palmeando la cabeza de su enorme perro jabalinero, _Fang_. - No hay semana en que no te castiguen muchacho.

-Ya me conoces ¿Qué puedo decir?-James se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Lily resoplo, impaciente.

-¿Qué tenemos que hacer?-preguntó la muchacha.

-Ah sí…Hay un unicornio enfermo en el bosque, es bastante joven y suelen asustarse con facilidad, así que si lo encuentran actúen con suavidad-explicó Hagrid mientras caminaban hacia los inicios del bosque.- Ustedes vayan por el sendero, si lo ven envíen chispas rojas…y si necesitan ayuda, también. Tengan cuidado-Hagrid los miro un momento antes de internarse en el bosque seguido de su perro.

-Es increíble que nos enviaran al bosque. Nos podría pasar cualquier cosa-farfullaba Lily mientras caminaban por el sendero y miraba a su alrededor con inquietud.

El ruido de una rama quebrándose la hizo darse la vuelta sobresaltada y escrutar las sombras, pero no lograba distinguir nada que no fueran extrañas sombrar producidas por los árboles y arbustos.

-Tranquila Lily-James retrocedió hasta llegar junto a ella y le puso las manos en los hombros para incitarla a seguir caminando.

Caminaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos, con Lily sobresaltándose a cada minúsculo ruido que escuchaba y James sonriendo entre divertido y cariñoso ante cada salto de ella.

-¿Se supone que tenemos que seguir caminando hasta que encontremos al dichoso unicornio?-preguntó Lily al rato con nerviosismo.

-Esas fueron las instrucciones-comentó James a su espalda.

Lily hizo una mueca y giro la cabeza cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio un destello blanco a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

-Creo que ahí está. Vamos-Lily se salió del sendero y se interno con rapidez en el bosque. Deseosa de terminar con esto de una vez, ni siquiera escuchó como James la llamada y siguió caminando, y sin darse cuenta pronto se encontró sola.

•••

Hermione miro su reloj, eran cerca de las doce de la noche y no creía que a esa hora hubiera alguien en los pasillos. Tenía que volver a intentar entrar en la biblioteca, quizás no encontrara nada, pero solo lo aceptaría cuando lo viera con sus propios ojos.

Bajo en silencio a la sala común y salió a los pasillos. Esto era tentar a la suerte, pero no se quedaría tranquila hasta revisar unos cuantos libros.

Casi de milagro llego al curto piso sin toparse con nadie, y camino con un poco mas de ansiedad hacia la biblioteca, cuya puerta estaba entreabierta. Hermione frunció el ceño mientras la abría un poco más con cuidado. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero la débil luz de los candelabros, provenientes de unos de los pasillos, le llamo la atención. Camino con lentitud y se detuvo en seco cuando escucho una voz.

-¡Maldición! Ni siquiera entiendo que dice aquí-masculló la voz que reconoció como la de Pettigrew.

-Al menos James esta en el bosque, eso es mucho más interesante que estar aquí entre libros viejos y llenos de polvo—refunfuño la voz de Sirius.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, ¿Ahora que hacia? ¿Se iba, o intentaba entrar a la sección prohibida de todos modos?

Seria suicido si intentara ingresar cuando había alguien más en la biblioteca, así que conteniendo un gemido de disgusto se dio la vuelta para marcharse, pero se llevo un susto de muerte al darse de bruces contra Sirius Black.

-¡Dios!-Hermione retrocedió sobresaltada y choco contra una estantería provocando que los libros cayeran al suelo.

-Demore hora y medio en ordenar esa maldita estantería-comentó Sirius con pesar, y luego miro a Hermione que intentaba calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. - Si te preguntó por qué razón estas aquí ¿Me la dirías?

-Probablemente no-contestó Hermione en el acto.

-Suponía eso-dijo Sirius llevándose una mano a la parte posterior del cuello. - ¿Sabes? Empiezo a preguntarme quien eres.

- ¿Y has tenido suerte?-preguntó Hermione mirándolo con un poco de desafío.

-No mucha, la verdad-reconoció el muchacho con un suspiro. - No das la impresión de ser una simple estudiante.

-Quizás no sea una simple estudiante- _"cierra la boca Hermione"_ se reprendió mentalmente, si seguía así acabaría revelando su secreto, y eso era algo que no podía pasar. Le echo una breve ojeada a la puerta de la sección prohibida antes de volverse hacía Sirius. - Bueno…yo ya me voy.

-¿Quieres entrar a la sección prohibida?-preguntó Sirius de pronto.

-¿Qué?-la castaña lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Creo que para eso viniste ¿no?-comentó el muchacho encogiéndose levemente de hombros.

Hermione miró a Peter un momento, quien había estado presenciando la conversación a poca distancia de ellos, antes de mirar a Sirius, desconfiada.

El chico alzo las manos mostrando las palmas con gesto inocente.

-Te juro que no preguntare que quieres buscar-le aseguró.

La castaña dudo un momento, pero luego camino hacia la puerta de la sección prohibida y apuntándola con su varita hizo que la puerta se abriera.

-Solo dime una cosa-pidió Sirius cuando la chica estaba por adentrarse en la sala. Hermione lo miro por encima del hombro. - ¿Tú no…practicas con magia negra o algo así, verdad?

-¿Tú que crees?-y sin agregar más, la muchacha entró en la habitación envuelta en penumbras.

Sirius dibujo una media sonrisa.

-Venga Peter, acabemos con esto de una vez-le dijo al chico que había estado mirando la escena con una mezcla de incredulidad y confusión.

•••

Lily dibujo una mueca. El destello blanco que creyó haber visto había desaparecido y en el lugar no había rastro del dichoso unicornio. En realidad, Lily nunca había visto uno, así que en parte era la curiosidad lo que la impulsaba a seguir adelante y no largarse del bosque.

-Parece que escapo. Será mejor que volvamos al sen…-Lily se dio la vuelta y se llevo la desagradable sorpresa de que estaba sola. - ¿Potter?-llamó en un susurro bajo mirando a su alrededor. - ¿Potter?-llamó de nuevo alzando la voz, comenzando a asustarse.- James, esto no es gracioso. Si estas tratando de asustarme te aseguro que funciona.

El leve sonido de algo cayendo al suelo la sobresalto y se giró con rapidez, pero lo único que vio fueron arboles envueltos en la inquietante oscuridad.

-No entres en pánico-se dijo frotando sus brazos para calentarlos con la fricción.- Solo tienes que volver por donde viniste y todo estará bien, no puede ser tan difícil ¿no?...-Lily miró a si alrededor tratando de descubrir el camino, pero en aquel lugar, donde le parecía que cada árbol y arbusto eran iguales entre sí, su sentido de la orientación parecía desactivarse.

Echo una ojeada a sus espaldas antes de comenzar a caminar en la dirección que esperaba que fuera la correcta, aumentando la velocidad de sus pasos a medida que avanzaba. Tenía la extraña y desagradable sensación de que alguien, o algo, la observaba y seguía.

El sonido de una rama quebrándose al ser pisada la hizo soltar un sollozo y deteniéndose se giró, pero no vio nada.

-¿Po-Potter?-tartamudeo con la voz estrangulada. Pero realmente sabía que no era él. Se dio cuenta de que respiraba demasiado fuerte y se obligo a relajarse y a continuar su camino, pero la sensación de ser observada y seguida persistía, y el sonido de unas pesadas pisadas detrás de ella se lo confirmó.

El corazón se le desboco y echo a correr sin importarle nada más que poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y aquello que la perseguía. Tropezó con la raíz de un árbol y las piernas le fallaron cuando intento ponerse de pie, por lo que se quedo muy quieta en el suelo sintiendo solo sus respiración y la de aquello que estaba detrás. Implorando para que las piernas no le fallaran de nuevo se puso de pie lentamente, quedándose inmóvil cuando sintió moverse lo que sea que estuviera detrás de ella.

Sabía que no debía mirar, pero no pudo contenerse y se giro con lentitud, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente y sintiendo desesperadas ganas de gritar cuando vio a una criatura del tamaño de un poni, de horrible pelaje negro, dos cuernos que brotaban de su frente y un par de grandes y lechosos ojos.

Un gritó ya estaba naciendo en la garganta de Lily cuando una mano la sujetó por la cintura y otra le tapo la boca.

-No te muevas-los labios de James rozaron su oreja y Lily estuvo a punto de desmayarse del puro alivio. El brazo de James en torno a su cintura era lo único que impedía que se desplomara en el suelo. - No grites-la mano de James dejo su boca, pero no la soltó. - Son ciegos, no te verán si no te mueves-siguió susurrando James, y se llevo un dedo a los labios indicando que guardara silencio.

El animal avanzo hacia ellos, inquieto y atraído por el murmullo de sus voces. De detuvo a un escaso medio metro de ellos, confundido al no percibir nada. Lily se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior para evitar el sollozo que pugnaba por salir.

El corazón le latía tan deprisa que llegaba a dolerse, y cuando el animal avanzo otra paso ella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse. El animal siguió avanzando, alentado por el movimiento.

James mascullo una maldición, aferró su varita e hizo que una piedra de gran tamaño pasara frente a los ojos del animal, quien se sobresalto y siguió a la piedra hasta perderse en la oscuridad.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó James tomando a Lily de los hombros y dándole la vuelta, la muchacha hizo un movimiento de cabeza, como si no llegara a decidirse entre un sí o un no. Le tembló el labio inferior y de pronto James se encontró abrazando a una llorosa Lily. - Ya, tranquila-murmuró el chico con un brazo en su cintura y una mano acariciando su cabello.

-Sí, yo…dame un minuto-sollozó Lily aun con la cara oculta en su pecho. James la escucho respirar hondo un par de veces antes de levantar la cabeza y mirarlo.

-¿Por que corriste de esa manera Lily?-la regaño James mirándola con el ceño fruncido. La oscuridad era tan intensa que en menos de un parpadeo la pelirroja había desaparecido ante sus ojos.

-Lo siento-murmuró Lily.

-Mantente cerca de mí ¿de acuerdo? -le pidió James. La muchacha asintió, y antes de que se diera cuenta, James le había dado un suave beso en los labios, no fue más que un roce, pero él se alejo tan rápido como se había acercado y Lily no había tenido tiempo de hacer nada.

El chico sonrió levemente.

-Vamos-la tomo de la mano y caminaron entre los árboles. Lily no tenía idea de adónde iban, pero daba la impresión de que James lo sabía perfectamente. De todos modos, la cabeza de Lily iba concentrada en una cosa: Había besado a James Potter…bueno, no un beso como Dios manda, pero eso era lo de menos, y lo increíble del asunto era que en ningún momento había querido que el contacto acabara…

-Ahí está-hablo James de pronto.

-¿Qué?-Lily lo miro sin comprender.

-Mira-la pelirroja observo la dirección que señalaba y su boca se abrió unos centímetros debido al asombro.

Recostado contra el tronco de un árbol se hallaba un unicornio aparentemente dormido. A simple vista se notaba enfermo, su cuerno brillaba débilmente y su pelaje, normalmente blanco y lustroso, estaba opaco, pero incluso con eso, a Lily le parecía la criatura más hermosa que había visto en toda su estancia en Hogwarts.

-Quizás algún día veas uno completamente sano. De veras te impacta su belleza-comentó James al tiempo que sacaba su varita y enviaba chispas rojas. En unos minutos Hagrid estaría con ellos y saldrían del bosque.

•••

_¡Hola!_

_Un capítulo más, espero que les haya gustado._

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews :D_

_Besos y hasta la próxima._

"_Travesura realizada"_

_Debny Black._


	7. Respuestas invisibles

_Desclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a JK Rowiling, yo los pido prestados un ratito por mera diversión._

_Nota: Bueno, después de pensarlo he decido que serán muy pocos, para no decir nada, los datos que utilizare del último libro, no me ayudan a que el fic vaya por el rumbo que quiero._

"_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

_Capitulo 7: "Respuestas invisibles"_

Hermione cerró con furia el libro, sin encontrar nada de nada.

-Increíble-masculló dejando el libro sobre la pila que ya había ojeado.- Es increíble que no haya encontrado ni una maldita cosa en este lugar

Soltó un suspiro de cansancio y miro su reloj; eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y ya había pasado cerca de una hora desde que Sirius la dejó entrar. Tomo otro libro de los que creyó que podrían servirle, mientras escuchaba la discusión apagada que mantenían Peter y Sirius sobre si utilizar magia para acabar de una vez.

Abrió el libro y el espeluznante grito que surgió de su interior la sobresalto de tal modo que choco con la estantería provocando que algunos libros cayeran al suelo.

-¿Qué pasa?-Sirius apareció un segundo después en la puerta.

-Na-nada-tartamudeo Hermione aún pegada a la estantería y con el corazón desbocado.- Solo fue uno de esos malditos libros…-tomo aire y se concentro en tratar de bajar su ritmo cardiaco. A este paso le daría un infarto en un santiamén.

-Si…dan unos buenos sustos-comentó Sirius recogiendo el libro que se había cerrado al caer.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó al notarla un poco pálida.

-Sí, sí…solo me asusto-Hermione sonrió débilmente y con un movimiento de varita los libros caídos volvieron a su lugar.

-¿Encontraste algo?

-¿Disculpa?

-Querías entrar a la sección prohibida a buscar algo ¿no?

-Ah si-Hermione miro los libros con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose ridículamente traicionada por ellos. En todos los años que llevaba visitando la biblioteca, esta nunca le había fallado.-Nada, es increíble que entre todos estos libros no haya encontrado nada.

-¿Me dirás que buscas?-preguntó Sirius apoyándose contra el borde de la mesa.

-No lo creo-Hermione tomo la pila de libros y recorrió la estantería colocándolos en su lugar, mientras que por el rabillo del ojo veía a Sirius sonreír.

Dejo el último libro en su puesto y con las manos en las caderas soltó un suspiro resignado. Como lo veía, en Hogwarts no encontraría las respuestas que tanto ansiaba, pero por el momento no se le ocurrió en que otro lugar buscar.

Quizás alguna librería de Hogsmeade, aunque lo dudaba, pero aún no estaba tan desesperada como para arriesgarse a romper otra docena de reglas para llegar al pueblo. Solo tendría que tener paciencia hasta la primera salida.

-¿…Evans no te cae bien?

-¿Qué?-Hermione salió de sus pensamientos y lo miro desconcertada.

-Al parecer Evans y tú no se llevan muy bien-comentó Sirius.- No te culpo, la pelirroja puede ser un tanto pesada, pero normalmente es toda sonrisitas. Solo a ti, exceptuando quizás a James y tal vez a mí, te mira con ojeriza.

-Lily no me cae mal-dijo Hermione con calma, aunque el comentario de Sirius la había hecho sonreír.- Es solo que no la conozco lo suficiente como para formarme una opinión sobre ella.

-¿Y que opinión tienes de mí?-preguntó Sirius en un impulso, pero se sorprendió un poco al descubrir que deseaba saber cuál sería la respuesta de la muchacha.

-Tampoco te conozco lo suficiente, pero supongo que me caes…bien-se encogió de hombros la castaña.

-¿Supones?-Sirius la miro con una ceja alzada.

-Me caes bien cuando no haces tantas preguntas-declaró Hermione.

-Preguntas que no respondes-dijo Sirius.

-Claro que las respondo, solo que no con las respuestas que quieres-sonrió Hermione con suficiencia.

Sirius sonrió ante su respuesta. Se cruzo de brazos y cruzo las piernas a la altura de los tobillos, mientras miraba a Hermione examinar las estanterías.

-¿No tienes que seguir ordenando libros o algo así?-preguntó Hermione al sentirse observada.

-Ya termine mi parte-se encogió de hombros Sirius.

-Bueno, es obvio que no encontraré lo que busco-dijo Hermione frustrada. Se dirigió a la puerta con Sirius detrás de ella.

-Si me dijeras lo que buscas te podría ayudar-dejo caer Sirius con indiferencia.

-No, gracias-Hermione llego la salida de la biblioteca y lo miro.-Umm…gracias por dejarme entrar.

-No hay de qué. La biblioteca no es mía-sonrió Sirius. Hermione le sonrió ligeramente y agitando la mano salió de la biblioteca.

Sirius de quedo mirando su figura hasta que desapareció, luego regreso a la sección prohibida, sonriendo con burla cuando vio a Peter dormido apoyado contra una mesa. Entro en la oscura estancia y camino hasta la hilera de libros donde Hermione había colocado el último.

"_Los secretos de la magia",_ Sirius lo ojeo, pero no supo descifrar que podría estar buscando Hermione que no tuviera que ver con la magia negra, y a pesar de que solo tenía su palabra de que no estaba interesada en ese tipo de magia, Sirius le creía. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, Hermione no lo había negado, aunque tampoco aceptado…pero aun así, él tenía un presentimiento.

Suspirando dejo el libro en su lugar, y después de cerrar la sección prohibida fue a despertar a Peter para regresar a la torre Gryffindor.

•••

En absoluto silencio Lily y James se dirigieron al castillo luego de salir de bosque y despedirse de Hagrid.

Lily iba un poco rezagada, mientras miraba a James caminar un par de pasos delante de ella con las manos en los bolsillos , aparentemente indiferente a todo lo había pasado en el bosque y Lily no estaba segura de si eso la molestaba o no. Varias veces había abierto la boca para hacer algún comentario, pero luego la había vuelto a cerrar al no encontrar nada adecuado.

Eran más de las tres de la mañana cuando llegaron a la sala común y tardaron cerca de diez minutos en despertar y convencer a la dama gorda que los dejara entrar.

-Estos niños…ya no respetan nada…- escucho Lily que mascullaba la dama gorda cuando cruzaban el agujero.

La sala común estaba desierta y completamente a oscuras. El fuego de la chimenea hacía rato que se había extinguido y no quedaban más que brazas en ella. Ambos estaban de pie en medio de la sala, y sin poder evitarlo Lily se preguntó que estaría pasando por la cabeza de James, su expresión tranquila y pasiva no le decían nada.

Se pregunto si comentaría algo sobre el "beso" que le dio, y también se pregunto que diría ella en ese caso…Lily no estaba del todo segura si ese beso la había molestado.

-No estuvo mal-comentó James de pronto. Lily parpadeo un par de veces y lo miro un poco confusa. Supuso, y quiso creer, que se refería a la experiencia general que habían vivido en el bosque y no específicamente al beso…aún no estaba preparada para abordar ese tema.

-Claro, obviando quizás la parte en que estuvimos a punto de ser devorados. Sí, yo diría que fue excelente…hasta la repetiría de nuevo-cada palabra de Lily estaba teñida de la más pura ironía.

James sonrió y se acerco a ella hasta quedar frente a frente. Como él le sacaba casi un cabeza de altura, Lily tuvo que alzar la vista para mirarlo, preguntándose qué haría James a continuación.

-Buenas noches Lily-le deseó James, en contra de todo lo que Lily había pensado que podría hacer.

-Eh…buenas noches James-contestó ella llamándolo por su nombre inconscientemente.

El muchacho dibujo una media sonrisa y a continuación pareció dudar un momento, pero luego se inclino y beso con suavidad la mejilla de Lily. Le guiño un ojo y se dirigió a las escaleras de los chicos con paso tranquilo. Lily podría hasta jurar que lo oyó silbar.

Medía aturdida, Lily lo observo desaparecer escaleras arriba, y unos segundos más tardes se dio cuenta de que tenía la mano sobre la mejilla besada, ¿Qué diablos pasaba con ella? Desde que había salido del bosque que se sentía extraña…. ¿Tanto la había afectado el beso que le había dado? No estaba segura de que eso le gustara.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza para aclarar sus ideas y respiro hondo.

Solo necesitas dormir se dijo al tiempo que daba media vuelta y subía a su habitación. Esperaba que con un poco de descanso su locura se curara…en caso contrario, si seguía con la loca y demente idea de querer repetir aquel beso, no estaba segura de lo que haría.

•••

-Lo lamento señorita Granger-le dijo Dumbledore apoyándose contra el respaldo de su silla y mirando a la muchacha sentada frente a él.

Hermione soltó un suspiro y miro al hermoso fénix que estaba sobre su percha. El animal emitió un bello sonido y le devolvió la mirada.

-No lo lamente, de todos modos no tenía muchas esperanzas de que encontrara algo-dijo Hermione encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros.

-Aún no las pierdas señorita Granger, puede aparecer algo en cualquier momento-aseguró Dumbledore, aunque sabía, y estaba seguro de que Hermione también, de que eso sería algo muy difícil.-Cuando usted pierda la esperanza, entonces ese será el momento en que todo este perdido.

-Un giratiempo, tal vez…

-Ambos sabemos que los giratiempo solo fueron hechos para pequeños viajes en el tiempo, y aún así, usarlos supone un gran riesgo-contestó Dumbledore con calma.

Hermione siguió mirando al fénix, Fawkes, y siguiéndolo con la mirada cuando este desplego sus alas y salió por la ventana.

Cada vez le parecía más real la posibilidad de tener que quedarse en ese tiempo para siempre, aunque solo considerar eso lograba que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda. Pero eso no podía ser, era antinatural. En ese tiempo aún no había nacido, pero si las cosas sucedían como se supone que debían suceder, dentro de un par de años la Hermione Granger correspondiente a ese tiempo nacería, y no quería ni imaginar las consecuencias que podría tener eso si ella aún continuaba allí.

_¿Pero de verdad quieres regresar a tu tiempo?_

Hermione se sorprendió y asusto cuando ese pensamiento se coló en su cabeza. Claro que quería regresar, ella no pertenecía aquí… ¿Pero qué era lo que la esperaba en su tiempo? ¿Su viaje habría cambiado algo, o todo seguiría igual?

Si todo seguía igual significaba que en el futuro, su futuro, todos sus seres queridos habían sido asesinados… ¿De verdad quería regresar a un futuro así? Por otra parte, ella no había alcanzado a ver el resultado final, su viaje en el tiempo había sido tan inesperado que Harry y Voldemort aún seguían peleando cuando ocurrió, ¿Y si su amigo hubiera logrado vencerlo? Esa era una de las razones por las que tenía, y quería, regresar… ¿Pero qué pasaba si Harry hubiera sido una víctima más? Al regresar a su tiempo no la esperaría nadie.

A Hermione empezó a dolerle la cabeza, y se apretó el puente de la nariz para tratar de calmarlo.

-¿Hermione?-Dumbledore pronuncio su nombre con un tono que indicaba que no era la primera vez que la llamaba.

-Disculpe, estaba pensando-dijo Hermione volviendo a mirarlo.

-Quizás sea hora de que deje de pensar-le dijo Dumbledore con delicadeza.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Tenemos que ser realistas mi querida niña. Puede que se quede en este tiempo algunos años-Hermione desvió la mirada, eso ya lo sabía, pero resultaba mucho más duro escucharlo de otra persona.- Le prometo que seguiré trabajando en su situación, pero creo que es tiempo de que usted comience a adaptarse y a vivir en esta época lo mejor posible.

-Eso no es algo fácil-murmuró Hermione desolada.

-Claro que no-convino Dumbledore.

La muchacha noto que seguía hablando con aquel tono amable, delicado y suave, como si de ese modo pudiera mitigar un poco lo horrible de la situación.

-Y no me equivoco al pensar que usted sabe muchas cosas que ocurrirán en este tiempo ¿verdad?-prosiguió el director. Hermione no vio motivo para negar eso, así que simplemente se limito a asentir con la cabeza. Dumbledore asintió.- No quiero, es más, le pido que no me cuente nada. Como manejar esos conocimientos solo depende de usted-el anciano hizo una pausa, como meditando las palabras que dijo a continuación.- Pero quiero que sepa, y que sea consciente, de lo peligroso que es jugar con el tiempo.

-Lo sé-contestó Hermione con seriedad, y ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.- ¿Profesor?

-Dígame.

-¿Usted…usted cree que yo llegue a este tiempo…por una razón?-preguntó Hermione sin tener el valor para mirarlo, por miedo a lo que podría ver en sus ojo.- ¿Cree que es el destino…o simple coincidencia?

Escucho a Dumbledore suspirar y ponerse de pie para pasear por su despacho.

-Una línea muy fina separa el destino de la coincidencia Hermione, y es muy difícil distinguir entre lo uno y lo otro-dijo el director luego de un momento de silencio.- Lamento no darle una respuesta clara.

Hermione dibujo una mueca, ya se temía una respuesta así.

-Me he enterado de que ha estado visitando la sección prohibida- habló Dumbledore de pronto.

La muchacha se sintió enrojecer, y por un momento olvido lo angustiada que sentía, siendo reemplazado por la vergüenza.

-Sí, yo…bueno, necesitaba buscar…algo que…-balbuceó Hermione retorciendo con nerviosismo sus manos.

-Descuide, lo entiendo- la tranquilizó Dumbledore con una sonrisa.- Pero le aconsejo que no merodee por el castillo de noche, puede ser peligroso.

Hermione asintió aún avergonzada.

-Tengo entendido que ahora tiene clases, mejor dese prisa. A la profesora McGonagall no le gusta que sus alumnos lleguen tarde.

La muchacha asintió, comprendiendo que Dumbledore daba por terminada la reunión, y camino hacia la puerta.

-Señorita Granger- Hermione lo miro cuando se disponía a salir- No se preocupe, encontraremos una solución. Mientras tanto, procure vivir con normalidad.

Hermione le dirigió una sonrisa trémula antes de cerrar la puerta tras de sí sintiendo la ya agobiante sensación de angustia. Y solo cuando se halló sola en un pasillo, se permitió llorar.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Resignarse y quedarse allí a esperar una solución que quizás jamás llegaría?

En un acto de pura frustración golpeo la pared con el puño, pero lejos de encontrar alivio, solo termino con un punzante dolor en su mano. Lo ignoro y se dejo caer en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la fría pared. Encogió las piernas y escondió el rostro entre las rodillas con sus hombros sacudiéndose al ritmo de sus sollozos.

Ella no podía quedarse ahí, ¡No era su tiempo maldita sea! ¿Por que Dumbledore no lo entendía? El simple hecho de que estuviera ahí, sin importar que no hubiera dicho nada, podría haber causado grandes cambios en su futuro. Y el no saber cómo había acabado todo entre Harry y Voldemort, la estaba carcomiendo por dentro…

Lily subió las escaleras tranquilamente y tarareando una conocida canción. Su buen humor se debía a que había estado tan ocupada con las clases y los deberes que no se había cruzado con James Potter en todo el día, y para su salud mental, eso era un gran alivio.

Se dirigió a la sala común a dejar sus libros, pero se detuvo cuando vio a Hermione sentada en el suelo y abrazando sus rodillas. Dudo un momento, sopesando la opción de dar media vuelta y tomar otro camino, y de hecho ya había dado un paso atrás, pero se percato de los sollozos y de la sangre que tenía en el puño. Preocupada, camino hasta ella con rapidez y se arrodillo a su lado.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué ocurre?-le preguntó con suavidad.

La castaña no levanto la cabeza, y Lily estaba por llamarla de nuevo pensando que no la había oído cuando Hermione levanto la vista lentamente y la miro con sus ojos miel, rojos e hinchados por el llanto.

-Estoy bien-murmuró, aunque era bastante claro que no lo estaba. Respiro hondo para tratar de parar los sollozos, y luego de unos cuantos intentos fallidos, logro controlarlos.

-Estas sangrando-le hizo ver Lily señalando su mano. Hermione se la observo con ligera sorpresa.

-No me había dado cuenta.

Lily le tomo la mano con suavidad y con un rápido hechizo limpio la sangre, e hizo aparecer una venda para envolver pulcramente la mano de ella.

-Gracias-murmuró Hermione agradecida al ser consciente del dolor.

-De nada- sonrió Lily sentándose a su lado.- Oye, puede que nosotros no hayamos empezado muy bien…pero si quieres hablar de algo, soy muy buena escuchando.

Hermione estuvo verdaderamente tentada a abrir la boca y soltar todo lo que sabía, estaba segura de que sería quitarse un peso de encima. Pero, prudentemente, la voz de su conciencia le dijo que eso sería muy peligroso…y tremendamente estúpido, considerando que Lily Evans era una de las principales afectadas.

Hermione miró hacia arriba ¿Acaso esta era una especie de prueba que el Todopoderoso le había impuesto? Porque si era así, era una de las pruebas más difíciles y dolorosas a la que la habían sometido.

No podía ser tanta coincidencia, tenía que haber una razón para que ella hubiera ido a parar exactamente a ese tiempo.

-¿Hermione?-la llamo Lily. La aludida se masajeo el puente de la nariz, su dolor de cabeza había aumentado con las lagrimas.- Bueno…no tienes que hablar si no quieres, solo espero que sepas que cuando sientas ganas de conversar yo te puedo ayudar.

-Gracias Lily, enserio muchas gracias-le dijo Hermione con sinceridad.- Pero es un tema…muy complicado, ni siquiera yo estoy segura de entenderlo-suspiro, y luego se puso de pie apoyándose en la pared cuando todo le dio vueltas, producido quizás por la rapidez del movimiento y tal vez porque no recordaba haber comido ese día.

-Quizás deberías ir a descansar-sugirió Lily sujetándola de un brazo.- Estás un poco pálida.

-Si, creo que me pasare por la enfermería- dijo señalando su mano.- ¿Podrías…excusarme con McGonagall?-le pidió Hermione.

-Claro… ¿No sería mejor que te acompañara? Por si acaso.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien- le sonrió la castaña antes de dirigirse a la enfermería.

Lily se le quedo mirando, preocupada, y preguntándose que podría haber causado aquel estado en ella. Miro la pared y vio la tenue mancha de sangre en el punto donde seguramente Hermione había estampado su puño. La limpio con un movimiento de varita, y se dijo que, fuera el motivo que fuera, tenía que ser algo muy grave.

•••

_¡Hola!_

_Un nuevo capi :D se agradecen todos sus reviews _

_Travesura realizada_

_Debny Black._


	8. Situaciones desesperadas

_Desclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a JK Rowiling, yo los pido prestados un ratito por mera diversión._

"_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

_Capitulo 8: "Situaciones desesperadas ¿medidas desesperadas?"_

Hermione despertó tras un inquieto sueño producto del molesto dolor que había comenzado en su mano y que ahora se extendía por todo su brazo derecho.

Se hallaba en la enfermería donde Madame Pomfrey insistió que se quedara luego de verla tan pálida y con una mano vendada. Resulta que había golpeado la pared con más fuerza de lo que supuso y había terminado con una fisura en el hueso del dedo índice. La enfermera pudo habérselo arreglado en un santiamén, pero había decidido que lo mejor era que se curara naturalmente si quería que su mano quedara como antes.

¿Cuántas veces ya había ido a parar a la enfermería? Sin exagerar, creía haber estado más veces en estos pocos días que en todos sus años en Hogwarts.

Se sentó en la cama y se froto el brazo mientras observaba a su alrededor. En la enfermería solo estaba ella, y el lugar tenía un aspecto de lo más tétrico envuelto todo en sombras. Tenía hambre, el ligero almuerzo que le había dado la enfermera no había conseguido apaciguar su estomago, y de eso ya habían pasado varias horas.

Tal vez si fuera a las cocinas por unas galletas…podría dormir mejor, aunque visitar a los elfos domésticos a mitad de la noche iba en contra de todos sus principios, pero el rugido de su estomago la disuadió de hacer una excepción esta vez.

Aún llevaba puesto el uniforme por lo que solo tuvo que ponerse los zapatos y salir de la enfermería en silencio. Camino por los pasillos esperando no encontrarse con nadie, y soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando llego sin incidentes hasta donde habitaba el cuadro de la pera que era la entrada a las cocinas. Alzó la mano y le hizo cosquillas a la fruta, que comenzó a retorcerse hasta que se convirtió en un pomo, lo tomo y estaba haciéndolo girar cuando una voz le dio un susto de muerte.

-¿Por que siempre nos encontramos de esta manera?-Hermione se dio la vuelta con el corazón en la garganta y observo con los ojos abiertos como platos a Sirius que se hallaba apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta.

Hermione ni siquiera lo había visto.

La castaña se quedo muda de la impresión al verlo que no reacciono.

-Una pregunta… ¿Cómo es que una estudiante nueva como tú puede saber donde se encuentran las cocinas?-preguntó Sirius sin acercarse a ella y mirándola con el ceño fruncido.- La mayoría ni siquiera sabe en que piso se encuentran.

-Bueno yo… yo lo sé por… porque lo leí-inventó Hermione con nerviosismo y dándose cabezazos mentalmente contra la pared por no haber inventado una excusa mejor.

-Lo leíste-repitió Sirius separándose de la pared y caminando hasta ella.- ¿Y donde lo leíste?

-En Historia de Hogwarts, claro-respondió Hermione de manera automática, agradeciendo los años que había pasado repitiendo esa frase a sus amigos.

El joven Black la miro con los ojos entrecerrados poniéndola aún más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba. Era obvio que no se tragaba su mentira.

-Seguro… Pareces ocultar muchas cosas Hermione-comentó Sirius clavando sus ojos en los suyos.

-No tienes idea-murmuró Hermione para si misma.- Umm…será mejor que me vaya.

-¿No quieres entrar?-preguntó Sirius señalando la puerta.

-Yo, eh…

-Tienes hambre ¿no?

-Si, pero…

-Vamos entra, no le diré a nadie-la insto Sirius abriendo la puerta de las cocinas e invitándola a entrar.

-De acuerdo-aceptó Hermione a regañadientes.

-Por cierto ¿Qué le paso a tu mano?-quiso saber Sirius.

Hermione miro su mano ventada. Por un momento había olvidado el dolor, pero ahora comenzaba a sentir molestos pinchazos.

-Un pequeño accidente con una pared-murmuró, y en ese momento fueron rodeados por una docena de elfos, todos ellos hablando a la vez con evidente emoción.

Se sentaron en una esquina de las mesas, exactamente iguales a las del gran comedor, luego de pedir leche y galletas.

-¿Qué hacías aquí a esta hora?-preguntó finalmente Hermione.

-Supongo que lo mismo que tú-se encogió de hombros Sirius.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras degustaban la leche y las galletas. Eran cerca de las dos de la mañana y al parecer los elfos aún no daban por terminado el día, seguían lavando, cocinando o limpiando, y cada cinco minutos se acercaba uno o dos preguntándoles si se les ofrecía algo más… Hermione comenzó a preguntarse si de verdad no les gustaría esa vida.

-Últimamente se dice que pasas mucho tiempo en el despacho de Dumbledore-habló Sirius de pronto. Hermione no lo miro y tomo una galleta con chispas de chocolate.

-Ese es asunto mío ¿no crees?-contestó la muchacha cuando Sirius creía que ya no le respondería.

-Desde luego, solo tenía curiosidad.

-Pues tu curiosidad no lograra que yo responda-contestó Hermione con brusquedad y por un momento se sintió culpable, pero luego desecho ese pensamiento sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. Estaba harta de que le hicieran preguntas que no podía responder.

-Tranquila, no respondas si no quieres-le dijo Sirius alzando las manos en actitud defensiva.

-¡No es que no quiera, es que no puedo!-exclamó Hermione golpeando la mesa con su mano lastimada logrado que soltara una maldición al sentir el dolor.

-¿Por que no puedes? preguntó Sirius intrigado. Sabía que Hermione escondía algo, y por su manera de actuar, debía ser algo grande.- ¿Las respuestas nos podrían en peligro o algo así? lo preguntaba medio en broma, pero se puso serio al ver la expresión de ella.

-Como no tienes idea-contestó la chica mirándolo a los ojos por un momento, luego desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos, ya había dicho más que suficiente.

-Hermione ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?

-Nada que debas saber-se limito a contestar la muchacha.

-Podría ayudarte si me dejaras-dijo Sirius mirándola. Si uno se fijaba bien, podría notar las sutiles marcas de agotamiento em Hermione, pero un agotamiento más bien del tipo emocional.

La castaña sonrió, pero no había ningún rastro de humor en aquel gesto.

-Nadie puede ayudarme-dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta.- Y es muy probable que no pueda resolverlo…-la muchacha soltó un suspiro y salió de las cocinas.

Sirius se quedo con la mirada fija por donde se había ido. Tal vez ella no se lo pudiera decir, pero estaba seguro de que acabaría descubriendo su secreto y le brindaría la ayuda que Hermione pedía a gritos silenciosos.

•••

Hermione apoyo la frente contra el cristal de la ventana del pasillo y miro a los jardines donde algunos alumnos aprovechaban su tiempo libre antes de su próxima clase. Cerró los ojos un momento y se dejo envolver por el sonido de las risas y conversaciones, recordando con nostalgia los días en que ella misma disfrutaba de sus horas libres con sus dos mejores amigos, cuando ellos lograban despegarla del estudio. Sintió el conocido comezón de las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse. Se paso una mano por los ojos y respiro profundamente.

Había pasado poco más de un mes desde que había llegado a esa época y estaba tan cerca de encontrar una solución como al principio. Se sentía presionada por fuerzas invisibles que la incitaban a revelar toda la verdad, pero que siempre le recordaban las consecuencias que ello traería.

Sintió el inicio de un dolor de cabeza, y se llevo una mano al puente de la nariz para tratar de aliviarlo. De reojo vi como la profesora McGonagall se acercaba, la mujer la miro un momento antes de indicarle que la siguiera a su despacho. Hermione reprimió un suspiro y la siguió.

•••

Sirius salió de su clase de Aritmancia y se encamino hacia la sala común sopesando la idea de saltarse Historia de la Magia y acabar con algunos deberes atrasados.

-La noto un poco distraída señorita Granger ¿Se encuentra bien?-Sirius se detuvo en seco cuando paso frente al despacho de la profesora McGonagall. La puerta estaba entreabierta por lo que ambas voces se escuchaban con claridad.

-No profesora, no estoy bien-la voz de Hermione se escuchaba cansada y Sirius frunció el ceño.

-No sé que decirle que la haga sentir mejor-por primera vez desde que Sirius la conocía, oía el tono compasivo en la voz de Minerva McGonagall.

-Dudo que me pueda decir algo que me haga sentir mejor…Lo único que podría alegrarme es que me dijera que encontraron la solución.

-Lo siento, no hemos hallado nada.

-Ya no me sorprende escuchar eso-suspiro la muchacha. Sirius, desde afuera, mantenía el ceño fruncido y trataba de encontrar el sentido a la conversación que estaba escuchando.- Cada vez siento más real la posibilidad de quedarme atrapada aquí para siempre.

-No pierda las esperanzas señorita Granger…

-Realmente no sé si ya las tengo…-se escucho el murmullo de ella, luego el sonido de una silla al correrse y pasos hacia la puerta, pero Sirius no hizo ningún ademán de irse. Se apoyo en la pared y espero a que ella saliera. Un segundo después Hermione cruzo el umbral de la puerta y se detuvo en seco al verlo, pero luego soltó un suspiro y se encamino hacia los jardines. Sirius la siguió.

-¿Cuánto escuchaste?-preguntó finalmente la castaña.

-Lo suficiente, pero solo logre acumular más preguntas-contestó Sirius.

Salieron a los jardines y Hermione se apoyo contra el tronco de un árbol sintiendo el cansancio apoderarse de ella. Llevaba noches sin dormir más que unas pocas horas y ya comenzaban a flaquearle las energías.

-¿Qué solución buscas Hermione?-preguntó Sirius situando frente a ella y obligándola a que lo mirara a los ojos.- ¿Para que?

-Lo siento, de veras lo siento...-murmuró Hermione desviando la mirada con un nudo de angustia en la garganta.- Pero no puedo, no puedo decírtelo.

-¿Por que no puedes?-insistió Sirius.

-Ya te lo dije la otra noche, los pondrían en peligro si supieran algo…y no puedo permitir que eso ocurra.

-¿De que diablos estás hablando? ¿Qué puede ser tan grave?

-No puedo, lo siento…-Hermione lo miro un segundo antes de alejarse hacía el castillo con las lagrimas hormigueando en sus ojos.

•••

-¿Estás bien Hermione? preguntó Lily. Eran cerca de las tres de la mañana y acababa de encontrar a la muchacha sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana con la frente apoyada contra el vidrio.

-No lo creo-murmuró Hermione con los ojos cerrados, cansada de decir que si cuando no era cierto y cansada de no poder dormir por las noches producto de las pesadillas que la atormentaban.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo?-ofreció Lily desde su cama.

Hermione estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar allí mismo.

-Bajare a la sala común-dijo evitando contestar a su pregunta. Bajo del alfeizar y salió de la habitación bajo la mirada preocupada de Lily.

Hermione bajo las escaleras como una autómata y se dejo caer en uno de los sillones de la vacía sala común, se quedo mirando las brasas de la chimenea y sin previo aviso, se echo a llorar. Abrazó sus piernas y escondió el rostro en sus rodillas con sus hombros sacudiéndose al ritmo de sus sollozos.

Se sentía tan perdida, sin tener ningún indicio de que lo debía hacer y con todo indicando que quizás debería quedarse en ese tiempo para siempre.

-¿Hermione?-la muchacha ni siquiera se inmuto cuando escucho la voz de Sirius, y no aminoro su llanto cuando lo sintió sentarse a su lado y abrazarla.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Estoy tan cansada-sollozo la muchacha recargándose contra él y escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.- Ya no se que hacer…Ni siquiera sé que hago aquí…Todos parecen presionarme y yo no…simplemente no puedo…no puedo-Hermione se aferro a Sirius llorando con fuerza.

El muchacho la envolvió con sus brazos y la dejo llorar, ni siquiera intento preguntarle de que estaba hablando.

-Todos me ofrecen ayuda-murmuró Hermione cuando se calmo un poco, aun pequeños sollozos seguían sacudiendo sus hombros.- Pero nadie puede ayudarme…esto va más allá de lo posible…y me está sobrepasando.

-¿Quieres decírmelo?

-Por favor, no me hagas preguntas que no puedo responder-le pidió Hermione con voz cansada. Sirius no insistió.- Te lo diré algún día, siento que lo hare, pero no en este momento…No estoy lista para lidiar con las consecuencias.

-De acuerdo.

-Gracias-murmuró ella después de un momento de silencio.

-¿Por que?-Sirius la miro, pero ella mantenía la mirada baja.

-Por todo supongo…De alguna manera siempre apareces cuando necesito a alguien-se encogió de hombros Hermione.

-De nada entonces-Sirius le dio un beso en el pelo y ambos se quedaron en silencio por un buen rato.- ¿Hermione?-llamo Sirius luego de unos minutos, y la miro cuando no recibió respuesta, sonriendo ligeramente al verla dormida.

Dudo un momento en que hacer a continuación. No podía dejarla ahí sola, y tampoco quería despertarla para decirle que subiera su cuarto, así que opto por tomarla en brazos y subirla él mismo a su habitación, sabía cómo hacer para que las escaleras no se convirtieran en un tobogán.

Golpeo ligeramente la puerta y un momento despues esta se abrió dejando ver a una adormilada Lily que se despertó por completo al ver a Hermione.

-¿Qué le…?

-Está bien-se apresuro a decir Sirius al captar su preocupación.- Solo está dormida-Lily lo dejo pasar y el chico deposito a Hermione en su cama vacía, tapándola con la sabana.

-¿Qué paso?-quiso saber Lily en un susurro.

-La encontré abajo llorando-contesto Sirius sin dar detalles.- Deje que se desahogara y luego se quedo dormida.

-Hermione está ocultando algo-dijo Lily de pronto. Sirius la miro con una ceja alzada, pero no dijo nada.- Se que oculta algo…pero no puedo imaginar que.

-Y no lo haremos hasta que ella quiera decirlo-habló Sirius en voz baja.

Lily lo miro de reojo y luego soltó un suspiro.

-Gracias por traerla-le dijo indicándole con esas palabras que ya podía marcharse.

-Era esto o llevarla a mi cuarto-comentó Sirius con una sonrisa picara de camino a la puerta.

-En ese caso, gracias por actuar con moralidad-lo despidió Lily ligeramente irónica, y luego cerró la puerta. Volvio a su cama y miro a Hermione, ¿Qué era lo que esa chica podría estar ocultando?...Lily tenía el presentimiento de que era algo que iba más allá de su imaginación.

•••

Hermione despertó cuando un rayo de sol impacto contra su rostro. Abrió los ojos y volvio a cerrarlos al verse cegada por tanta luz. Escucho movimientos a su alrededor y luego el ruido de las cortinas al cerrarse.

-¿Mejor?-se escuchó la voz de Elizabeth.

Hermione abrió los ojos de nuevo y sintió alivio al ver que el cuarto en penumbras.

-Gracias-murmuró mientras se sentaba, sintiéndose un poco aturdida y perdida.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Las doce y seis minutos de la tarde-contestó Elizabeth desde su cama, donde estaba sentada a lo indio con libros y pergaminos esparcidos a su alrededor.

Hermione soltó un gemido, había dormido casi nueve horas seguidas. Se pasó una mano por la cara e hizo una mueca al percibir un dolor de cabeza, se puso de pie y camino hacia el baño cerrando la puerta. Se miro al espejo y soltó otro gemido al ver su imagen, estaba despeinada, pálida y con los ojos aún rojos he hinchados, era más que seguro que Elizabeth se había dado cuenta, pero tenía suficiente tacto como para no comentar nada.

La castaña abrió el grifo de agua fría y remojo su cara ahuyentado así el estado de sopor en que se encontraba debido a tantas horas de sueño. Apoyo las palmas en el lavamos y clavo los ojos en su reflejo, diciéndose a sí misma que no aguantaría mucho más sin revelar nada a nadie.

Soltó un suspiro cansado y trato de domar su cabello. Era sábado, lo que significaba que hoy era la primera salida al pueblo, quizás eso la ayudaría a distraerse un poco…aunque estaba segura de que apenas poner un pie en Hogsmeade, comenzaría a recordar todas las salidas que habían hecho con sus amigos.

Hermione se irguió.

Era la primera salida al pueblo.

Eso le dio una idea. Arriesgada o estúpida, o ambas, pero era una idea que valía la pena desarrollar.

•••

A Hermione le tomo su buen tiempo decidirse, pero finalmente se dijo que si no aprovechaba la oportunidad, quizás esta nunca volvería a presentársele. Ahora el problema era como lo haría, o usaba la aparición o usaba alguna chimenea. Si utilizaba la aparición, que no era muy segura pero si más rápida, tendría que ser en el pueblo. Si usaba una chimenea tambien tendría que ser en el pueblo, usar una del castillo era arriesgado incluso aunque la mayoría de los profesores estuvieran en Hogsmeade, era más que seguro que alguno dejaría su chimenea bloqueada y Hermione no tenía tiempo ni paciencia para adivinar cual si y cual no. Si utilizaba una del pueblo, "Cabeza de Puerco" era la opción más segura, y así tambien podría camuflarse entre los magos que esperaba decidieran hacer sus recados hoy.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras caminaba hacia el pueblo. Había salido del castillo mucho antes de que los alumnos se fueran para así evitar encontrarse con alguien, tambien se vistió de forma austera para no llamar mucho la atención y tenía consigo una capa con capucha en el pequeño bolso que llevaba colgado al hombro.

Luego de un minuto de discusión interna finalmente se decidió por usar una chimenea de la taberna "Cabeza de Puerco", despues de todo nadie en su sano juicio pisaba aquel lugar si despues no quería tener a medio mundo comentando a tus espaldas, era poco probable que se encontraba con alguien. De manera disimulada comenzó a caminar hacia la calle que conducía al local, ralentizando un poco el paso para quedar detrás de un grupo de magos, y se oculto detrás de un árbol para sacar la capa y ponérsela. Cuido de que la capucha cubriera su rostro y cabello y luego de respirar hondo salió de detrás del árbol y entro en la taberna con una seguridad que no sentía.

En ningún momento se percato de como un gran perro negro de ojos grises la observaba desde una esquina.

•••

_¡Hola!_

_Así que solo espero que les haya gustado y acepto comentarios constructivos de todo tipo =)_

_¡Besos!_

_Travesura realizada._

_Debny Black._

_PD: me voy de vacaciones y es probable que no pueda subir capitulo por un par de semanas, a menos que encuentre internet por ahí a donde vaya :)_


	9. Al borde de un precipicio

_Desclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a JK Rowiling, yo los pido prestados un ratito por mera diversión._

"_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

_Capitulo 9:"Al borde de un precipicio"_

Sábado por la tarde y Elizabeth salía de la biblioteca luego de entregar unos libros. Camino por el pasillo mientras pensaba en Hermione, se había dado cuenta de su aspecto cuando despertó aquella mañana pero había tenido el suficiente tacto como para no comentar nada. Y también como todos, había comenzado a preguntarse que era lo que podía estar ocultando, la había visto un par de veces en la biblioteca consultando libros de magia muy avanzada que solo lograban despertar más su curiosidad, pero Hermione dichos libros parecían no ayudarla a juzgar por la frustración que se hacía visible en su rostro cada vez que cerraba un libro.

-Hola Liz-la muchacha miro al frente y sonrió cuando se encontró con Remus, él era el único que la llamaba Liz.

-Hola Remus-saludó sonrojándose un poco. Remus siempre la había atraído, pero nunca había hecho algo para llevar su relación, estrictamente platónica, a algún otro nivel.- ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Elizabeth al notarlo un poco pálido, a decir verdad lucia un tanto enfermo.

-Si, no te preocupes…es solo un resfriado-contestó el muchacho quitándole importancia al asunto. Dentro de dos noches sería luna llena y ya comenzaba a notar sus efectos.

-Si tú lo dices-Elizabeth no parecía muy convencida, pero no siguió preguntando.- ¿Por que no fuiste a Hogsmeade?

-He recorrido ese pueblo por casi cinco años, no creo que haya nada nuevo-comentó Remus pasándose una mano por el pelo.- ¿Puedo suponer lo mismo de ti?

-Ah si, aunque supongo que el pueblo es mucho más divertido que quedarse aquí haciendo nada- suspiro Elizabeth.

-¿Te apetece una taza de chocolate?-preguntó de pronto Remus, Elizabeth lo miro sorprendida.- A los elfos les encanta recibir visitas…

-¿Sabes donde están las cocinas?- preguntó Elizabeth sorprendida.

-Claro, uno de los muchos secretos que manejan los merodeadores- contestó Remus con una arrogancia producto de las muchas horas que pasaba junto a sus amigos.- ¿Vienes?

-Claro- aceptó la chica sonriendo y camino junto a Remus hasta las cocinas.

•••

Sirius volvio a su forma humana y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta mientras observaba a Hermione desaparecer dentro de "Cabeza de Puerco", un lugar que los alumnos evitaban y que incluso una chica nueva como ella evitaría de solo ver su aspecto. Frunció el ceño y camino con determinación hacia el local, no sin antes subirse la capucha de la chaqueta.

Entro en el lugar y se quedo en una esquina oculta entre las sombras. Busco con la mirada a Hermione y la encontró en la fila de magos que esperaban para ocupar la chimenea. Frunció aún más el ceño.

Hermione estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa, las manos le sudaban y estaban temblando cuando por fin le llego su turno y tuvo que pagar los tres galeones que pedían por su uso. Tomo un puñado de polvos flu y se introdujo en la chimenea.

-¡Callejón Diagon!-las llamas verdes la consumieron y desapareció.

Había estado tentada de pronuncian callejón Knockturn, pero aun en un lugar como cabeza de puerco, ese nombre habría llamado la atención.

Sirius se enderezo y avanzo un par de pasos, ¿al callejón Diagon? ¿Por que Hermione se saltaría más e una docena de reglas para escaparse al callejón Diagon? Frunció el ceño intrigado y preocupado a partes igual y camino decisión hacia la chimenea dispuesto a seguirla.

•••

Lily salió de la librería un tanto aburrida y con la idea de regresar al castillo. Elizabeth había decidido quedarse y Mary hacía rato que había desaparecido con un chico dejándola sola.

Camino por la calle dispuesta a regresar cuando James se cruzo en su camino. Normalmente Lily lo habría ignorado y seguido su camino, pero detuvo su andar y frunció el ceño al verlo hablando con una chica, demasiado cerca como para que fuera una conversación entre amigos. Lily entrecerró los ojos y se molesto consigo misma por dejar que esa imagen la afectara, ¿Qué le importaba a ella con quien saliera Potter?

Lily apretó el libro contra su pecho y tuvo que ser sincera consigo misma. Desde hace algún tiempo que James ya no le era tan indiferente…específicamente desde aquella vez en el bosque. Reanudo su camino y paso frente a la pareja solo porque era el único camino directo hacia el castillo.

-¡Evans!-Lily hizo una mueca y siguió caminando fingiendo no haber escuchado a James. - ¡Ey Evans!

-¿Qué Potter?-preguntó sin detenerse.

-Que amable-James se puso a su lado y camino con ella.

-¿Qué le paso a tu cita?-preguntó Lily echando una ojeada hacia atrás, pero la chica había desaparecido.

-No era una cita-contestó James con una sonrisa.- ¿Celosa?

-Eso quisieras-Lily le sonrió con sorna.

-Vamos Lily, admite que estabas aunque sea un poquito cel…-una explosión a pocos metros interrumpió a James y rompió el ambiente pacífico del pueblo.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Lily con sobresalto mirando a su alrededor, y soltó un grito ahogado al ver un grupo de figuras envueltas en capas negras acercarse por la calle principal.

-Mortifagos-mascullo James poniéndose completamente serio. - ¡Vamos Lily! -James tomo su mano y corrió con ella en dirección contraria, pero se detuvo cuando se vieron frente a otro grupo de mortifagos que comenzaban a atacar el pueblo. -¡Maldición! Saca tu varita-le indico a Lily quien parecía haberse quedado petrificada.- ¡Lily!- la pelirroja parpadeo y le hizo caso con movimientos temblorosos. Aferro la mano de James y este las entrelazo. - Tranquila…

Lily lo miro y asintió en silencio. James le dio un apretón en la mano y camino hacia una calle poco transitada para tratar de escapar pero se volvio a detener cuando se encontraron frente a frente a tres mortifagos. James alzó su varita y colocó a Lily detrás de él.

-¿Protegiendo a la sangre sucia pequeño Potter?-preguntó una voz femenina que provenía del mortifago que estaba en medio. El chico no la reconoció, la máscara que llevaba puesta hacia que la voz sonara algo distorsionada.

-¿Qué quieren?-preguntó James.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó la mortifaga de golpe.

-¿Dónde está que?-preguntó Lily colocándose al lado de James y alzando su varita, aún con sus manos unidas.

-La otra muchacha-contestó el mortifago de la derecha con impaciencia.

-Tendrán que ser un poco más específicos-dijo James.

Otra explosión los sobresalto a todos y el joven Potter aprovecho eso para tirar de Lily y correr. Las maldiciones no tardaron en ser lanzadas a diestro y siniestro, y una de ella rozo a James en el brazo lo que le hizo soltar una maldición. Se cruzaron con otro mortifago que no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando James ya lo había desarmado y dejándolo fuera de combate.

Una maldición lo obligo a separarse de Lily y de pronto ambos se vieron en sendas batallas con dos mortifagos. James miro a Lily y con eso solo consiguió que el mortifago lo tomara desprevenido lanzándolo al suelo.

-¡No te preocupes por mi!-le grito Lily sin mirarlo, y a la vez esquivando un hechizo y contraatacando.

El chico la miro de reojo y luego de asegurarse de que se las estaba arreglando sola se enzarzo en su propia pelea.

•••

Sirius tenía un mal presentimiento, tenía la sensación de algo iba mal, pero no sabía exactamente el que.

No había dudado ni un segundo en seguir a Hermione hasta el callejón Diagon, y ahora caminaba detrás de ella a una distancia prudente pero sin perderla de vista ni un segundo...Algo le decía que Hermione no iba precisamente a Flourish y Blotts, y supo que tenía razón cuando la vio dirigirse directo al callejón Knockturn. Endureció su expresión ¿sería posible que Hermione Granger estuviera involucrada en la magia negra despues de todo?

Se escondió detrás de un callejón y se transformo en perro.

Sería más fácil seguirla así.

•••

Hermione estaba nerviosa, su corazón retumbaba contra su pecho y las manos aún le sudaban ligeramente. Nunca había puesto un pie en el callejón Knockturn, pero esa era su última esperanza de encontrar alguna solución, si aquellos libros no le decían nada podía dar por hecho que tendría que quedarse en aquel tiempo.

Alguien paso a su lado haciendo que se sobresaltara de forma exagerada y ridicula.

-Tranquila Hermione-se dijo a si misma mientras respiraba hondo y se internaba en el callejón. Se bajo aun más la capucha y camino con la cabeza gacha con cuidado de no tropezar con nadie. Se cruzo con algunos magos y brujas que solo lograron ponerle los pelos de punta y hacerle pensar que quizás escaparse al callejón Diagon, y aún más internarse en el callejón Knockturn, no había sido una buena idea despues de todo. Desde luego la vieja Hermione Granger no lo habría hecho, o puede que si pero lo hubiera planeado mucho mejor. Pero podía decirse que haber llegado a ese tiempo y estar completamente sola la había obligado a cambiar un poco su personalidad y su manera de hacer las cosas.

Finalmente llego a Borgin y Burkes, la tienda principal de aquel tétrico callejón, y su última esperanza. Miro el lugar y se le paso por la cabeza la idea de dar marcha atrás, el aspecto de aquel lugar haría cambiar de opinión a cualquiera…No, ya había llegado hasta allí, si la respuesta a su problema no se encontraba allá adentro, al menos lo sabría con seguridad y no por haber sido una cobarde. Tomo el pomo de la puerta, lo giro e hizo sonar la campanilla al abrir, pero nadie salió a recibirla y Hermione lo agradeció en silencio, no hubiera sabido pedir lo que estaba buscando. Miro a su alrededor y se congelo cuando al mirar por la ventana vi una figura oscura medio agazapada en la oscuridad mirándola con un par de brillantes ojos… Parpadeo y miro de nuevo, pero esta vez no había nada. Negó con la cabeza y se dijo que los nervios la estaban haciendo ver cosas. Por un momento se le paso por la cabeza la loca idea de que Sirius la había seguido en su forma animaga.

Se dio cuenta de que tenía las manos apretadas en puños y poco a poco las relajo, volvio a mirar a su alrededor y camino hasta la sección de libros dudando un momento, finalmente tomo uno y lo abrió con cuidado, temiendo que algo saltara de su interior…De esos libros se podía esperar cualquier cosa. Respiro aliviada cuando no paso nada.

Lo hojeo con el corazón en la garganta y sus manos se crisparon en la portada cuando encontró algo.

"…_Los viajes en el tiempo, aunque muy poco frecuentes, suelen estar entre las actividades más peligrosas que la magia puede permitir. Los giratiempos, por ejemplo, solo pueden ser usados en un rango de horas y días en donde el mago o bruja no puede ser visto. Por otro lado, los viajes que son por periodos de años suelen involucrar la magia negra en la mayoría de los casos y los registros que se tienen hasta el momento nos dicen que la mayoría han sido provocados por accidente y que solo uno de cada diez casos puede volver a su tiempo original con éxito. Se suele utilizar la magia negra para intentar volver, pero en muchos casos suele tener consecuencias graves hacia quien la usa entre las que se cuentan desde un agotamiento excesivo y mortal de la magia del involucrado hasta la fuerte posibilidad de provocar que el mago o bruja se quede para siempre en el tiempo de destino."_

Bueno, aquello no era muy alentador pero sin duda era mucho más de lo que había encontrado en Hogwarts. Tomo el borde de la hoja para cambiarla cuando alguien casi le provoco un infarto.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-Hermione se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y clavo sus ojos en Sirius. Ni siquiera lo había oído entrar. Hermione frunció el ceño, o sea que despues de todo si la había seguido.

-Creo que podría preguntarte lo mismo-contestó la castaña cerrando el libro y apretándolo contra su pecho.

-Te seguí-contestó Sirius con brusquedad.- Pero creo que tú eres la que debe más explicaciones.

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti-replicó Hermione sintiéndose enojada e invadida. - Nada te da el derecho a seguirme Black-agregó la castaña mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Sirius se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo completamente serio.

-¿Tienes una maldita idea de el lugar en el que estas?

-Se perfectamente donde estoy-Hermione se zafó de su agarre y retrocedió un par de pasos.- Y se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo.

-Pues no lo parece, solo hay que ver el lugar en donde estas-dijo Sirius con los puños apretados y mirando su entorno con desprecio.

-¿Por que me seguiste? ¿Qué te importa a ti lo que yo haga o deje de hacer?-preguntó Hermione.

-Me importas Hermione-contesto Sirius mirándola a los ojos. La muchacha abrió los ojos como platos y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. - Y solo quiero entender por qué haces todo…-la expresión de Hermione se volvio fría de pronto y lo miro de tal forma que a Sirius no le hubiera extrañado que lo hubiera fulminado allí mismo.

-Te lo he dicho muchas veces Black, y ya me canse de repetirlo, no te diré nada—contestó la castaña con los dientes apretado. - Y ahora si no te importa me gustaría que te fueras y me dejaras sola.

-Y un demonio que lo hare-Sirius se acerco a ella y la tomo del brazo arrastrándola hacia la puerta.

-¡¿Pero que diablos crees que haces?-exclamó Hermione indignada.

-Te saco de aquí-se limito a decir el chico sin detenerse.

-¡Suéltame ahora o yo…!

- ¿Se les ofrece algo?-ambos muchachos se giraron hacia la voz. Un mago medio encorvado y de cabello grasiento se encontraba en una esquina sentando en una silla. Hermione supo con exactitud que había estado ahí desde el momento en que entro.

-Nada, ya nos vamos-masculló Sirius tirando de su brazo para instarla a caminar.

-A mi me parece que la señorita no opina de esa forma-comentó el mago con voz suave e hizo un gesto hacia el libro que Hermione aún apretaba contra su pecho.

-¿Cuánto por él?-preguntó la chica.

-Hermione…-murmuró Sirius cada vez más irritado.

-Veinte galeones-contestó el mago poniéndose de pie. -¿Lo quiere?

-Lo quiero-contestó Hermione ignorando a Sirius y tratando de zafar su brazo para sacar el dinero, pero el chico no parecía muy dispuesto. - ¿Quieres soltarme?

-No, no quiero-Sirius la miro enojado y seguía tironeando de ella hacia la puerta.

-Por favor Sirius, solo deja que…-una explosión y gritos aterrorizados la interrumpieron. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Sirius se asomo por la puerta y una segundo después volvio a su lado.

-Mortifagos-murmuró. Hermione se puso pálida. - Y vienen directo hacia aquí.

-Pero…

-¿Sabes desaparecerte?-le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

-Si, claro, pero…

-No hay tiempo para peros Hermione. Nos vamos a Hogsmeade-le indico Sirius. La muchacha lo miro un momento, pero otra explosión y nuevos gritos le hicieron ver que si quería vivir tendría que salir de allí. Asintió en silencio y juntos desaparecieron, sin prestarle atención al mago que les gritaba que pagaran el libro que Hermione se había llevado.

•••

Cuando Sirius y Hermione aparecieron en Hogsmeade, el panorama no era mucho mejor. No había mortifagos, pero era obvio que había habido una batalla, algunas casas de Hogsmeade estaban destruidas y alumnos y profesores se paseaban por todo el pueblo con evidentes caras de miedo, ansiedad y nerviosismo.

A su lado Sirius soltó una maldición. Hermione estaba pálida y miraba a su alrededor mientras las imágenes del ataque al castillo en su tiempo le pasaban por la cabeza…casi podía ver como sus amigos caían uno por uno de nuevo.

-Vamos-Sirius la tomo de la mano y tiro de ella, Hermione lo siguió como una autómata.- ¡James! ¿Estás bien, amigo?-la castaña parpadeo y fue consciente de que a su alrededor habían muchos heridos entre los que se incluían James y Lily. Los miro a ambos y respiro aliviada al ver que solo tenían unos cuantos rasguños.

-Si, estamos bien-contestó el chico de gafas, primero mirando las manos unidas de Sirius y Hermione, y luego mirando a la muchacha. - ¿Dónde estaban?

-Eso no importa ahora, ¿Qué paso?-preguntó Sirius mirando a su alrededor donde profesores iban y venían con algunos alumnos heridos.

-Los mortifagos llegaron de pronto y comenzaron a atacar el pueblo, pero parecía que buscaban a alguien-conto Lily mirando fijamente a Hermione y frunciendo el ceño cuando vio como la muchacha palidecía aún más con sus palabras. - Nos preguntaron dónde estaba ella, pero no sabíamos a quien se referían…Luego se fueron, así sin más.

Hermione sintió como el corazón se le paraba y como todo a su alrededor de repente parecía dar vueltas.

-¿Hermione?-Sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura.

-Necesito sentarme-se escucho decir y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba sentada en el suelo mirando hacia abajo.

-¿Estás bien?

-Yo, no se…

-Señor Black, por favor lleve a la señorita Granger al despacho del profesor Dumbledore, él la encontrara allí, luego usted puede retirarse-Hermione alzó la cabeza y miro a la profesora McGonagall que ya se alejaba hacia un grupo de alumnos. Seguro que Dumbledore se había enterado de su escapada.

•••

Hacía unos cinco minutos que un reacio Sirius la había dejado en el despacho del director. Hermione se acerco hacia la percha de Fawkes y acaricio sus suaves plumas, el animal emitió un suave y melódico sonido.

-¿Qué debo hacer Fawkes? -murmuró Hermione.

EL fénix volvio a emitir un sonido y acaricio con su pico dorado la mejilla de Hermione.

-Fawkes se muestra muy amistoso con usted-Hermione miro al director que en ese momento cerraba la puerta de su despacho y se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.- ¿Puedo suponer que lo conoció en el futuro?

La castaña asintió y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio.

-¿Cómo están todos?

-Ya todos han sido curados, ningún herido de gravedad-contestó el director uniendo sus manos y poniéndose serio de pronto. - Me he enterado de lo que ha hecho hoy Hermione, y déjeme decirle que no estoy nada contento con usted.

La muchacha desvió la mirada.

-Entiendo la situación en la que se encuentra, pero eso no es excusa para que actué de manera imprudente- Dumbledore tenía los ojos clavados en ellas y Hermione hacia esfuerzos para no levantarse de la silla y comenzar a dar vueltas por el despacho tratando de huir de aquella mirada penetrante.-Tengo entendido que los mortifagos tambien atacaron el callejón Diagon, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si el señor Black no la hubiera obligado a regresar?

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Me las habría arreglado-contestó, aunque no estaba del todo segura.

-Puede ser, pero mientras esté aquí tiene terminantemente prohibido ir al callejón Diagon sola-indico Dumbledore. Hermione solo pudo asentir, luego el director suspiro y comento el tema que tan preocupada tenía a la muchacha.- ¿Usted piensa lo mismo de los mortifagos que yo verdad?

-¿Qué me estaban buscando a mi? Sí-Hermione bajo la mirada y apretó los puños.- ¿Cómo es posible que Voldemort lo sepa?-preguntó angustiada.

-A mi me gustaría saber lo mismo-dijo Dumbledore.- Y si estoy en lo correcto, presiento que este no será el último ataque…

Hermione sintió ganas de llorar. Si la historia volvía a repetirse y todos los demás sufrían por su culpa no creía que pudiera soportarlo.

-¿Ha pensado la posibilidad de decirles la verdad?-preguntó Dumbledore con calma. Hermione sintió algo parecido al enfado ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo en medio de aquella situación?

-No lo haré, los pondría en un riesgo mucho mayor. Están más seguros en la ignorancia. Soy yo la que tiene que alejarse de ellos y no entablar ningún tipo de relación con nadie.

_"Me importas Hermione"_ las palabras de Sirius resonaron en su cabeza haciendo que apretara aún más los puños, él no tenía ningún derecho de decirle aquello.

-¿Está segura de que esa es la mejor manera?

-No, pero no se que más hacer. Mientras no sepan quién soy creo que estarán bien.

Dumbledore solo la miro en silencio un momento haciendo que Hermione se sintiera aún más incomoda de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Encontró algo útil en su escapada de hoy?-preguntó el anciano luego de un minuto.

Hermione pensó en el libro que tenía escondido en uno de los bolsillos de la túnica.

-No señor, no encontré nada-mintió la muchacha desviando ligeramente la mirada.

-De acuerdo, puede irse. Y recuerde todo lo que le he dicho-le dijo Dumbledore.- Señorita Granger…-llamo cuando la muchacha se disponía a salir.-…trate de actuar con más sensatez de ahora en adelante, no corra riesgos innecesarios.

-Si señor-Hermione asintió, salió del despacho y se apoyo en la pared con las piernas temblando y sintiendo las horribles ganas de llorar y gritar.

•••

_¡Hola!_

_Gracias por todos sus magníficos reviews, las adoro con todo mi corazón =D_

_Encontré internet y pude subir el capi :)_

_¡Besos!_

_Travesura realizada_

_Debny Black._


	10. ¿Perdiendo la perspectiva?

_Desclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a JK Rowiling, yo los pido prestados un ratito por mera diversión._

"_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

_Capitulo 10: "¿Perdiendo la perspectiva?"_

-Sé que todos están pensando lo mismo-Lily no aguanto más y se puse de pie. Los merodeadores, Elizabeth y ella se hallaban en la sala común, sentados en completo silencio luego de haber abandonado la enfermería cuando Madame Pomfrey les dijo que no era necesario que se quedasen. Mary, por otra parte, había tenido que quedarse a consecuencia de que sus heridas habían resultado ser mas graves.

-¿Qué es lo que estamos pensando Lily?-preguntó Sirius mirándola.

-En que Hermione esconde algo-contestó la pelirroja con seriedad.- Y creo que está más que claro de que es algo grande…y al parecer muy serio.

-Aquí el problema es descubrir que es-comentó Remus casi como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo.

-¿Y cómo pretender hacer eso?- preguntó Sirius. James alzó la vista y lo miro con atención.

-¿No quieres saber que esconde Hermione?-quiso saber su amigo.

Sirius desvió la mirada sin responder. Estaba dividido entre contarles o no a sus amigos lo que sabía sobre ella.

-¿Sabes algo que nosotros no?-preguntó Lily mirándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-No sé mucho más que ustedes- se limito a contestar Sirius sintiéndose un poco incomodo y acorralado.

-¿De dónde venían tú y Hermione cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade?-preguntó de pronto Elizabeth, y cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en Sirius quien volvió a desviar la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes Sirius?-preguntó James y su amigo lo miro un momento antes de suspirar y ponerse de pie.

-Escuchen, no sé qué significa todo esto ni a donde lleva, así que solo me limitaré a contarles lo que he visto- el muchacho camino hasta la ventana y les dio la espalda al tiempo que comenzaba a relatar todo lo que sabía sobre Hermione Granger, desde su impresión de que parecía conocer muy bien el castillo, pasando por las veces que la había descubierto de noche y en la biblioteca y terminando con su escapada al callejón Knockturn.

Al terminar, un silencio meditabundo se cernió entre ellos.

-¿Al callejón Knockturn? ¿Qué podría querer de un lugar así? -se preguntó Elizabeth en voz alta.

-No lo sé, solo me limito a contarles lo que vi- contestó Sirius dándose la vuelta y mirándolos. Se apoyo en la pared al lado de la ventana y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Lo que esconde debe ser algo bastante grande como para se arriesgue de ese manera- opinó Remus.

-No lo averiguaremos a menos que se lo preguntemos -dijo Elizabeth.

Sirius sonrió con cierta ironía.

-Ya lo he intentado y no ha habido manera en que suelte algo.

-¿Notaron su reacción cuando mencione lo de los mortifagos?- las miradas recayeron en Lily, pero esta parecía inmersa en sus pensamientos y mirada un punto fijo en la pared.- Cuando dije que los mortifagos parecían estar buscando a alguien…

-Sí, claro que lo notamos. Se desmayo Lily, eso no pasa desapercibido -comentó James pasándose una mano por el pelo de manera inconsciente.-La verdad es que fue bastante extraño.

-¿No pensaras…que los mortifagos la buscaban a ella…verdad?- Elizabeth pronuncio en voz alta lo que pasaba por la cabeza de todos. Los cinco se miraron entre si.

-¿Pero qué razón habría…?-Lily enmudeció de golpe cuando el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió y la protagonista de su conversación apareció, con los ojos rojos e hinchados. A nadie le hizo falta preguntar para saber que había estado llorando.

Hermione se quedo inmóvil en la entrada, como si de pronto no supiera cómo actuar en su presencia. El silencio recayó sobre la sala común, un silencio pesado e incomodo y con todas las miradas puesta sobre ella. Hermione miro a Sirius, y solo le bastó eso y una hojeada a las expresiones de los demás para darse cuenta de que Sirius les había contado sobre su pequeña aventura en el callejón Knockturn.

Por un momento se sintió traicionada, pero rápidamente desecho ese sentimiento al pensar en el hecho de que de alguna forma, era ella quien los estaba traicionando.

De pronto la castaña recordó su resolución de no trabar más relación con ellos y cambio su expresión a una mucho más fría y camino hacia la escalera con la intención de subir a su habitación.

-Hermione… -la muchacha se detuvo cuando escucho la voz de Sirius.

-Queremos hablar contigo- dijo Lily antes de que Sirius pudiera decir algo más. El muchacho la miro enfadado.

-No tengo nada que hablar con ustedes -contestó Hermione de espaldas a ellos.

-Creo que necesitas responder unas cuantas preguntas- la voz de Lily comenzó a sonar ligeramente enfadada.

-Yo no necesito responder a nada ni a nadie Lily. Lo que está pasando en asunto mío, y será mejor que no se metan en esto…por su propio bien- Hermione se dio la vuelta y los miro, deteniéndose un minuto demás en Sirius que la observaba con fijeza, finalmente fue Hermione quien aparto la mirada.

-Solo queremos ayudarte…

-No necesito ayuda de nadie. Solo déjenme en paz de una vez…por favor -Hermione se giro y subió corriendo a su habitación.

-No manejaste muy bien la situación preciosa -opinó James con ligera burla, Lily lo fulmino con la mirada y James solo se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, parece obvio que por la actitud de Hermione no quiere que se sepa lo que esconde- comentó Elizabeth.- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Pues seguir intentando averiguarlo…

-No me parece una buena idea Lily- dijo Remus un tanto inseguro.- Quizás deberíamos dejarla…

-Claro que no replicó-Lily con firmeza.- Nos vimos envueltos en una pelea con mortifagos que podría haber terminado peor por culpa de su secretito…

-¿La estás culpando?- Lily se giro hacia Sirius y se sorprendió un poco al verlo tan serio.- No es culpa de Hermione lo de los mortifagos, además ni siquiera estás segura de que sea por lo que esconde.

-¿Estás bien Sirius?- James miro a su amigo un poco preocupado.- No pareces tu mismo últimamente…

-Estoy bien- suspiro el muchacho, y luego se dejo caer en un sillón aislándose de la conversación del resto.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Ayudar a los demás a descubrir su secreto? ¿Dejarla en paz como pedía? ¿O ayudar a Hermione a resolver sus problemas? ¿Y por qué le importaba tanto?

Sirius levanto la cabeza y miro a James que en esos momentos discutía con Lily, pero que a pesar de eso Sirius distinguió algo en su forma de mirar a la pelirroja…algo que lo hizo pensar…

¿Sería posible que Hermione Granger comenzara a hacerle sentir cosas...? Cosas a que no se atrevía a ponerle nombre.

Miro las escaleras de las chicas, deseando saber que pasaba por la cabeza de la bella y misteriosa castaña.

•••

Hermione cerró las cortinas de su cama y se acostó de espaldas mirando el techo con nuevas ganas de llorar, pero se había prometido que no lo haría más, no ganaría nada con eso más que un dolor de cabeza, ojos y nariz hinchados.

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Todo indicaba que los mortifagos andaban detrás de ella ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo era posible que Voldemort supiera de su existencia? Nadie sabía quién era excepto Dumbledore y McGonagall, y apostaría su vida a que el secreto no había salido de sus bocas, ¿sería posible que alguien (un espía) hubiera escuchado alguna de sus conversaciones y haberle ido con el cuento a Voldemort?

La muchacha se pregunto si para esas alturas Peter ya estaría metido en las andadas. ¿Sería posible que Voldemort lo hubiera mandado a espiar a Dumbledore? Hermione no se atrevía a descartar nada.

Cerro lo ojos ¿Cómo había llegado a meterse en todo esto? Hace unos cuantos años atrás lo único que le importaba era sacar extraordinario en todo, y de pronto se encontró con que tenía el futuro de muchos en las manos sin saber qué hacer con ello… Soltó un suspiro cansado y rodo en la cama hasta quedar de lado y mirando el dosel rojo.

Dumbledore lo creía, y ella también, los mortifagos lo intentarían de nuevo y Hermione no estaba segura de soportarlo si alguien resultaba herido, o muerto, por su causa. Ahora entendía todo lo que Harry había sentido durante años, ¿Cómo podría vivir con la culpa y el dolor de si alguno de los que estaban en ese momento en la sala común morían?

Ya sabía cómo morirían Sirius, Remus, James y Lily, Hermione tenía en sus manos la posibilidad de cambiar eso, pero nunca había escuchado hablar de Elizabeth o Mary, lo que probablemente quería decir que ellas habían muerto durante la primera guerra…

De pronto la imagen de Sirius siendo lanzado contra el velo por Bellatrix se deslizo por su mente. Hermione se incorporo lentamente hasta quedar sentada. Si no hacía nada, sería como dejarles morir de nuevo ¿era lo suficientemente valiente o cobarde según se viera, para dejar que eso ocurriera? Lily y James eran los padres de su mejor amigo ¿Dejaría que Harry viviera de nuevo el calvario que sabía que había vivido? Sirius era su padrino, si las cosas salían mal y James y Lily morían de todas formas, Sirius sería el único que estaría con él, no podía dejarlo morir…por Harry ¿verdad?...aunque la idea de que quizás hubieran razones ocultas tras eso hacían que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda.

Se sentía tan perdida.

•••

Durante el día siguiente Hermione se pasó todo el tiempo evitando a los demás, pero no pudo dejar de notar que Remus se veía mucho más enfermo que de costumbre, y cuando en clase de Historia de la Magia reviso su mapa lunar se dio cuenta de que esa noche era luna llena.

Hermione recordó la única vez que había visto a Remus transformado y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, pero no por miedo o repulsión a él, sino más bien por temor a que pudiera pasarle algo…a él y a los demás. Frunció un poco el ceño cuando recordó que por esas fechas aún no existía la poción matalobos y que por consiguiente Remus se mostraba mucho más inquieto, irritado y feroz que bajo los efectos de aquella poción. Miro disimuladamente a los merodeadores, que miraban adormecidos por la voz del profesor Bins algún punto de la pared y se dijo que la amistad que los unía debía ser mucho más grande de lo que imaginaba. Después de todo, no cualquiera arriesga su vida una vez al mes…

El timbre sonó y Hermione salió de sus pensamientos para escapar lo más rápido posible del aula, esquivando a Sirius que hizo el amago de ponerse de pie y detenerla.

Esa noche no podía dormir, en parte por su preocupación por Remus y en parte porque desde hace unos noches que el sueño tardaba mucho en alcanzarla.

Solo Elizabeth estaba en la habitación, aparentemente dormida, Mary seguía en la enfermería y no había rastro de Lily.

La joven miro por la ventana y vio que la luna ya estaba en pleno apogeo.

Remus ya debería estar en la Casa de los Gritos, sin duda acompañado por James, Sirius y Peter.

Decidió bajar a la sala común, tal vez le entrara el sueño leyendo un poco.

-¿Hermione?- la castaña se detuvo a mitad de la escalera y miro a Lily que se encontraba ya en la sala común. Hermione había hecho lo posible por reducir al máximo el tiempo que pasaba con ellos y hasta el momento había tenido éxito, sin contar las horas que compartían en clases y en las cuales trataba de sentarse alejada de ellos.- ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

-Nada-contesto la castaña terminando de bajar la escalera. Noto como Lily le echaba una ojeada rápida y nerviosa a la luna. Según tenía entendido, Lily a estas alturas ya conocía el secreto de Remus, pero no estaba segura de si sabría el de los demás.

Hermione miro de reojo el reloj de la pared, eran las tres y treinta minutos de la madrugada, a Remus le quedaban aproximadamente cuatro horas y medias para el amanecer.

-Pareces preocupada Lily- dejo caer Hermione tratando de que su tono sonara natural. Lily pareció sobresaltarse y la miro.

-Claro que no ¿Por qué lo estaría?- Lily sonrió de manera nerviosa y volvió a fijar la vista en la ventana y esta vez se sobresalto de manera visible cuando le pareció ver que algo se movía a los limites del bosque ¿Lo habría visto Hermione?, miro de reojo a la castaña pero esta miraba la luna con expresión pensativa.

-No lo sé, eso dímelo tú -Hermione la miro un momento antes desviar la mirada. Prefería estar en su cama a estar ahí con Lily, sabiendo que en cualquier momento comenzaría a hacerle preguntas que no tenía ganas de contestar- Me voy a la cama. Buenas noches-se despidió la castaña sin mirarla y volviendo a subir las escaleras de las chicas.

-Buenas noches -contesto la pelirroja con la impresión de que Hermione también parecía preocupada por algo.

En realidad, esa era la impresión que le había dado desde el principio.

•••

-Demonios, esto duele- se quejo Sirius mientras se curaba él mismo una herida en su mejilla. Hacia una hora que habían dejado a Remus en la casa de los gritos y ellos habían vuelto a su cuarto para tratar de dormir y descansar algo.

-De todos modos Remus estuvo mucho más tranquilo que otras noches- comentó James curando unos cuantos cortes en su brazo derecho mientras escuchaban de fondo los ronquidos de Peter.- ¿Iras a clases?

-No lo creo, Slughorn no me echara de menos si falto a su clase -comentó Sirius terminando de curar su herida y tirándose en su cama donde a los pocos segundos se quedo profundamente dormido.

James también se recostó en su cama, pero luego se puse de pie de un salto cuando recordó que al llegar a la sala común había dejado la capa de invisibilidad sobre un sillón. Salió de su cuarto y bajo a la sala común esperando que nadie haya bajado antes y la hubiera encontrado. Se acerco al sillón donde la había dejado y respiro aliviado cuando la hayo.

-¿Potter? -el muchacho se dio la vuelta con brusquedad y compuso una mueca cuando su hombro derecho protesto ante aquel movimiento; Remus lo había embestido con fuerza en un momento de la noche y había chocado contra una árbol. Pero se olvido un poco del dolor cuando vi a Lily bajando de las habitaciones de las chicas.

-Evans ¿Qué haces por aquí tan temprano?-preguntó James soltando con disimulo la capa sobre el sillón y asegurándose de que está se cubriera a sí misma.

-Podría preguntarte lo mismo- Lily, ya completamente vestida con el uniforme, termino de bajar las escaleras y se acerco a él pero a medida que lo hacía James notaba como su semblante se sombreaba de preocupación.

-¿Sucede algo? -preguntó James frunciendo un poco el seño.

-Yo…quería preguntar cómo estaba Remus- contesto la pelirroja en voz baja. James permaneció en silenció unos segundos. Había olvidado que Lily sabía el secreto de Remus, pero el de ellos no ¿Cómo podría responder suponiendo que ellos no sabían de Remus desde que este se fue a la Casa de los Gritos?

Ahora que lo pensaba, Lily en ningún momento hasta ahora había reconocido saber el secreto de Remus. Pero al parecer había cambiado de opinión en cuanto a fingir que no sabía y James prefirió no hacer preguntas, simplemente lo dejo pasar.

- Anoche fue luna llena y pensé que tú a lo mejor podrías saber cómo se encontraba…

-Madame Pomfrey ya debe tenerlo en la enfermería, pero seguro está bien Lily, no te preocupes -la tranquilizo James, porque lo que había dicho era cierto, Remus se encontraba bien dejando de lado las heridos y cortes que eran comunes en aquellos noches.- Pensamos ir a verlo más tarde, puedes venir si quieres.

-De acuerdo, gracias- Lily sonrió ligeramente y pasó a su lado para salir de la sala común, pero al hacerlo pasó a llevar su brazo y no le paso desapercibida la mueca de dolor que se formo en el rostro del chico.- ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Claro…-pero James no había terminado de decir aquella palabra cuando Lily ya se había acercado a él de nuevo para examinar su brazo derecho donde la camisa se coloreaba de rojo debido a la sangre, Lily remango la camisa y soltó un jadeo cuando vi los cortes.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esto? -preguntó Lily mirando la herida entre sorprendida y preocupada.

-Hummm yo…un accidente en el entrenamiento- mintió James maldiciéndose por ser tan descuidado y recordándose de que aquel no era el mejor momento para disfrutar de las caricias y preocupación de su pelirroja.

Lily alzo la mirada y clavo sus verdes ojos en los chocolates de él.

-Aún no empieza la temporada de Quidditch y que yo sepa Gryffindor aun no empieza con los entrenamientos. Está es una herida reciente y no pretendo ser una experta, pero estoy casi segura de que un corte de este tipo no puede ser provocado en algún entrenamiento de quidditch. Parece como si algo, o alguien, te hubiera her…-

-No es asunto tuyo Evans el cómo o el porqué de esto -James habló con firmeza y alejo su brazo del alcance de Lily.

La muchacha lo miro a los ojos y el chico se sintió culpable al ver que la había lastimado con sus palabras.

-Bien, perdóname por demostrar un poco de preocupación hacia ti, es obvio que no vale la pena -dijo Lily con frialdad retrocediendo hacia el agujero de la dama gorda.- Pero quizás deberías ver a la enfermera, ese corte se ve serio…perdona, por un momento olvide que no es asunto mío -Lily le dio la espalda y salió de la sala común.

James se paso la mano por el pelo con frustración y solo una maldición cuando lo hizo con su brazo lastimado. Era la primera vez que Lily demostrada aquel tipo de sentimiento hacia él y tenía que echarlo a perder.

•••

_¡Hola!_

_Espero que les haya gustado._

_Cualquier crítica constructiva o comentario se acepta. He regresado de mis vacaciones, así que los capis ya no demoraran tanto ;)_

_¡Gracias por todos sus reviews! ^^_

_Besos_

_Travesura Realizada_

_Debny Black._


	11. Resquebrajándose

_Desclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a JK Rowiling, yo los pido prestados un ratito por mera diversión._

"_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

_Capitulo 11 "Resquebrajándose"_

Hermione se paro en medio del pasillo y se mordió el labio inferior indecisa. Acaba de salir de su clase de pociones y ni los Merodeadores ni Lily habían asistido, eso la hizo suponer que habían ido a visitar a Remus producto de la luna llena de la noche anterior. Ella también sentía deseos de ir a ver como se encontraba, pero no tenía ninguna excusa para presentarse en la enfermería… Pero quizás, si iba con la excusa de pedirle alguna poción a Madame Pomfrey, podría ver como se encontraba.

Con esa idea en mente Hermione camino hacia la enfermería y estaba abriendo la puerta cuando se quedo quieta al escuchar voces desde el interior.

-Te noto enfadada Lily-se escucho la voz de Remus. Según Hermione, por su voz no parecía que Remus estuviera tan mal.

-Tú amigo Potter-se limito a decir Lily claramente molesta.

-¿Qué hizo ahora?-preguntó Remus divertido.

-Demuestro un ápice de preocupación hacia él y lo único capaz de decirme es que no es asunto mío-contestó Lily enojada.

-¿Preocupación?-todo rastro de diversión desapareció de la voz de Remus y fue reemplaza por la cautela, y Hermione se podía imaginar la razón de por qué. Pero Lily no pareció darse cuenta de ello.

-Está mañana me crucé con él en la sala común, tenía una herida en su brazo… No sé cómo se la hizo, pero espero que le duela mucho-dijo la pelirroja con amargura.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Hermione se sobresalto y se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la expresión ceñuda de Sirius. Eso la irrito un poco ¿por qué siempre tenía que encontrarse con él?

-Yo…-la excusa de pedirle una poción a la enfermera ya no le parecía tan buena como antes.- Yo…nada-Hermione negó con la cabeza un poco contrariada y se fue. Sirius la siguió la siguió con la mirada.

Estuve medio minuto ahí de pie mirándola marchar, y luego entro en la enfermería y camino hasta donde estaban Remus y Lily. La pelirroja alzó la vista.

-Black

-Evans-Sirius la saludó haciendo un gesto con la cabeza. James ya le había dicho que Lily sabia el secreto de su amigo, así que no hizo ningún comentario.- ¿Por qué esa cara Remus?

-Solo sigo cansado-contestó el chico, pero su amigo intuyo que había algo más, pero no podía preguntar delante de Lily. La pelirroja, como si se hubiera dado cuenta, los miro a los dos un momento antes de ponerse de pie.

-Tengo clases, te veré más tarde Remus-se despidió de Sirius y salió de la enfermería.

-¿Qué le sucedió a James?-preguntó Remus luego de que ella se fuera.

-Nada…

-Reformulo la pregunta ¿Qué le hice a James?-insistió Remus. Sirius suspiro, tomo la silla que había ocupado Lily y se sentó a horcajadas en ella y con los brazos cruzados sobre el respaldo.

-Un pequeño rasguño en su brazo-contestó Sirius tratando de quitarle importancia, pero su tono no engaño a Remus quien cerró los ojos y se dejo caer en la cama.- Remus, no te culpes…

-Maldición-el muchacho se tapo los ojos con el antebrazo y se maldijo así mismo sin escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

En ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y James apareció. Solo le basto echarle una ojeada a las expresiones de sus amigos para saber que había pasado.

Remus lo miro con expresión mortificada.

-Lo siento…

-No quiero oír tus disculpas Remus ¿de acuerdo?-lo interrumpió James con firmeza, pero luego sonrió y se acerco a su amigo para palmearle el hombro.- Sabemos a lo que nos exponemos y aún así te acompañamos. Eres nuestro amigo Remus, así que no te sientas mal ¿Bien?

Remus no parecía muy convencido, pero de todos modos les devolvió una débil sonrisa.

Hermione, sentada sola en los jardines con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, miro detenidamente la portada del libro que se había traído del callejón Knockturn y que hasta el momento no se habría atrevido a abrir, aunque una parte de ella estaba segura de que no serviría nada.

Soltó un suspiro y decidió que no perdía nada con mirar su interior. Lo ojeo un momento casi con desinterés, pero al llegar a la pagina 273 sintió como el corazón se le aceleraba.

Lo había encontrado…había encontrado la respuesta, o al menos eso esperaba.

No podía creerlo, no podía ser tan fácil…

"_Viajes en el tiempo mediante hechizos_

_Si bien son escasos, por no decir inexistentes, los viajes en el tiempo mediante hechizos han marcado su importancia a lo largo de la historia de la magia. La mitad de estos viajes han sido con consecuencias desastrosas, pero la otra mitad ha tenido buenos resultados aunque solo han sido logrados por magos y brujas con un nivel de magia muy poderosa, ya que este tipo de viajes tiende a consumir una cantidad de excesiva de magia que puede llevar incluso a la muerte._

_El último viaje del que se tiene conocimiento, y que fue realizado con éxito, fue a finales del siglo xviii. Los siguientes viajes han terminado con la muerte de los magos autores."_

Bueno, eso no era muy alentador, aunque era lo más cercano que había encontrado hasta el momento de una solución y aún había esperanza de regresar a su tiempo.

La siguiente página detallaba un hechizo para viajar en el tiempo y Hermione nunca había leído uno tan complicado, y según lo que había leído, peligroso. Tenía que ser realizado bajo circunstancias especiales y mediante la magia negra.

La castaña cerró el libro con cuidado. Frunció el ceño y se pregunto si valía la pena realizarlo cuando existía la posibilidad de morir… Decidió que si, incluso aunque tuviera que utilizar magia negra.

El fin justifica los medios ¿no?

Trato de convencerse de eso.

Levanto la vista y a pocos metros de ella vio a Elizabeth, parecía un poco pensativa y se atrevía a decir que quizás un poco preocupada. Hermione se preguntó qué habría pasado con ella en el futuro, nunca había oído mencionar su nombre pero eso no tenía porque significar que estaba muerta, como pensó en un principio.

La siguió observando y la muchacha debió sentirlo porque alzó la vista y la miro. Pareció dudar un momento, pero luego se acerco a ella.

-Hola Hermione-saludó con voz agradable, aunque Hermione detecto cierta cautela en su voz. No podía culparla, después de todo, ella misma se había autoexiliado del grupo.

-Hola Elizabeth-contestó la castaña sin ninguna sonrisa pero también con todo agradable. Quizás podría conversar un poco con ella. Estar sola era bastante deprimente, un poco de conversación no le haría daño, siempre y cuando la mantuviera en un plano superficial.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Elizabeth sentándose a su lado pero aún si soltarse del todo.

-Bien supongo-se encogió de hombros.- ¿Estás bien Elizabeth? Me da la impresión de que estas un poco preocupada.

-¿Preocupada? ¿Por qué debería estarlo?

-No lo sé, yo solo digo lo que veo.

-Si bueno…puede que esté un poco preocupada.

-Es por… ¿Remus?-aventuro Hermione. El que ya no estuviera en su grupo no significaba que no los observara, y se había dado cuenta de cómo Elizabeth miraba a Remus y de cómo él la miraba a ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Remus? ¿De dónde sacas eso?-Elizabeth se sonrojo y retorció nerviosamente sus manos sobre su regazo.

-No soy ciega Elizabeth-contestó Hermione con amabilidad. La muchacha se sonrojo violentamente y bajo la mirada.- ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?-preguntó Hermione un minuto después.

-Una vez…el año pasado-contestó con un suspiro.

-¿Y qué paso?

-En realidad no estoy muy segura-dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño.- Él dijo que también sentía algo por mi y como que empezamos una relación…no de novios claro, pero si teníamos "algo"-dijo haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.- Pero luego de dos semanas él simplemente termino conmigo diciéndome que yo merecía algo mejor…Todo parecía ir bien, no sé qué fue lo que de verdad paso, pero al menos continuamos siendo amigos-suspiro Elizabeth con algo de tristeza.

Hermione tenía una idea de que podía haber pasado con Remus ¿Cuántas veces no lo había visto recluirse debido a su condición? Pero claro, no podía decirle eso a Elizabeth.

-Quizás tuvo una buena razón para ello-dijo Hermione.- Pero creo que él aún siente interés por ti.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-preguntó Elizabeth con un poco de esperanza en la voz.

-Bueno, me he fijado en cómo te mira-se encogió de hombros la castaña.- Yo creo que no deberías darte por vencida…Remus y tú harían una linda pareja-agrego con una leve sonrisa.

Elizabeth, aún sonrojada, se la devolvió con timidez.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer después de Hogwarts?-preguntó Hermione cambiando de tema. Elizabeth pareció aliviada.

-No estoy muy segura, pero he pensando en estudiar pociones, ya sabes, inventar pociones que curen enfermedades-dijo la muchacha.- En Alemania hay un centro mágico de investigación, he pensado irme allí luego de Hogwarts.

Quizás eso explicara porque no había oído de ella.

-Suena interesante.

-Lo es-contestó Elizabeth con rapidez.

A lo lejos se escucho el timbre indicando que las clases de la tarde pronto comenzarían, Elizabeth se puso de pie y la miro.- ¿Vienes?

-En un minuto-la chica asintió y se fue.

Hermione la observo irse y frunció el ceño. Si ella seguía allí cuando el año acabara, ¿Qué haría con su vida?

-Bien, creo que eso es todo-Lily le sonrió a los demás prefectos dando por concluida la reunión de aquel día. Los prefectos salieron de la sala en medio de conversaciones, Lily miro de reojo a James, que había permanecido casi toda la reunión en completo silencio y sentado a su lado. Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido y a Lily le dio la impresión de que su mente estaba muy lejos de allí…parecía como si se estuviera debatiendo con algún asunto.

La pelirroja soltó un quedo suspiro al tiempo que se ponía de pie, tomo los libros que había en mesa y se encamino hacia la puerta con la intención de ir a la torre de Gryffindor, tirarse en su cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

-Lily-la muchacha miro a James cuando estaba por salir de la sala. Eran pocas las veces en que la llamaba por su nombre y cuando lo hacía, el chico siempre tenía una expresión de seriedad en su rostro producto de que lo que tenía que decir era importante, como ahora.

-¿Si?-preguntó Lily tratando de sonar indiferente, aún no lo perdonaba del todo por haberle hablado de esa manera el día anterior.

-Lo siento-las cejas de la muchacha se elevaron hasta casi desaparecer debido a la sorpresa de aquellas dos palabras. Las veces que había escuchado a James disculparse con alguien las podían contar con los dedos de una mano y ciertamente nunca espero que una de aquellas disculpas estuviera dirigida a ella.

Entrecerró un poco los ojos y examino su rostro en busca de algún rastro de burla o diversión, pero solo encontró seriedad y quizás un ligero brillo nervioso en sus ojos.

-¿Qué sientes exactamente?-preguntó después de lo que a James le pareció una eternidad.

-La manera en que te hable ayer, no estuvo…bien-dijo el muchacho un poco nervioso. James no tenía problemas en admitir que uno de sus defectos era que le costaba un poco pedir disculpas, lo que de alguna manera también quedaba compensando en que cuando las pedía, lo hacía enserio.

Nunca se había disculpado con Lily Evans, ni siquiera aquella vez en cuarto curso cuando por accidente una de las bromas de los Merodeadores, que iba dirigida a Snape, había alcanzado a Lily y la había dejado cubierta de una sustancia verdosa que le había costado semanas quitarse del todo. El James de ese entonces había sido un crio arrogante que lo único que le había dicho fue que había sido su culpa por meterse donde nadie la había llamado. En el tiempo transcurrido a James le gustaba pensar que había madurado un poco, y el que se estuviera disculpando con Lily era quizás una prueba de ello.

-Eso está claro-replicó Lily con ligera ironía y James dibujo una mueca. Había sido un iluso al pensar que Lily se lo pondría fácil.- ¿Pero por qué?

-¿Cómo?-el joven Potter la miro un poco confundido.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

James la miro un momento con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Está mal que lo haga?-preguntó. Lily Evans era una chica de lo más extraña y complicada, pero incluso eso tenía a James fascinado.

La joven rodo los ojos y se apoyo en la pared con los libros apretados contra su pecho.

-De todos los años que te conozco Potter, creo que solo te he oído disculparte unas cinco veces-comentó Lily mirándolo a los ojos.- Eso no dice mucho a tu favor, y me sorprende un poco que me estés pidiendo perdón ahora.

-Escucha Evans, sé que no soy muy bueno disculpándome pero cuando lo hago, lo hago enserio, y es justo lo que estoy haciendo ahora. No te trate bien ayer y soy consciente de eso y te pido disculpas, pero si tú no quieres aceptarlas entonces el problemas no es mío y…

-Las acepto-lo interrumpió Lily con suavidad descolocando un poco a James.

-Bien-el muchacho carraspeo un poco incomodo e inconscientemente se paso una mano por el pelo.

-¿Aún te duele?-pregunto de pronto Lily.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tu brazo.

-Ah, no, ya no tanto. Madame Pomfrey arregla casi cualquier cosa en medio minuto-contestó James flexionando su brazo como para demostrarle que ya no le dolía. Lily siguió con los ojos como los músculos de su brazo se contrarían y tensaban con el movimiento y no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

"No seas estúpida Evans" se regaño mentalmente por su ridícula reacción.

-Si preguntó cómo te hiciste aquello ¿me lo dirías?-preguntó Lily un minuto después.

-No creo-respondió James con una leve sonrisa, Lily sonrió a su vez.

-Lo supuse-murmuró mirándolo y dando cuenta recién de que estaban mucho más cerca que la última vez. Inconscientemente, ambos se habían estado acercando.

James también la miro a su vez dando otro par de pasos, como impulsado por una fuerza invisible y sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Estaba a menos de medio metro de Lily y podía notar como sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas y el brillo, un poco nervioso, de sus increíbles ojos verdes.

-Lily yo…-las risas de una grupo de niños que eligió aquel momento para pasar fuera de la sala sobresalto de manera visible a Lily quien miro a James sintiéndose un poco aturdida y nerviosa.

¿Qué había estado a punto de pasar? No tenía ni idea, pero en estos momentos no se sentía suficientemente dueña de sí misma como para quedarse a averiguarlo.

-Creo…creo que me voy…-la muchacha se dio la vuelta, choco con la pared, soltó una risita nerviosa y se encamino hacia la puerta para desaparecer con rapidez.

James se quedo ahí de pie, sin tratar de detener a Lily dejando que la sorpresa lo inundad.

¡Merlín! Unos minutos más y habría besado a Lily, porque estaba seguro de que ella habría correspondido.

Lentamente se formo una sonrisa en su rostro. La reacción de Lily le daba esperanza, no le era tan indiferente como aparentaba, y si ella creía que había olvidado el beso en el bosque estaba muy equivocada, James tenía frecuentes sueños sobre aquello.

El muchacho se metió las manos en los bolsillos y salió de la sala silbando una alegre canción.

Hermione, sola en la sala común a esas horas de la mañana, miro el libro que le había de vuelto en parte la esperanza. El hechizo tenía que ser realizado bajo condiciones específicas, por lo que tendría que esperar alrededor de un mes para poder llevarlo a cabo…ahora la pregunta era ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? La sombra de la muerte la estaría rondando, preparada para llevársela consigo si algo salía más ¿Serie lo suficientemente valiente, o muy tonta e inconsciente, como para intentarlo a pesar de eso?

Claro que sí.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se sentó en la alfombra, apoyada contra un sofá para repasar lo que necesitaría para realizar el hechizo.

-Buenos días-la muchacha se sobresalto y miro hacia la escalera de los chicos de donde James bajaba en estos momentos. La castaña cerro el libro con rapidez y lo metió en su mochila bajo la atenta mirada del muchacho a quien no le paso inadvertida la precipites con que lo guardo. Resultaba obvio que no quería que viera el libro.

Hermione lo miro aproximarse, maravillándose una vez más del increíble parecido entre él y Harry. Una punzada de nostalgia y tristeza aguijoneó su pecho.

-Hola Potter-saludo Hermione poniéndose de pie.

-Vaya, hasta hace unas pocas semanas atrás era James-comentó el chico dejándose caer en un sillón y mirándola.

-Las cosas han cambiado un poco-replicó la muchacha, y como no quería parecer descortés, también se sentó en un sillón.

-Ninguno de nosotros quiere ser tu enemigo Hermione-dijo James de pronto, sorprendiéndola un poco. Lo miro sin articular palabra.- Es obvio que intentas aislarte de nosotros por alguna razón, quizás para no contarnos eso que escondes.

-Yo…

-Pero ¿no crees que sería más fácil para ti dejar que te ayudáramos?-la interrumpió James con seriedad.- No tienes porque hacerlo todo tu sola Hermione, queremos ayudarte…

La castaña sintió ganas de llorar, sería tan fácil abrir la boca y contar todo, aligerar la carga de sus hombros que amenazaba con aplastarla en cualquier momento.

Pero no podía hacer nada de aquello sin poner a los demás en peligro.

-No puedo-murmuró, odiándose a sí misma por el temblor y la ligera suplica que se filtro en su voz, lo que no paso desapercibido para James quien se acerco a ella hasta sentarse a su lado.

-Solo tienes que dejarnos Hermione-James tomo su mano. Hermione miro sus manos un momento, recordando las veces en que Harry o Ron habían hecho lo mismo.- Se que necesitas ayudas, todos nos damos cuenta de eso, pero no podemos hacer nada si no nos dejas ayudarte…

Hermione lo miro a los ojos, con la visión nublada por las lágrimas y el pecho apretado de la angustia que sentía.

-Eres tan parecido a él-sollozó la muchacha sorprendiéndolo, y sorprendiéndolo aún más cuando lo abrazo y enterró su rostro en su hombro.

James se quedo inmóvil un segundo, antes de devolverle el abrazo frotando su espalda con suavidad.

-Harry…-la escucho sollozar.

El chico frunció el ceño confundido, pero sin dejar de consolarla.

Ese fue el momento en que tanto Sirius como Lily eligieron para bajar, pero ambos se quedaron de pie en la escalera con la vista fija en la pareja abrazada de la sala común, sintiendo ambos al mismo tiempo el pinchazo de los celos.

Ambos cruzaron una mirada fugas, sin lugar a dudas pensando en lo mismo.

¿Qué ocurría allí?

_¡Hola!_

_Espero sus comentarios, criticas constructiva o lo que sea ^^_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews :D_

_¡Besos!_

_Travesura realizada_

_Debny Black._


	12. A un paso del fondo

_Desclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a JK Rowiling, yo los pido prestados un ratito por mera diversión._

"_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

_Capitulo 12 "A un paso del fondo"_

Hermione se separo de James cuando su llanto se convirtió en quedos sollozos. Se secó los restos de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y miro al muchacho sintiéndose avergonzada.

-Lo siento-se disculpo en un murmullo.

-Descuida-James le sonrió con amabilidad y la miro como esperando a que ella dijera algo más.

Hermione soltó un suspiro cansado, aliso las arrugas de su falda, solo para tener algo que hacer, y miró la vacía sala común.

¿Cuánto daño causaría contarle a James la verdad?

Hermione conocía de antemano la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero aún así la tentación de dejarlo todo salir era muy fuerte.

Miro a James y antes de que pudiera decir algo, él se le adelanto.

-No me dirás nada-no era un pregunta. Hermione dibujo una pequeña mueca.

-Perdón-se disculpo por segunda sintiéndose un poco culpable.

-Bueno, supongo que esperaba eso-dijo James encogiéndose de hombros y poniéndose de pie.- Pero ya sabes, si en algún momento te apetece hablar…

Dejo la frase en el aire y Hermione le dirigió una leve sonrisa.

-¿Quieres ir a desayunar?-preguntó James.

-Claro-aceptó Hermione siguiéndolo fuera de la sala común.

•••

Ni Lily ni Sirius se habían quedado más tiempo del necesario observando la escena en la sala común, ambos habían dado medía vuelta y regresado a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Lily metió un par de libros con brusquedad en su mochila, negándose a reconocer ante si misma que aquella escena la había molestado.

-¿Te sucede algo Lily?-preguntó Mary con tono cauteloso.

-Nada-contestó la pelirroja con sequedad metiendo un último libro.- Nos vemos en clases-no espero respuesta y salió de la habitación deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ninguno de los dos estuviera en la sala común, y respiro aliviada cuando no los vio.

Mientras salía de la sala común trataba de convencerse de que lo que James Potter hiciera no era asunto suyo ni le importaba. Solo que se habría imaginado que Hermione tendría más criterio a la hora de involucrarse con alguien como él.

Solo que…

Lily frunció el ceño. Cualquiera habría pensado que después de lo que paso entre ellos en el bosque y en la reunión de prefectos, él habría tenido un poco más de tacto si quería ligarse a otra chica.

Caminando, Lily trato de auto convencerse de que lo que realmente la molestaba era eso y no que estuviera celosa.

Estaba por entrar al gran comedor cuando los vio a ambos sentados en la mesa de Gryffindor desayunando y absortos, al parecer, en una amena charla. Lily frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que aquello la estaba afectando más de lo que le gustaría. Dio media vuelta y se encamino hacia su clase de transformaciones.

Se le había quitado el apetito.

¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué le importaba ella lo que Potter hiciera?

Lily disminuyo su paso cuando el pensamiento de que quizás James había despertado otro tipo de sentimientos en ella se deslizo por su mente. Se detuvo frente a una ventana sintiéndose extrañamente inquieta.

¿Sería posible que él ya no le fuera tan indiferente?

Después de su último encuentro en la sala de reuniones, y a juzgar por su reacción hacia él, al parecer así era.

Soltó un quedo suspiro y apoyo al frente contra el frío cristal.

El descubrimiento de que quizás albergara otro tipo de sentimientos hacia James Potter no la hacía sentir del todo cómoda, y para ser sincera consigo misma, no estaba segura de querer sentir algo por él.

•••

James salió con Hermione diez minutos antes de que comenzara la clase de pociones. Había mantenido una amena conversación y él había tenido el tacto y la delicadeza suficiente como para no sacar el tema de todo el misterio que ella representaba, y Hermione le estaba agradecida, habían pasado un buen momento y no le habría gustado echarlo a perder.

Estaban por bajar hacia las mazmorras cuando ambos vieron a Lily de pie frente a una ventana. No podía ver su expresión pero parecía concentrada en algo. Hermione miro de reojo a James y sonrió ligeramente al ver la intensidad con que miraba a Lily.

-Lily llegara tarde a clases si no se apresura-dejo caer la castaña.- Quizás debas ir a decirle, yo me adelantare-y Hermione se apresuro a desaparecer.

Por su parte, el muchacho apenas noto cuando se marcho, tenía la mirada clavada en Lily. Se acerco a ella con paso un poco vacilante.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó con suavidad cuando llego a su lado.

La muchacha se sobresalto ligeramente y lo miro, con un poco de sorpresa al principio pero luego frunció el ceño. Miro por encima del hombro de James, observando como la figura de Hermione se alejaba.

Volvio a mirar a James.

-Si, estoy bien-contesto con sequedad, comenzado a caminar hacia el aula de pociones, ¿Y ahora como debía comportarse con Potter? Sean los que sean los sentimientos que albergaba por él, la sensación de vulnerabilidad que aquello le hacia sentir la incomodaba.

James camino a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos, preguntándose porque Lily parecía enojada. No es que fuera paranoico, hace ya varias semanas que no la incordiaba pidiéndose salir, entonces ¿Por que sentía que el enojo de Lily era por su culpa? Quizás fuera por su encuentro en la sala de reuniones, pero en ese momento ella no parecía molesta, quizás algo confundida pero definitivamente no molesta…

El profesor Flitwick ya estaba en el aula cuando Lily y James entraron. La muchacha sin mirarlo se encamino hacia donde Mary y Elizabeth se encontraban, y James, con pesar, camino hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

-¿Te pasa algo?-le preguntó Sirius cuando lo vio sentarse con aire apesadumbrado a su lado.

-Nada-suspiro James. Sus amigos arquearon las cejas pero no tuvieron oportunidad de comentar nada porque el profesor se había subido a su habitual pila de libros para mirarlos y había dado una palmada para atraer su atención.

-Como bien saben este año son sus exámenes Éxtasis-comenzó, y algunos alumnos hicieron muecas. Si en quinto año los Timos les habían parecido complicados, no querían ni imaginarse estos.- Así que a partir de ahora comenzaremos a practicar hechizos que posiblemente les aparezcan en sus exámenes. Hoy comenzaremos con el encantamiento proteico, a ver como les va…Cada uno tiene dos pergaminos en su escritorio exactamente iguales. Si logran realizar bien el encantamiento, cualquier cosa que hagan en uno de los pergaminos debería aparecer en el otro al instante. ¡Bien, pueden empezar!-dijo con un chillido emocionado dando otra palmada.

Lily abrió su libro para ver cómo realizar el encantamiento y se dio cuenta de que no era tan complicado, solo era cosa de precisión.

Miro a Hermione que estaba sentada unos puestos más delante de ella y frunció el ceño cuando la vio sonreír al leer como realizar el encantamiento. Por alguna razón, verla sonreír le molesto.

Miro disimuladamente hacia atrás y miro a James un segundo antes de volver a mirar al frente.

¿Por qué ya no le pedía salir? ¿Se habría cansado?

Bueno, pensó desanimada tomando su varita, si hubiera estado en su lugar estaba segura de que también se habría cansado. Y no era hasta ahora cuando se daba cuenta de que echaba de menos la atención que James solía prestarle.

¿Qué tan patético sonaba eso?

Soltó un largo suspiro y se dispuso a trabajar.

Por otro lado, Hermione sentada algunos puestos más adelante, pensando que venir del futuro tenía sus ventajas pues ya sabía realizar aquel encantamiento a la perfección, así que ocupo gran parte de la clase a fingir que leía las instrucciones y practicaba, mientras otra parte de su mente aun seguía pensando en el hechizo…aun seguía con algunas dudas con respecto a él. Tenía que ser realizado bajo circunstancias especiales y eso sería en aproximadamente dentro de unas dos semanas, cuando la luna estuviera en cuarto menguante…

-¡Pero qué bien! Miren, la señorita Granger lo ha logrado-Hermione se sobresalto y miro sorprendida al profesor. No lo había escuchado llegar a su lado.- Excelente-le sonrió.

-Gracias-sonrió ella con modestia.

En ese momento la puerta del aula se abrió un nervioso niño de primero entro con paso tímido.

-¿Si?-preguntó Flitwick.

-Ah…perdone profesor, pero el profesor Dumbledore quiere ver a Hermione Granger-dijo tímida y rápidamente.

A Hermione el corazón le dio un vuelco.

-Bien, puede ir señorita Granger-la muchacha guardo sus cosas y salió del aula en medio de los murmullos curiosos. Al pasar al lado de Sirius noto como este la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

El niño salió con ella del aula y se apresuro a desaparecer por el pasillo. La castaña caminó hasta el despacho del director sintiéndose inquieta y con un mal presentimiento creciendo en su pecho. Normalmente era ella quien iba a ver a Dumbledore y no que él la mandara a buscar.

Miro por una ventana mientras caminaba y relentizó un poco su paso cuando unos destellos provenientes de Hogsmeade llamaron su atención. Los miró con el ceño fruncido y se percato de unas cuantas columnas de humo, casi como si alguien estuviera…peleando…

A Hermione se le seco la boca cuando un escalofriante pensamiento se formo en su cabeza. Apuro el paso y llego frente a la gárgola, pronuncio la contraseña y subió de dos en dos las escaleras hasta la puerta del despacho del director.

-Adelante-contestó la voz de Dumbledore desde el interior antes de que Hermione tuviera la oportunidad de golpear. La muchacha respiro hondo antes de entrar.

-¿Quería verme?-preguntó Hermione sin poder evitar que la voz le temblara.

-Tome asiento señorita Granger-a diferencia de otras ocasiones, Dumbledore se encontraba de pie mirando por la ventana. Fawkes se encontraba en su percha y privado de todo su esplendor, sus plumas estaban deslucidas y tenía un aspecto enfermizo.

Hermione nunca había visto al fénix en sus horas finales. La castaña desvió la mirada y asciendo caso omiso a la invitación a sentarse pregunto en un murmullo:

-¿Hubo mortifagos en Hogsmeade?

Dumbledore se tomo su tiempo para contestar, seguía mirando por la ventana y Hermione se ponía más nerviosa a cada minuto que pasaba.

-Me temo que si-contestó el director con un suspiro.- Afortunadamente los aurores llegaron a tiempo y no hay ninguna víctima que lamentar.

Hermione se sintió un poco mareada y se dejo caer apesadumbrada en la silla.

-¿Trataron de…de llegar a…?

-Lo intentaron, si, pero Hogwarts tiene múltiples hechizos protectores, cada uno más complicado que el anterior y ya se ha redoblado la protección-contestó Dumbledore, y miró a Hermione cuando escucho un sollozo.- No tema Hermione, mientras permanezca en Hogwarts usted estará segura.

-No me siento así por mi profesor Dumbledore-contestó Hermione con un susurro.- Es por los demás… No creo poder soportar que alguien salga herido por mi culpa-agrego con la voz tomada.

Dumbledore se alejo de la ventana y camino hasta su escritorio para sentarse en su silla.

-La vez pasada, cuando atacaron al pueblo...estaban buscándome-dijo Hermione después de unos minutos.- ¿Está vez también?

-Es lo más probable-contestó Dumbledore con sinceridad. Hermione asintió con un nudo creciendo en su garganta.

-¿Cómo se enteraron? ¿Cómo es posible que Voldemort sepa de mi?-se pregunto la castaña sin entenderlo. Nadie conocía su secreto, absolutamente nadie, entonces ¿Cómo es que los mortifagos la perseguían?

Miro el despacho del director, aunque no estaba segura de que estaba buscando, ¿Sería posible que alguien hubiera escuchado sus conversaciones con el director?

Desvió su mirada hasta Dumbledore y por la forma en que él la miraba supo que estaba pensando lo mismo.

-¿Aún sigue con su decisión de no contar nada?

-Ahora más que nunca-contestó Hermione asintiendo.- Si Voldemort me busca para conocer lo eventos del futuro, los demás correrán un mayor riesgo si les cuento, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir.

Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y miro a Fawkes cuando este emitió un lastimero sonido.

-Aún no encuentran nada ¿verdad?-preguntó Hermione con la vista baja.

-Solo un par de hechizos donde los riesgos son demasiados como para que valga la pena intentarlos-contestó el director aún mirando al fénix.

Aquellas palabras dejaron a Hermione sin respiración por un segundo y se negó a alzar la mirada. Tal vez Dumbledore también había encontrado el hechizo que Hermione pensaba llevar a cabo, y si bien la posibilidad de morir en el intento era un riesgo más que grande, ella no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando otra solución que quizás no llegaría nunca.

-¿Qué pasara si los mortifagos logran ingresar al castillo?-preguntó Hermione preocupada.

-No nos preocupemos por algo que aún no pasa señorita Granger-Dumbledore se puso de pie y se acerco a Fawkes para acariciarlo.- Pronto…

Hermione siguió sus movimientos y se sobresalto cuando el fénix emitió un largo lamento para un segundo después arder en llamas bajo su fascinada mirada. En su percha no quedaron más que cenizas y la muchacha se incorporo un poco cuando un polluelo deslucido se removió entre ellas.

-Fascinantes criaturas ¿no cree?-comentó Dumbledore acariciando la cabeza del polluelo con suavidad.- Poder renacer de sus cenizas sin importar todo lo que vivieron en su vida pasada…

-¿Profesor Dumbledore?-preguntó Hermione observando como el polluelo agitaba su pequeña cabeza y emitía un desafinado sonido.

-¿Si Hermione?

-¿Por que nunca insistió en que le contara lo que se del futuro?-preguntó la muchacha en un murmullo sin mirarlo.- Lo que conozco sería muy útil en esta época…

-Hermione-Dumbledore se incorporo y se paseo por su despacho con calma.- Si yo conociera su futuro ¿Querría que se lo contara?

Hermione también se incorporo y lo miro.

-Supongo que no-contestó luego de pensarlo un momento.- Creo que no me gustaría conocer los errores que cometeré y que luego al tratar de arreglarlos solo sea para peor…

-Exacto. ¿No sería mejor dejar que todo siga su curso y que pase lo que tenga que pasar?-Dumbledore camino hasta su escritorio y se sentó en su silla juntando las yemas de sus dedos.

-Pero es diferente, en mi primer lugar yo no debería estar aquí-contestó Hermione con un poco de ironía., luego soltó un suspiro y volvio a sentarse.- ¿Qué tal si nada de lo que conozco está ahí cuando regrese?-preguntó angustiada.

-Mi niña, no vale la pena preocuparse por cosas que están fuera de nuestro control-le dijo Dumbledore con suavidad.- Lo mejor es aceptar lo que la vida nos presenta y tratar de hacer lo mejor con ello ¿no le parece?

-Supongo-suspiro Hermione. Se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta, giro el poco y estaba por salir cuando se volteo a mirar a su director.- ¿Me dirá cuando haya otro ataque?

-¿Supondría para usted alguna diferencia si se lo dijera?-Dumbledore la miro imperturbable.

-Supongo que no-reconoció Hermione. Abrió la puerta y salió. Bajo las escaleras con lentitud y se dirigió a los jardines, necesitaba un poco de aire para pensar.

•••

Durante la clase de pociones de la tarde, a la que Hermione no asistió, algunos salieron algo mareados y envueltos en un desagradable sopor a causa de los humos y olores habituales en aquella clase, y otros, como Remus, enfadados y frustrados debido a que las pociones simplemente no eran los suyo.

-¿Por que no le pides ayuda a alguien?-sugirió James mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia su siguiente clase.- Según sé, Elizabeth es buena en pociones ¿No Evans?-preguntó James a Lily que pasaba por su lado en ese momento.

Lily acompaso su paso al de ellos, se negó a mirar a James y se situó al lado de Remus.

-Claro, estoy segura de que te ayudara si se lo pides-contestó la muchacha con una sonrisa amable.

Remus no contestó nada, pero a Lily le dio la impresión de que aquella propuesta no lo había entusiasmado mucho.

Sirius, ajeno a la conversación de sus amigos, miro por la ventana y se detuvo al ver el lago. Sin decir nada dio media vuelta y se dirigió a los jardines. Sus amigos y Lily lo miraron extrañados, pero luego comprendieron al mirar por la ventana y ver a Hermione sentada a orillas del lago.

Lily miro de reojo a James y sintió como la angustia se apoderaba de ella al ver la intensidad con que observaba a Hermione.

-Nos vemos-murmuró para luego enfilar por el pasillo con rapidez.

-¿A Sirius le gusta Hermione?-preguntó Peter.

-No lo sé-se encogió de hombros Remus.

-No creo que Sirius lo sepa tampoco-contestó James con un leve suspiro.- Vamos a clases-sus amigos miraron por última vez por la ventana antes de seguirlo.

•••

Sirius camino con las manos en los bolsillos hasta donde Hermione se encontraba, al parecer absorta en sus pensamientos y sin darse cuenta de que había alguien detrás. El muchacho se distrajo un momento observando los destellos dorados que el sol reflejaba en su cabello.

Hermione giró la cabeza en ese momento y lo miro, pero no parecía sorprendida.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó volviendo a mirar el lago.

-Te vi por la ventana-contestó Sirius.- ¿Estás bien?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?-contestó la castaña de inmediato, y en el acto se arrepintió.

-No lo sé, dímelo tú-contestó Sirius apoyando en el tronco del árbol que se encontraba al lado de Hermione.- Tal vez tenga que ver con tu visita al despacho de Dumbledore.

-Mira, no quiero hablar del tema ¿de acuerdo?-Hermione se puso de pie y se alejo un par de pasos.- Lo que haga o deje de hacer es solo asunto mío.

-No sé que es lo que pretendes al esconder tanto sobre ti misma-dijo Sirius mirándola un poco enfadado.- Pero lo que si se es que sea lo que sea que escondes, tiene que ver con nosotros.

Hermione se puso pálida y lo miro un poco asustada, algo que Sirius no tardo en notar y que solo logro alimentar más sus sospechas.

-¿Qué te hace pensar en eso?-preguntó la muchacha tratando de recuperar la compostura.

-Llamémosle intuición-se encogió de hombros Sirius.- Y si es así, creo que tenemos derecho a saber…

Hermione frunció el ceño.

-Eso es algo que yo decidiré-dijo la castaña con firmeza antes de darse media vuelta dispuesta a alejarse.

-Hermione…-Sirius la tomo del brazo, pero la muchacha se zafo sacudiéndolo.

-Es algo mío Sirius, yo decido a quien decírselo y a quién no. Y créeme cuando digo que están mejor sin saberlo-dijo Hermione marchándose antes de que Sirius pudiera decir algo.

Sirius se quedo de pie mirando como ella se marchaba. Y ahora estaba mucho más seguro de que sea lo que sea que Hermione ocultara, tenía que ver con ellos y estaba determinado a descubrirlo.

•••

Dos semanas después de aquella "discusión" con Sirius en el lago, Hermione se encontraba de nuevo en los jardines, ¿La diferencia? Es que en esta ocasión eran cerca de las diez de la noche, la luna estaba en cuarto menguante y que era el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo el hechizo.

Todas las luces del castillo estaban encendidas, pero era imposible que la vieran estando cubierta con aquella capa negra y oculta detrás de un árbol cerca del bosque, que era donde pretendía realizar el hechizo. Puede que estuviera siendo un poco imprudente, pero no podía arriesgarse a probar el conjuro en alguna parte dentro del castillo donde había más posibilidades de que la descubrieran.

Miro el castillo por última vez, se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie en los jardines y camino hasta los lindes del bosque sintiendo los nervios, la ansiedad y el miedo crecer en su interior. Si todo salía bien, y así esperaba que fuera, para la media noche ya no estaría en aquella época y todo lo que vivió allí quedaría…en el pasado.

Dibujo una media sonrisa irónica. Luego respiro hondo para infundirse valor y se interno en el bosque.

•••

Lily y James caminaban por los pasillos terminando su ronda. No habían encontrado a nadie fuera de la cama y Lily estaba deseando ir a su habitación y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Estaba de mal humor, aunque no sabía exactamente porque, y el silencio de Potter, que caminaba a su lado, comenzaba a irritarla. En el pasado, James habría aprovechado una oportunidad como esta para invitarla a salir.

-¿Por qué ya no me pides salir?-Lily se detuvo en seco cuando aquellas palabras salieron de su boca, ni siquiera había pensado antes de hablar. Lo único que atino a hacer fue sonrojarse y desear que la tierra se la tragara.

James también se detuvo y la miro un largo momento en silencio.

-Creía que era lo que querías-contestó James con lentitud y con una mirada que Lily no supo descifrar.

-Yo también-suspiro Lily apoyándose en la pared con la cabeza gacha.- Pero ahora…no lo sé…Supongo que tu interés por Hermione es más…

-¿Qué?-la interrumpió James sorprendido. Lily se sonrojo y se negó a mirarlo.- Lily, Hermione no me interesa, no al menos de la forma que crees… ¿Por qué piensas eso?-quiso saber confundido.

-Bueno, te vi abrazándola unas semanas atrás…-murmuró Lily incomoda.

-¿Y eso tiene que significar que me interesa?-preguntó James con una ceja levemente alzada.

-Bueno, no…pero…es que yo…-Lily soltó un resoplido de disgusto, se enderezo y lo miro.- Mira, es tarde y esta conversación es ridícula. Nos vemos-la pelirroja dio medio vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero la mano de James sujetando su brazo se lo impidió.

-Lily ¿estabas celosa?-preguntó James sin poder evitar que una sonrisa de dibujara en sus labios.

-Ya quisieras eso-contestó Lily soltando una risita nerviosa.

Sintió como James la tomaba por los hombros y la apoyaba con suavidad contra la pared.

-Estabas celosa-afirmo James con la emoción y la ternura creciendo en su interior.

-Tal vez un poco-admitió Lily con un murmullo, y su aceleró su ritmo cuando James tomo su barbilla y la alzo con suavidad. Sus verdes ojos chocaron con los castaños de él y se sintió sobrecogida al ver la ternura y el cariño reflejados en ellos.

-¿Y qué debo pensar yo con el hecho de que hayas estado celosa?-preguntó James tomando su rostro entre sus manos y acariciando sus mejillas con sus pulgares.

-Que quizás…ya no me molestas tanto…-contestó Lily con una leve sonrisa nerviosa. James también sonrió y lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Las mejillas de Lily se tiñeron de un intenso color rojo y cerró sus ojos cuando sus labios se rosaron. James también los cerró y poso una de sus manos en su cintura para atraerla más hacia él. Lily alzó los brazos y los paso alrededor de su cuello soltando un suspiro, momento que James aprovecho para deslizar su lengua dentro de su boca para encontrarse con la suya, que se mostraba más tímida.

Un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Lily y soltó un pequeño gemido, tanto de sorpresa como de placer que aquel beso le causaba. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, pero en ningún momento se le paso por la mente tratar de separarse de James, a quien por su parte aquel momento le parecía casi irreal.

Ambos se separaron, James dandole pequeños y ligeros besos en sus labios y apoyando su frente contra la de ella. Lily abrió los ojos con lentitud y una tímida sonrisa asomo en sus labios.

Ninguno de los dos hablo por unos minutos.

-¿Y en que punto nos deja esto?-preguntó Lily al final con nerviosismo.

-Pues en el punto en que tu…-pero James se interrumpió cuando un leve destello proveniente del bosque llamo su atención.

-¿Qué?-Lily se giro en sus brazos para ver y frunció el ceño al ver aquel débil destello.- ¿Qué es eso?-se preguntó.

-No lo sé-murmuró James con un mal presentimiento.- Pero no creo que sea algo bueno. Ven, será mejor que se lo digamos a Dumbledore-el muchacho tomo su mano y juntos se dirigieron hacia el despacho del director, sin olvidar que tenían una conversación pendiente y que pensaban retomar en cuanto solucionaran aquello.

•••

Sirius se sentía inquieto y no sabía por qué.

Eran cerca de las once de la noche y él se dirigía a la sala común luego de haber ido a dar una vuelta. Se había encontrado con Dumbledore hace unos momentos, pero el director simplemente se había despedido con amabilidad con él, le había dicho que tenía que viajar a Londres por un asunto y se había marchado.

Quizás su inquietud se debía a eso, a que Dumbledore no se encontraba, que era cuando el castillo estaba más vulnerable…o esa es la impresión que a todos les daba.

Soltó un suspiro y estaba doblando una esquina cuando se encontró frente a frente con James y Lily.

-Es un poco tarde para estar fuera de la sala común-señaló Lily mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ser amigo del premio anual tiene sus beneficios-se encogió de hombros Sirius, a quien no se le paso por alto el detalle de que Lily y James estaban tomados de la mano. Miro a su amigo con expresión interrogante, pero James solo dibujo una ligera sonrisa por respuesta.- ¿Donde van? La sala común está del otro lado…

-Hay algo extraño en el bosque-contestó James.

-¿Extraño?-Sirius se acerco a la ventana y miro el bosque, frunciendo también el ceño cuando se percato de aquel débil destello.- ¿Qué diablos es eso?

-No lo sabemos, íbamos a ver a Dumbledore-contestó James comenzando a caminar.

-Dumbledore no está, se fue a Londres hace unos minutos-se apresuro a decirle Sirius.

-¿Y McGonagall?-propuso Lily.

-¿Han visto a Hermione hoy?-preguntó Sirius de pronto. No recordaba haberla visto en la cena, de hecho no recordaba haberla visto despues de las clases de la mañana.

Los tres se miraron y automáticamente se giraron para ver el bosque, donde el destello era mucho más débil que antes.

-Oh por favor, ¿no creerán que Hermione está en…?-comenzó a preguntar Lily incrédula.

-¿Y por que no?-la interrumpió Sirius.- Una vez fue capaz de ir hasta el callejón Knockturn, ¿Quién dice que esta vez no haya sido capaz de entrar en el bosque?

-¿Y que podría estar haciendo en el bosque?-preguntó Lily a quien todo aquello le parecía descabellado.

-Es lo que podríamos averiguar-habló James de pronto.

-¿Qué?-Lily lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.- ¿Pretenden ir al bosque aún cuando ni siquiera saben si es Hermione la que está ahí? Por el amor a Merlín ¿para que diablos querría entrar allí? ¿Por qué no mejor avisar a McGonagall?

-McGonagall también querría ir a investigar de que se trata y no nos dejaría ir, ya la conoces-le dijo James encogiéndome de hombros.- Mira, si vemos que no es nada simplemente damos media vuelta y regresamos, si vemos que sucede algo raro le avisamos a alguien ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero…

-Puedes quedarte si quieres-la interrumpió Sirius comenzado a caminar. James también lo siguió pero se giro a mirar a Lily con una ceja alzada.

La pelirroja se quedo ahí de pie indecisa. Todo aquello era estúpido y sin sentido.

-Demonios-masculló antes de apresurarse a seguirlos.

James sonrió cuando ella se situó a su lado y la tomo de la mano en el momento en que salían a los jardines.

•••

_¡Hola!_

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews: D me ponen muy contenta._

_Hasta la próxima_

"_Travesura realizada"_

_Debny Black_


	13. En el fondo

_Desclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a JK Rowiling, yo los pido prestados un ratito por mera diversión._

_"__Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

_Capitulo 13 "En el fondo"_

El corazón de Hermione latía tan deprisa que le llegaba a doler. El miedo, la ansiedad y el nerviosismo crecían a parte iguales en su interior, y tenía un nudo en la garganta que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

Se hallaba en medio de un pequeño claro, apenas débilmente iluminado por los rayos de luna que lograban atravesar la espesura de los arboles. Hermione se arrodilló en la hierba, abrió el libro en la página correcta y la leyó tres veces hasta convencerse de que no había olvidado nada. Se puso de pie y cerró los ojos un momento para tranquilizarse. Respiro hondo y abrió los ojos mirando a su alrededor, solo esperaba que ninguna criatura sintiera deseos de pasear aquella noche.

-Bien, aquí vamos-murmuró tomando su varita con fuerza y dibujando en la hierba una estrella de cinco puntas que se iluminaba y emitía leves destellos a medida que tomaba forma. Esperaba que los arboles fueran lo bastante frondosos como para ocultarlos. Una vez que la estrella estuvo hecha, tomo una pequeña daga y con una mueca de dolor se corto el dorso de la mano, dejando caer su sangre en el centro de la estrella y comenzando a recitar el hechizo. La estrella se ilumino con fuerza y la herida en su mano palpito dolorosamente.

Ignoró el dolor y siguió con el hechizo, que realizado correctamente, no duraba más de media hora, pero debía ser llevado a cabo sin interrupciones y Hermione no podía permitirse dudar, aún cuando su mano ardía y una punzada en sus sienes comenzaba a aquejarla.

Cuando en el libro leyó que aquel hechizo podía resultar muy agotador, Hermione nunca pensó que quisiera decir exactamente eso. Nunca había sentido algo así, era como si toda su magia estuviera escapando por cada uno de los poros de su piel dejándola solo con una desagradable sensación de pesadez y debilidad. Pero no se podía permitir flaquear, tenía que terminar aquello como fuera. Si iba a morir, al menos sería por haber intentado volver a donde pertenecía.

Un ligero sonido la distrajo y sin dejar de recitar el hechizo abrió los ojos y miro.

La sangre se le helo en las venas cuando vio como una cría de manticoria deambulaba por el claro. No parecía percatarse de su presencia.

En el bosque solo había un pequeño grupo de aquellas criaturas, y al ser una de las especies más peligrosa estaban confinadas en lo profundo del bosque y pocas veces se les podían ver.

¿Cómo habría llegado una cría allí?

Las manticorias eran criaturas con cabeza de hombre y cuerpo de lagarto, eran venenosas y poseían unas garras, también venenosas, que eran capaces de cortar cualquier cosa. Y su veneno era capaz de matarte en el acto. Las crías no poseían garras tan fuertes y su veneno no era tan potente, pero de todas formas podía llegar a matar si no se recibía atención inmediata.

Hermione seguía murmurando el hechizo sin despegar la vista de la criatura, deseando que diera media vuelta y se marchara. Si una cría de manticoria resultaba peligrosa, una adulta sería mucho peor.

Un ruido altero a la criatura, que a su vez emitió un chillido que sobresalto a Hermione provocando la interrupción del hechizo y que la estrella dejara de brillar.

-No…-murmuró Hermione con el corazón oprimido. Trato de seguir recitando el hechizo, pero la estrella no se ilumino más. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y cayó de rodillas al suelo sintiendo el agotamiento en su cuerpo.

Había estado tan cerca de lograrlo…

Otro chillido hizo que levantara la cabeza y el corazón se le subió a la garganta al ver que la criatura estaba a solo un metro de ella mirándola con fijeza con sus grandes ojos amarillos. La castaña se quedo inmóvil, pero de nada sirvió ya que un nuevo sonido asusto al animal y se precipito hacia adelante.

Hermione gritó y cayó al suelo sintiendo una horrible quemazón en su brazo derecho. La visión se le nublo, dejo se sentir su cuerpo y finalmente su mundo se oscureció.

•••

-Esto es lo más imprudente y peligroso que pudimos haber hecho-murmuró Lily mientras caminaba con James y Sirius por el bosque sorteando arboles y raíces.- Debimos avisar a alguien, ¿Qué tal si no es nada? Nos estamos arriesgando a salir heridos y a que nos expulsen si alguien se entera…

Esta era la segunda vez que Lily se internaba en el bosque y no le hacía ni pisca de gracia con todas aquellas criaturas. A su parecer, nadie en su sano juicio querría internarse en aquel lugar por voluntad propia.

El destello que habían estado siguiendo se había apagado hace unos minutos atrás y ahora solo estaban caminando en línea recta, o eso creía Lily, tratando de descubrir que era lo que lo había producido.

De pronto se oyó un grito que los congelo a los tres. Lily abrió mucho los ojos asustada y miro a James y a Sirius con el miedo reflejado en su rostro. No hacía falta decir nada, los tres habían reconoció aquel grito.

Sirius fue el primero en reaccionar y corrió en dirección de donde provenía el grito. James tomo la mano de Lily y ambos lo siguieron. Esquivaron arboles y se ganaron unos cuantos rasguños, pero finalmente llegaron a un pequeño claro débilmente iluminado y alcanzaron a ver como la cría de manticoria se escabullía entre los árboles.

-¿Eso era una…?

-Oh Dios mío –soltó Lily con un grito ahogado y se tapo la boca con las manos. James y Sirius siguieron la dirección de su mirada y ambos soltaron sendas exclamaciones de sorpresa al ver a Hermione inconsciente sobre la hierba. Tenía un feo corte en la mano, una horrible herida el brazo que no dejaba de sangrar y estaba prácticamente blanca.

-Demonios…-Sirius se acerco rápidamente a ella y se sintió un poco aliviado al ver que respiraba, lenta y débilmente, pero respiraba.

-Por Merlín ¿Qué diablos hace aquí?-preguntó Lily asustada al verla en ese estado.

-No lo sé, pero tenemos que llevarla a la enfermería. Creo que la manticoria le hizo eso-dijo James señalando la herida en su brazo, y todos sabían lo peligroso que una de esas criaturas podía ser.

Lily miró a su alrededor y frunció un poco el ceño al ver la extraña marca que había dibujada en la hierba, tenía forma de estrella y parecía de esas que se realizaban para hechizos de magia negra…Miro a Hermione y se fijo en la varita que tenía en su mano.

¿Sería posible?

-Está ardiendo en fiebre-dijo Sirius preocupado.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo Lily dejando sus pensamientos para otro momento. Sacó su varita y murmurando un rápido hechizo logró que la herida de Hermione dejara de sangrar por el momento.

Sirius la alzó en brazos, tratando de no moverla mucho y se apresuraron a regresar.

Ninguno de los tres se fijo en el libro que estaba abierto de par en par sobre la oscura hierba.

•••

Lograron salir del bosque sin incidentes y llegaron en tiempo record a la enfermería. James abrió la puerta para que Sirius pudiera entrar, y a pesar de lo tarde que era Madame Pomfrey aún se encontraba allí anotando unas cosas en un pergamino. La enfermera alzó la vista y la pluma que tenía en sus manos se le cayó al verlos.

-¡Por Merlín! Póngala en la camilla señor Black-Sirius la obedeció y deposito a Hermione con cuidado.- ¿Qué es lo que le ocurrió?-preguntó inclinándose sobre la herida en su brazo.

-Bueno…suponemos que la ataco una…manticoria-contestó James carraspeando un poco y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

La enfermera los miró con los ojos bien abiertos, la incredulidad se reflejaba en ellos, pero no dijo nada. Volvió a concentrarse en Hermione examinando la herida de su brazo y mano, y cuando se incorporo para buscar unas pociones se fijo de nuevo en ellos, como si los hubiera olvidado.

-Vamos, fuera todo el mundo, los quiero a todos lejos de aquí-les ordenó la enfermera echándolos del lugar.

-Pero…

-Dejemos a la enfermera hacer su trabajo Sirius-dijo Lily con suavidad tomando a Sirius del brazo. El muchacho protesto un poco, pero finalmente los tres salieron de la enfermería y se quedaron en el pasillo esperando pronto tener noticias.

Pasaron unos veinte muchos y aún no sabían nada.

-No entiendo, ¿Qué hacia en el bosque?-preguntó Lily, aún no se dirigía a nadie en especial. Se hallaba sentada en el suelo con las piernas encogidas y la barbilla apoyada en sus rodillas.

-No lo se...y no creo que nos lo diga cuando despierte-contestó Sirius paseándose de un lado a otro con impaciencia.

-No sé si Hermione podrá seguir ocultando todo lo que esconde despues de esto-comentó James pensativo. Se encontraba de cuclillas en el suelo y jugueteaba con su varita.

La vez que Hermione se había quebrado con él en la sala común la había visto muy vulnerable, como si la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros amenazara con aplastarla en cualquier momento.

James soltó un suspiro y se puso de pie guardando su varita en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Miró de reojo a Lily, ¿Cómo debía retomar su conversación?

-Quédate quieto Sirius, me estas poniendo nerviosa-se quejo Lily cuando el chico paso frente a ella por decima vez. Sirius mascullo algo y no le hizo caso. Lily rodo los ojos y también se puso de pie, mirando de reojo a James, ¿Cómo se supone que debería abordar su anterior conversación? En los pasados minutos habían compartido una especie de unión y cercanía, pero aquello parecía haber perdido fuerza y Lily no estaba segura de querer tomar la iniciativa.

-¿Por que demora tanto?-se impaciento Sirius caminando hacia la puerta de la enfermería con la intención de entrar, pero se quedo quiero cuando vio aparecer a la profesora McGonagall por el pasillo. Su bata escocesa ondeaba debido a la rapidez con que caminaba y su rostro estaba surcado por la preocupación. Paso frente a ellos sin mirarlos y entro en la enfermería cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Sirius miró a sus amigos y los tres mostrabas iguales caras de sorpresa. El muchacho sacudió la cabeza y retomo su impaciente andar.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos antes de que la puerta de la enfermería se abriera y Madame Pomfrey hiciera acto de presencia.

-La señorita Granger se encuentra estable-anunció antes de que alguno hablara.- Por suerte, el veneno no ha actuado tan deprisa y he podido extraer la mayor cantidad. Aún presenta fiebre, pero no tan alta como antes, aunque sigue inconsciente.

-¿Podemos verla?-preguntó Sirius de inmediato.

-Solo un momento.

Los tres asintieron e ingresaron a la enfermería dirigiéndose a la cama de Hermione donde dormía luciendo enfermizamente pálida. Hermione tenía el ceño fruncido y daba la impresión de estar teniendo una pesadilla, sus puños estaban apretados y sacudía ligeramente la cabeza.

-Supongo que con fiebre puede ser un poco peligroso darle alguna poción ¿verdad? Más si tenía veneno en su sangre-comentó Lily a la enfermera.

-Exactamente. La profesora McGonagall está en mi despacho y los quiere ver-les dijo antes de marcharse hacia la otra punta de la enfermería.

Los tres se miraron antes de caminar hacia el despacho de la enfermera con resignación. Entraron y James cerró la puerta tras ellos.

La profesora McGonagall estaba sentada detrás del escritorio, tenía las manos fuertemente tomadas y su rostro no reflejaba más que seriedad.

-No logro entender-comenzó a decir la profesora con una voz perfectamente calmada que hizo que a los tres se les pusiera la piel de gallina.- como es que cada vez que ocurre algo, ustedes están involucrados.

Ninguno abrió la boca para contestar eso, y se limitaron a esperar en silencio la pregunta que sabían que les haría la profesora Mcgonagall.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?-los tres se miraron y fue James quien comenzó con la explicación, desde que se dieron cuenta de los destellos en el bosque hasta que encontraron a Hermione.

-¿Y cómo es que no me avisaron?-preguntó la mujer enojada.- ¡Por el amor a Merlín! ¡Les pudo haber ocurrido algo a ustedes!

Lily bajo la cabeza y contuvo un "Se los dije", despues de todo ella también tenía parte de la culpa por no insistir más.

-Íbamos a hacerlo en cuanto descubriéramos que ocurría-dijo Sirius.

-Debieron avisarme enseguida-contestó cortante la profesora. – Señorita Evans, esperaba un poco más de sensatez por su parte-recrimino la mujer, y Lily volvió a bajar la cabeza, avergonzada. McGonagall se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta.- El profesor Dumbledore ya ha sido informado de esto, y será él quien personalmente les diga su castigo. Despues de todo ingresaron al bosque prohibido, independiente de las causas. Y ya van dos veces-puntualizo, como queriendo decir que una tercera les esperaría algo más que un simple castigo. Los miró un momento con severidad y sin decir nada más salió del despacho.

-Hubo algo que no le dijimos a McGonagall-dijo Lily cuando se quedaron solos. Los dos chicos la miraron.- Hermione estaba haciendo un hechizo de magia negra.

-¿Qué?-soltaron ambos incrédulos.

-Lo que oyeron, Hermione realizaba un hechizo de magia negra.

-Hermione no practicaba magia negra Evans-le dijo Sirius enfadado.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?-quiso saber Lily con las manos en las caderas.- En lo que a mí respecta, Hermione puede ser capaz de muchas cosas, y la magia negra es una de ella. Y digamos que su actitud "misteriosa" no ayuda mucho-dijo Lily haciendo las comillas con sus dedos.

-Ya te dije que no.

-¿Por que estás tan seguro? ¿No se fijaron en lo que había en el claro cuando la encontramos?-los dos muchachos la miraron.- Había dibujada una estrella, de esas que se utilizan en los hechizos de magia negra, Hermione tenía su varita en la mano y tenía un corte en ella. Los hechizos de magia negra normalmente requieren de un pago de sangre, y sin olvidar que se encontraba en el bosque, ¿Qué otra explicación podría haber?

-Hermione no practica magia negra. No sería capaz de eso.

-Yo no estaría tan segura.

-Ya basta los dos-intervino James al notar como el ambiente comenzaba a tornarse tenso.- No podemos saber nada hasta que Hermione no diga algo. De nada sirve hacer suposiciones. Y si no se tranquilizan Madame Pomfrey nos echará de aquí.

Lily se cruzo de brazos y giro el rostro. Sirius la fulmino con la mirada y salió del despacho dirigiéndose hacia la camilla de Hermione. James miro a Lily, pero está no le devolvió la mirada y camino hasta donde estaba Hermione, pero se quedo de pie a un distancia prudencial. James soltó un suspiro, salió del despacho y cerró la puerta, para luego caminar hasta ponerse del otro lado de la camilla de la castaña.

Sirius miro a Hermione recordando el miedo que sintió cuando la vio inconsciente en el bosque, con aquella herida que no dejaba de sangrar y saber que la había atacado una criatura tan peligrosa como la manticoria…

Las palabras de Lily volvieron a su cabeza haciéndole recordar aquella vez en que Hermione había querido entrar en la sección prohibida. En realidad cuando él le pregunto si practicaba magia negra, ella no lo había afirmado ni negado, simplemente había dejado la respuesta en sus manos y él había supuesto que no, y había estado seguro de ello hace unos minutos, pero ahora ya no sabía que pensar…

Hermione gimió en sueños y silenciosas lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

-Bueno, ya es suficiente-dijo Madame Pomfrey reapareciendo y comenzó a echarlos.- La fiebre le bajara dentro de unos minutos y así podrá descansar mejor, y no los quiero a ustedes revoloteando por aquí.

Sirius se alejo de Hermione a regañadientes y se dirigió con Lily, quien estaba de mal humor, hacia la puerta. James también quiso caminar, solo que no pudo moverse. Observo su brazo y descubrió sorprendido que la mano de Hermione se aferraba a el. La miro a la cara y vio que estaba despierta, aunque parecía no ver bien debido a las lágrimas que no dejaban de caer.

-¿Hermione?-llamó James con suavidad.

-Por favor…quédate…No me dejes…-balbuceo Hermione entre sollozos.- No me dejes sola…

Sirius apretó la mandíbula cuando la escucho, y todo el mal humor de Lily fue reemplazado por la angustia, que aumento cuando escucho a James:

-Shh…tranquila…yo me quedo contigo-murmuró James para tranquilizarla. Giro la cabeza y alcanzó a saber cómo Sirius salía de la enfermería, desvió la mirada hacia Lily y sintió una punzada de malestar en el estomago al contemplar lo triste de su semblante.

Lily retrocedió un par de pasos de espalda, luego se giro y salió de la enfermería.

-Solo hasta que se tranquilice señor Potter-dijo la enfermera que no se había percatado de nada.

James asintió y se sentó al lado de ella, sin dejar de murmurar palabras tranquilizadoras hasta que Hermione se calmó.

-No me dejes…quédate conmigo…Harry…-suspiro Hermione antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormida.

James la contemplo pensativo. No era la primera vez que le daba la impresión de que Hermione lo confundía con alguien, y si no le fallaba la memoria estaba seguro de haberla oído decir ese nombre en el pasado.

Se preguntó quién podría ser.

•••

Una hora más tarde Madame Pomfrey había finalmente despachado a James. Hermione dormía profundamente y ya no parecía alterada.

James camino por los pasillos con las manos en los bolsillos aún con el nombre de Harry rondando en su cabeza. Pronunció la contraseña ante una adormilada dama gorda y entro en la vacía sala común, cosa normal siendo casi las cuatro de la mañana. Miro las escaleras de las chicas, preguntándose si sería buena idea ir a hablar con Lily en ese momento, decidió que no. Probablemente ya estaba acostada y algo le decía que no sería bien recibido. Lo intentaría por la mañana.

Subió a su habitación y se llevo cierta sorpresa cuando vio que Sirius aún permanecía despierto acostado boca arriba en su cama y con los brazos detrás de su cabeza a modo de almohada. El muchacho apenas levanto la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Al fin llegas-comentó Sirius con cierta ironía. James frunció el ceño al captar su tono.- ¿Hermione no te rogo que te quedaras con ella?

-No sé de que hablas-dijo James caminando hasta su cama y sentándose en ella.

-Por favor, resulta obvio lo que hay entre ustedes-refunfuño Sirius.

-Entre nosotros no hay nada más que amistad-dijo James con tono calmado.

-¿A qué juegas James? Al menos decídete por una.

-Mira, piensa lo que quieras, yo solo te digo la verdad. Entre Hermione y yo no hay nada. A mí solo me gusta Lily…-dijo James con enfado, pero Sirius le dio la espalda y se metió en su cama cerrando los doseles.

James se acostó en su cama y golpeo su almohada con enojo para acomodarse. Luego cerró los ojos y espero dormirse pronto.

•••

A la mañana siguiente, cuando James se despertó a eso de las nueve para ser un día sábado, donde la mayoría de los alumnos aprovechaban para dormir hasta tarde. Peter aun roncaba en su cama. Remus no estaba, pero eso no le llamo la atención, normalmente él era el primero en despertar y salir por ahí. La cama de Sirius también estaba vacía y perfectamente echa, cosa bastante extraña.

James miro la cama de su amigo y frunció el ceño.

Haya él. Si quería tener un berrinche lo dejaría solo hasta que se la pasara. De todas formas no había ninguna razón para que Sirius estuviera enojado con él, al contrario de lo que parecía pensar.

Hoy era luna llena, probablemente a eso se debía que Remus no estuviera. En días de luna llena solía ir a dar darlos paseos.

Volvió a mirar la cama de Sirius y se dijo que independiente de los problemas que tuvieran, él jamás dejaría solo a Remus.

•••

La segunda vez que Hermione abrió los ojos, el sol del amanecer se colaba por entre las cortinas semicerradas dándole a la enfermería un toque un poco mas calido.

Ya no estaba mareada, pero aún sentía cierta debilidad y cansancio y su brazo derecho le molestaba un poco. Se incorporo con lentitud en la cama y miro a su alrededor. En la enfermería solo había una niña que parecía de segundo, a un par de camas de distancia y que tenía unas cuantas manchitas rojas en la piel.

-Hola-saludó la niña mirándola.

-Hola-contestó Hermione sonriendo un poco.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó la niña bajándose de la cama y acercándose a ella. Hermione se dio cuenta de que también tenía manchitas rojas en los brazos y en las piernas. Parecía varicela.- ¿Por qué estás aquí? Has dormido mucho.

-Ahh…tuve un problema con un hechizo-se encogió de hombros la castaña.- ¿Y tú? Parece como si tuvieras varicela…

-Sí, la enfermera dijo eso. Pica mucho-se quejo la niña y parecía estar haciendo un verdadero esfuerzo por no rascarse.- Pero también dijo que pronto me curare.

-Señorita Taylor, si no guarda reposo no se curara-dijo la enfermera. La niña hizo una mueca y volvió a su cama, la enfermera se acerco a ella y le entrego una pequeña copa llena de una poción de color azul eléctrico.- La varicela es una enfermedad muggle no muy grave, es mejor que sigan su curso. Esto solo le curara la picazón.- La niña se tomo la poción de un trago, hizo una graciosa mueca de asco y luego se recostó en la cama luciendo mucho más aliviada. A los pocos segundos se quedo dormida.

Madame Pomfrey dejo la copa en la mesita y se acerco a Hermione.

-¿Cómo se siente?

-Bien, solo un poco cansada.

-Bueno, es normal. Sus niveles de magia estaban muy bajos-le dijo la enfermera examinando la herida de su brazo, luego sacudió su varita y reemplazo el vendaje por uno nuevo.- Por lo general cuando los niveles de magia están bajos tardan solo unas horas en reponerse, normalmente cuando se duerme. Pero en su caso, sus niveles estaban casi nulos, así que es posible que tarden una semana o quizás un poco más en reponerse por completo, mientras tanto se seguirá sintiendo un poco cansada. No usar magia durante unos días ayudara mucho.

Hermione asintió, agradeciendo de que la enfermera no preguntara como que es su magia había llegado a ese critico punto de decadencia.

-¿Tiene hambre?

-Un poco.

-Bien, le traeré algo de comer-la enfermera le sonrió ligeramente, se incorporo y miro hacia la entrada.- ¿Se le ofrece algo señor Black?

Hermione giro la cabeza y miro a Sirius que caminaba hacia ella.

-Solo quería pasar a saludar-contestó Sirius.

-De acuerdo, solo unos minutos-la enfermera se retiro y Sirius tomo una silla sentándose a horcajadas sobre ella y apoyando los brazos en el respaldo.

-¿Cómo estás?

-Solo un poco cansada-se encogió de hombros la castaña.

-Si te pregunto qué hacías en el bosque ¿me contestarías?

-No me hagas hablar de eso ahora-Hermione desvió la mirada.

-No podrás seguir escondiéndote por mucho tiempo Hermione, no con todo lo que ha pasado.

-Lo sé-Hermione bajo la mirada y soltó un suspiro.

-Lily cree que estabas haciendo un hechizo de magia negra-dijo Sirius en voz baja y calmada, sin dejar que su tono expresara lo que pensaba de aquello.

Hermione alzo la vista y lo miro, su rostro no dejaba entre ver nada, pero lo miraba con tal intensidad que a punto estuvo Sirius de desviar la mirada.

-¿Y qué crees tú?-preguntó Hermione después de un minuto.

-Me gustaría creer que no…pero ya no lo sé-reconoció Sirius encogiendo un hombro.

-¿Y si fuera verdad?-preguntó Hermione en un murmullo volviendo a desviar la mirada.

Sirius la miro un largo rato en silencio. La opresión que sentía en el pecho se había acrecentado al escucharlo. No estaba seguro de querer sentir algo por alguien, porque ya había asumido que sentía algo por Hermione y que practicaba magia negra… No quería tener nada que ver con su familia y la magia negra estaba sin duda fuertemente ligada a ella. Pero Hermione no parecía de las que usaban aquel tipo de magia…pero la vida le había enseñando que las personas no siempre eran lo que parecían ser.

-Entonces…espero que hayas tenido una buena razón-contestó Sirius finalmente.- No pareces de las que usan magia negrea.

-No lo soy, y si, tuve una muy buena razón-dijo Hermione asintiendo lentamente con la cabeza.- Pero no me preguntes cual por favor, no quiero hablar del tema.

-¿Y cuando querrás hablar del tema?-cuestionó Sirius un tanto enfadado.- ¿Por que te empeñas en ocultarlo y hacer todo tu sola? Sea lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo casi mueres por ello Hermione…

-No es fácil para mí guardar todo lo que se-Hermione lo miro y el enfado de Sirius fue reemplazado por la angustia de ver sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.-Ya te lo he dicho antes Sirius, están mejor sin saber nada-la castaña cerró los ojos un instante, temiendo que en cualquier momento su voluntad flaqueara y terminara contándolo todo.

-Pero…

-Estoy cansada Sirius-lo interrumpió Hermione con calma y el muchacho capto la indirecta. Se puso de pie con lentitud y se acerco a ella.

En un principio, su intención al ir a la enfermería había sido preguntarle que había entre James y ella, aunque no supiera como plantearle la pregunta, pero el tema no había tenido ocasión de salir y después de su conversación-discusión no creía que Hermione se lo fuera a decir de todas maneras. El muchacho soltó un pequeño suspiro. No había hablado con James desde el día anterior, cuando tuvieron ese pequeño encuentro en su habitación, no quería ponerse sentimental, pero tenía que reconocer que echaba de menos a su mejor amigo y él era de la opinión de que ninguna chica debería interferir entre ellos.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que no podrás seguir ocultándolo por mucho tiempo más. No te dejare hacerlo.

Hermione abrió los ojos para decirle lo que opinaba respecto a eso, pero las palabras murieron en su garganta al ver su rostro tan cerca del de ella. Todo pensamiento coherente se borro de la mente de Hermione y solo atino a mirarlo a los ojos sintiendo como su corazón aceleraba su ritmo. Nunca se había percatado que los ojos de Sirius tenían la tonalidad de la plata liquida…

-No estás sola-murmuró Sirius. Era la segunda vez que le decían eso, pero Hermione no fue capaz de decir nada. Sirius sonrió ligeramente, se inclino un poco y beso su frente con suavidad, para luego darse media vuelta y marcharse.

La castaña se quedo mirando por donde se había ido, sintiendo como la sangre se acumulada en sus mejillas. No podía estar sintiendo algo por Sirius, no podía permitirse aquello. Eso sería cometer un error más que estúpido, además de que sería algo muy raro y casi antinatural…pero su corazón no parecía pensar igual.

•••

Durante la tarde Hermione salió de la enfermería con la condición de que usara magia en la menor cantidad posible. La enfermera le había dicho algunas cosas más, pero Hermione apenas la había escuchado ya que aún tenía en la cabeza el recuerdo de su encuentro con Sirius del día anterior. Por un momento había creído que él la besaría, y cuando lo había hecho en la frente no estaba segura de cómo sentirse, si aliviada o decepcionada de que no hubiera sido en otro lugar… Se dijo que todo aquello era ridículo, por supuesto que se sentía aliviada de que la hubiera besado castamente en la frente. Pero se pregunto cómo habría sido un beso de él en los labios…Hermione sacudió la cabeza para dejar de pensar en tantas tonterías.

Pronuncio la contraseña a la dama gorda y estuvo a punto de chocar con James que salía de la sala común en ese momento.

-¡Hermione!-exclamó James sorprendido de verla.- Creí que estarías más tiempo en la enfermería.

-La enfermera dijo que no era necesario que siguiera allí, ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó al darse cuenta de que era bastante tarde para salir.

-Hoy es lun…-pero James calló de pronto al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de decir.- Solo saldré a tomar aire.- Hermione asintió, pero se dio cuenta de lo que él iba a decir.

Por un momento se le había olvidado que hoy era luna llena, y que seguramente James iba a reunirse con Remus para acompañarlo, pero le pareció extraño no ver a Sirius con él.

-¿Y Sirius?-preguntó tratando de sonar indiferente.

La expresión de James cambio durante un segundo, dejando entrever cierta tristeza, pesar, y hasta un cierto enojo, pero luego se recompuso.

-No lo sé, debe estar por ahí-contestó encogió de hombros. La castaña lo miro por un segundo, preguntándose si había algún problema entre ellos dos.-Eh…te veo más tarde-James se despidió de ella y se alejo rápidamente por el pasillo.

Hermione lo observo por un momento antes de entrar en la sala común. La estancia se encontraba casi vacía, a excepción de unos pocos alumnos desperdigados por ahí y por allá, y por Elizabeth, que se encontraba de pie frente a la ventana mirando al exterior. Tenía los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho y lucia un poco preocupada.

Hermione dudo, pero luego soltó un quedo suspiro y se acerco a ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó al llegar a su lado. Elizabeth no contestó, y Hermione estaba por repetir la pregunta pensando que no la había oído cuando ella giro un poco la cabeza y la miro.

-Estoy bien-contestó en voz baja.- ¿Y tú? ¿Tan pronto te dejaron salir de la enfermería?

-No era necesario quedarme allí cuando solo estoy un poco cansada-se encogió de hombros la castaña sin dejar de notar como Elizabeth mirada de reojo cada tanto el exterior.- ¿Buscas o esperas ver algo afuera?-preguntó.

La muchacha pareció sobresaltada por un momento, pero se recompuso rápidamente.

-No, no en realidad, solo pensaba…-la joven pareció dudar un segundo, pero luego dijo con tono vacilante.- Hermione…si supieras un secreto de alguna persona, un secreto demasiado…grande, y más aún cuando dicha persona no confía en ti lo suficiente como para decírtelo… ¿Qué harías?

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño y la miro ¿Sería posible que Elizabeth hubiera descubierto de alguna forma el secreto de Remus? No veía porque no, otras personas ya habían averiguado el secreto de Remus solo prestando atención a las pequeñas señales, puede que Elizabeth fuera una de ellas.

-Bueno, quizás esa persona no cuenta su secreto no por no confiar, sino que tal vez no lo cuenta por miedo a la reacción de los demás ¿no crees?

-Tal vez…-Elizabeth se sentó en una butaca y jugueteo con sus manos.- ¿Le dirías a esa persona que lo sabes?

Hermione reflexiono un momento y a continuación hablo eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras.

-Creo que si-contestó.- Y más aun si ese secreto es tan grande como dices. Si esa persona me importara mucho, se lo diría para que así dejara de preocuparse por si en algún momento llego a descubrirlo. Pero déjame preguntarte algo… ¿Juzgarías a esa persona por su secreto?

Elizabeth miro en dirección a la ventana, pensativa.

-No…no es culpa…

-Bien, entonces si yo fuera tú, se lo diría.

-Gracias-Elizabeth se puso de pie y le sonrió antes de darse la vuelta y subir a su habitación. Hermione la miro desaparecer escaleras arriba y se acerco a la ventana justo en el momento en que un chico se internaba en el bosque.

Hermione dibujo una media sonrisa.

Era de suponer que Sirius jamás abandonaría a un amigo por muy grave que fuera el problema entre ellos.

Hermione también subió a su habitación y tuvo un mal presentimiento cuando vio un trozo de pergamino doblado en su almohada.

Lily, Mary y Elizabeth la miraban con curiosidad. Hermione tomo la carta y su mal presentimiento se confirmo al leerla:

"_La veré mañana en la mañana"_

No había necesidad de firmar.

•••

¡_Saludos!_

_Gracias por sus reviews :D_

_Travesura realizada_

_Debny Black._


	14. Camino a la aceptación

_Desclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a JK Rowiling, yo los pido prestados un ratito por mera diversión._

_"__Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

_Capítulo 14: Camino a la aceptación_

¿Cuántas veces había estado ya en el despacho del director?

Hermione había perdido la cuenta, y esta reunión no era particularmente grata, sobre todo si la mirada de Dumbledore reflejaba un profundo disgusto y decepción.

Y Hermione no toleraba muy bien la decepción.

Ya llevaba unos diez minutos en el despacho y Dumbledore no había dicho nada, y el silencio la estaba matando.

-¿En que estaba pensando Hermione?-hablo finalmente el director.

A Hermione le calo profundo el tono con que habló. No de enfado ni de decepción, si no con una serenidad que la hizo pensar que prefería mil veces que le gritara.

¿Cómo no había pensando en que Dumbledore se enteraría de todo? Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza.

-No lo sé-murmuró la joven con la mirada baja.

-Ese hechizo que utilizo es altamente peligroso, pudo tener consecuencias peores de las que tuvo ¿No pensó en eso?

-Si lo pensé, pero…

-¿Pero?

-No me importo-admitió en voz baja.

-¿No le importo?-la voz de Dumbledore tenía un deje de sorpresa.- ¿Tan poco aprecio tiene por su vida Hermione como para que no le importe morir?

Hermione frunció un poco el ceño. Escuchar eso de otra persona era muy diferente a pensarlo ella misma.

-¿Qué hay de sus amigos del futuro?

La joven alzo la vista.

-¿Mis amigos?

-Sí, sus amigos. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si usted hubiera muerto Hermione? ¿De qué les habría servido si usted muere por un acto imprudente? ¿No pensó en ellos?

-Mis amigos están muertos-soltó Hermione sin pensar, pero no le importo.

¿Qué importaba ya? Si hubiera muerto a nadie le habría importado.

Dumbledore se quedo en silencio un minuto y Hermione volvió a bajar la vista.

-En ese caso-habló el director de nuevo.- ¿No ha pensado en que usted tuvo una segunda oportunidad?

La joven volvió a alzar la vista y lo miro sin comprender.

-Una segunda oportunidad-repitió Dumbledore inclinándose un poco hacia adelante en su escritorio.- Sus amigos murieron, pero usted no Hermione…Eso da para pensar ¿No lo cree?

Hermione lo miro con atención.

-Mi llegada aquí fue un accidente.

-Tal vez si, tal vez no. Llego a una época en que si no me equivoco, es crucial para el futuro.

-¿Pero una segunda oportunidad? ¿Para qué?-quiso saber.

Dumbledore se echo hacia atrás, apoyándose contra el respaldo de su silla sin dejar de mirarla.

-Para vivir.

Hermione no dijo nada, pero sus palabras hacían eco en su cabeza.

-No lo había considerado así-murmuró la joven.

-¿Recuerda cuando me pregunto si creía que había llegado por simple coincidencia o por el destino?

-Sí.

-Bueno, pues déjeme decirle que a pesar de que ambas cosas sean muy parecidas y casi imposible de distinguirlas, yo pienso que fue el destino.

¿Dumbledore lo decía simplemente para dejarla tranquila y que dejara de hacer cosas peligrosas, o porque de verdad lo creía?

Eso Hermione no lo sabía.

-Puede irse. Pero prométame que no volverá a hacer algo como lo que hizo.

La joven asintió. De todas formas ya no sabía que mas hacer.

Salió del despacho en completo silenció aun con las palabras de Dumbledore dando vueltas en su cabeza.

•••

A las nueve de la mañana de ese domingo Lily despertó. Se pasó una mano por la cara para espantar los vestigios de sueño y se sentó en la cama colocándose la sabana alrededor de ella para protegerse del frio de la mañana. Se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana de la habitación mirando el exterior pensativa.

Se preguntó cómo habría ido la noche para Remus. Desde quinto año que ella sabía el secreto de Remus, y no porque se lo hubiera dicho, sino mas bien porque había prestado atención y había terminado atando cabos, pero lejos de despertar en ella un sentimiento de repulsión, como estaba segura que la mayoría de la gente expresaría, en Lily había despertado cierto sentido de protección hacia él y había decidido mantener en secreto que lo había descubierto a la espera de él encontrara el momento para decírselo personalmente a ella. Pero ya habían pasado más de dos años y aún no le decía nada.

Lily estaba seriamente considerando la posibilidad de hablar con él.

La joven camino hasta su cama y en el camino tropezó con una torre de libros que cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo causando las protestas de sus compañeras. Lily se apresuró a tomar su ropa y encerrarse en el baño antes de que alguien se le adelantara. 5 chicas y un baño no era una de las mejores ideas.

•••

Cerca de las nueve de la mañana James, Sirius y Peter entraron en la sala común y subieron a su habitación con paso cansado y desganado. La noche anterior no había sido tan mala, y solo tenían uno que otro rasguño insignificante.

Entraron en su cuarto y Peter fue el primero en caer rendido en su cama, a los pocos segundos se escucharon sus suaves ronquidos. James tomo una toalla y se encerró en el baño. Sirius se descalzo y se sacó la camisa, la tiro al montón de ropa sucia en una esquina, y quedándose solo con el pantalón se recostó en su cama pero sin dormirse.

Al par de minutos James salió del baño con la toalla alrededor de la cintura y se paró frente al armario. A pesar de las horas que habían pasado juntos acompañando a Remus la noche anterior, ninguno de los dos se había dirigido aún la palabra, pero James ya se estaba cansando un poco de todo esto.

-Hermione salió ayer de la enfermería-comentó el muchacho de gafas al tiempo que se pasaba por la cabeza una camiseta de color azul.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Sirius con indiferencia.- ¿La fuiste a buscar a la enfermería para que llegara sana y salva?-preguntó con un poco de sarcasmo.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás con eso? Entre Hermione y yo no hay nada-recalcó James enfadado. Se puso unos jeans y se sentó en la cama para ponerse los calcetines y calzarse las zapatillas.

-No es lo que parece, siempre se les ve juntos, te quedas con ella y además…

-Lily y yo somos novios-interrumpió James sin mirarlo, ocupado en amarrarse los cordones.

-¿Qué?

-Pues eso. Bueno, en realidad no lo somos, pero lo seremos. Pronto. Tengo un presentimiento de los buenos.

-¿Novios? Pero ¿Y Hermione…?-preguntó Sirius un poco descolocado.

-¿Qué no escuchas lo que te estoy diciendo?-James se puso de pie y lo miro.- A Hermione la aprecio como una amiga y nada más, siempre te lo he dicho, eres tú el que no entiende.

-Oh-Sirius no supo que decir. Se sentía incómodo y un poco tonto.- Lo siento…

-Fue interesante verte celoso-comentó James con una sonrisa divertida.

-No estaba celoso.

-Ya-el muchacho le tiró la toalla en la cara y se acercó a la puerta.- Te veo luego-James salió de la habitación y dejo a Sirius solo con una toalla, sus pensamientos y los ronquidos de Peter. Miro la toalla que tenía en la mano y la arrojo lejos con una expresión de asco.

•••

En la sala común Elizabeth se debía entre ir a desayunar o ir a ver a Remus a la enfermería. Quería hablar con él, y saber si lo que sabía era el motivo por el que él había terminado con ella el año pasado. Estaba casi segura de que sí, pero quería oírlo de su boca.

-¿Qué haces Liz?-preguntó Lily saliendo de la sala común y encontrándose con su amiga afuera de ella.

-Eh…nada-musitó la muchacha.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, no…me duele un poco la cabeza, iré a ver a Madame Pomfrey a ver si tiene algo. Nos vemos después-antes de que Lily le pudiera decir algo, Elizabeth se despidió con la mano y enfilo hacia la enfermería con el corazón latiéndole más rápido de lo normal. Desde que había descubierto el secreto de Remus, hace un par de meses antes, sabía que este iba a la enfermería después de esas noches, pero nunca había tenido el valor de ir a verlo…hasta hoy, y aun así sentía un poco de miedo.

Llego a las puertas de la enfermería y tomo aire unas cuantas veces antes de animarse a entrar. Por suerte, la enfermera no estaba a la vista, y los únicos en la enfermería eran ella, una niña que dormía cerca de la ventana y Remus, que supuse que sería el que estaba detrás de la cama con los doseles corridos. Elizabeth miro a su alrededor para ver si la enfermera estaba por ahí, luego camino hasta la cama y corrió un poco el dosel para comprobar si era Remus, y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al verlo tan pálido y con unas feas heridas en la cara. La muchacha tomo una silla y se sentó a su lado.

No era justo. Remus era la última persona que se merecía sufrir algo como aquello. Elizabeth soltó un suspiro y tomo con cuidado su mano, ya que tenía un corte que estaba cicatrizando. Remus abrió los ojos y la miró, al principio pareció no darse cuenta de que era ella, pero luego los abrió desmesuradamente y trato de incorporarse, haciendo una mueca de dolor en el acto.

-No te muevas-dijo Elizabeth con suavidad. Remus se volvió a recostar, con los ojos fijos en ella y con una expresión entre sorprendido, asustado y nervioso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Remus cuando recupero un poco la compostura.

-Quería ver como estabas-sonrió Elizabeth con suavidad y le acaricio el dorso de la mano que no tenía lastimada.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…?

-Lo sé Remus-fue lo único que dijo Elizabeth sin perder su sonrisa amable. El muchacho se quedó en silencio, luego dejo caer la almohada en la cabeza y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Remus sin mirarla.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la muchacha un poco extrañada.

-No…no sé… Por no contarte-dijo Remus contrariado abriendo los ojos. Elizabeth volvió a sonreír y se puso de pie.

-De todas formas ahora no es el momento, ya hablaremos después-Elizabeth le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.- Te dejare descansar, solo quería decirte eso. Nos vemos-le sonrió una vez más y salió de la enfermería.

Remus se quedó mirando el techo y soltó un gran suspiro. Tenía que a ver supuesto que ella lo descubriría.

•••

James estaba decidido. Hoy sería el día en que le pediría a Lily Evans que fuera su novia, y no aceptaría un no como respuesta. Habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos últimamente que habían logrado aumentar su esperanza.

Se detuvo en la vacía sala común y saco un viejo pergamino doblado de su bolsillo.

-"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"-recitó apuntando con su varita al mapa, al que de inmediato se le comenzaron a dibujar trazos que después de un momento se convirtieron en un mapa detallado de Hogwarts y sus terrenos, y donde cientos de letreritos con algún nombre se movían sin cesas.

Se fijo en que el letrerito que rezaba "Hermione Granger", salía del despacho de Dumbledore, y James se pregunto que la había llevado allí tan temprano un día domingo, pero luego se fijo en el letrero que decía Lily Evans estaba en los jardines y se olvido por completo de Hermione.

-"Travesura realizada"-el mapa de borro y James se lo guardo en el bolsillo al tiempo que se encaminada hacia los jardines.

Al llegar se fijo en que Lily estaba recostada en la hierba a la sombra de un árbol. Al acercarse James se fijo en que tenía un libro abierto a un lado y que tenía los ojos cerrados.

James se pregunto si se habría quedado dormida, y de ser así, a él le pareció que tanto dormida como despierta Lily era preciosa.

Se inclino un poco sobre ella y la joven frunció el entrecejo al darse cuenta de que no estaba sola. Abrió los ojos y lo miró.

-¿Qué?

James alzo una ceja.

-Que simpática.

Lily se sentó y se sacudió las ramitas del cabello.

-Quiero hablar contigo-le dijo James al ver que ella no iba a decir nada.

-Pero yo no quiero hablar contigo-la joven se puso de pie, tomo su libro y se encamino al castillo.

-Lo siento pero necesitamos hablar-James la tomo del brazo y la obligo a volver a su lugar.

-¿Pero qué te pasa? Suéltame-Lily dio un tirón a su brazo y lo miro con enojo.- Hermione se va a poner celosa si te ve así conmigo.

-¿Hermione…? ¿Tú también estas con eso Lily?, ya te lo dije una vez, Hermione no me interesa, al menos en ese sentido. Ya se lo dije a Sirius y te lo digo de nuevo, ella no me gusta.

-No es lo que parece-murmuró Lily desviando la mirada.- Ese día en la enfermería, cuando ella te pidió que te quedaras tu…

-Ella ni siquiera me veía a mí-atajó James un poco enfadado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hermione, ella…ella parece que me confunde con alguien-dijo James pasándose una mano por el pelo.- En varias ocasiones, en la enfermería por ejemplo, me llamo Harry. Estaba como delirando.

-¿Quién es Harry?

-¿Y yo que sé?-se encogió de hombros.- Pero creo que debo parecerme mucho a él para que me confunda de esa manera.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. James no estaba muy seguro de cómo abordar el tema que quería y Lily no le daba ninguna señal.

James abrió la boca, para decir cualquier cosa, pero las palabras que salieron de ella las dijo sin pensar:

-Te quiero Lily.

La joven lo miro entre sorprendida, halagada y un poco asustada.

-No, no te quiero.

Lily frunció el ceño.

-Te amo.

Las cejas de Lily se elevaron ante el impacto de esas palabras, y un calorcito se extendió por su pecho donde su corazón dio un salto triple de alegría y emoción.

-Y quiero saber, necesito saber…si tú sientes lo mismo por mí para lograr estar juntos. En el bosque y esa vez después de la reunión de prefectos nosotros, tu y yo, bueno nosotros…-pero James se quedo atorado con las palabras, rojo como un tomate, y Lily sonrió son dulzura. Se acerco a él, se puso de puntillas y le tomo la cara con ternura entre sus manos.

James se quedo petrificado cuando sintió los labios de Lily contra los suyos, y solo reacciono cuando la sintió alejarse. La tome de la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí devolviéndole el beso con entusiasmo y sobre todo, mucho amor.

Se separaron con sendas sonrisas en sus sonrojados rostros.

-Si-fue lo único que dijo Lily.

Y para James fue más que suficiente.

•••

Hermione estiro los brazos por encima de la cabeza y soltó un suspiro. Miro por la ventana de la biblioteca y pensó sobre todo lo que había vivido, y sobre todo en una…Lo poco que le había importado morir.

¿Cómo era posible?

Ciertamente no quería morir, no después de lo que le dijo Dumbledore. No había pensado en Harry, ni en Ron ni en nadie, todo el tiempo había estado pensando en ella misma. La Hermione de antes no era así…estaba llegando a un punto en que empezaba a desconocerse. Aunque de cierta forma no la podían culpar, su situación era un tanto difícil.

Volvió a suspirar y tomo sus cosas. Después de su conversación con Dumbledore se había encerrado en la biblioteca pensando y terminando todos sus deberes atrasados. Y solo hasta que prestó atención se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era y de lo hambrienta que se sentía. Ya era casi la hora de la cena y hoy se había saltado el almuerzo. A medida que caminaba su paso se hizo más lento y se detuvo por completo hasta detenerse frente a una ventana.

La muchacha frunció un poco el ceño…quizás era hora de resignarse, quizás había llegado el momento de aceptar que tendría que quedarse en ese tiempo para siempre, quizás…quizás había llegado el momento de rehacer su vida.

¿No era eso lo que había dicho Dumbledore? ¿Una segunda oportunidad para vivir?

Quizás de eso se trataba todo. No de tratar de cambiar el futuro sino de empezar de nuevo.

Aunque… ¿Podría vivir en paz consigo misma sabiendo que tiene el poder para cambiar un horrible futuro?

-Hermione-la muchacha giro la cabeza y vio a Sirius caminando hacia ella.

¿Cómo es que siempre aparecía donde ella estaba? ¿La vigilaba o algo así?

Eso la hizo pensar en algo. Se supone que Filch les había confiscado el mapa del merodeador, o eso sabia ella, pero no estaba segura de cuando había sido eso. ¿Aun lo tendrían?

-Hola-saludó la castaña.

-Hola-el muchacho le sonrió ligeramente y camino junto a ella hacia el gran comedor.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Un poco cansada, es todo. La enfermera dice que en pocos días estaré bien-comentó Hermione sin mirarlo.

Sirius la ponía nerviosa, y eso no era buena señal.

-Ah-Sirius se metió una mano al bolsillo y caminaron en silencio un par de minutos.-Lo siento.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Hermione se detuvo y lo miro sorprendida.

-El otro día en la enfermería no me porte muy bien. De hecho, no me he portado bien hace mucho. Siempre te trato de presionar para que me digas lo que sucede y he decido que no lo hare más. Si tú quieres contarme yo te escuchare, pero será porque tú quieras hacerlo.

-Oh…Gracias-contestó la muchacha un poco desconcertada.

-Es solo que…bueno, te he visto tan mal estos días que me preocupo por ti, me preocupo mucho-Sirius la miro a los ojos y Hermione sintió como su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse.

-Creo que me gustas-le dijo mirándola con el ceño fruncido y el corazón de Hermione ralentizó sus movimientos.

-Si esa es una confesión, he oído mejores.

-No es una confesión, bueno si pero no-Sirius parecía contrariado consigo mismo.

-¿Entonces qué es?

-Un hecho. Es el hecho de que me gustas.

-Oh, bueno…-a Hermione le seguía pareciendo una confesión, no muy buena, pero una confesión al fin y al cabo.

-Me gustas mucho Hermione…-Sirius se fue acercando a ella, obligándola a retroceder hasta que su espalda choco contra la pared y los movimientos de su corazón reanudaron su loco palpitar.- Y te pido disculpas por adelantado por lo que haré ahora, pero no puedo evitarlo.

El muchacho acaricio su mejilla y acerco su cara a la de ella. Hermione cerró los ojos inconscientemente.

"_Oh diablos"_

Fue en lo único capaz de pensar antes de que sentir los labios de él contra los suyos.

•••

_He aquí un capítulo más. Espero que les haya gustado :D, gracias por sus reviews ;)_

_Travesura realizada_

_Debny Black._


	15. Miedo, pánico, desesperación

_Desclaimer: La mayoría de los personajes, lugares, etc., pertenecen a JK Rowiling, yo los pido prestados un ratito por mera diversión._

_"__Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_

_Capítulo 15: Miedo, pánico, desesperación._

Hermione no pensó en nada, y solo se dedico a sentir. En su vida solo había besado a unos cuantos chicos y podía decir con toda seguridad que este era el mejor que había recibido. Soltó un suspiro complacido cuando una de las manos de Sirius bajo hasta su cintura y se la apretó ligeramente causándole una sensación de cosquilleo. La otra mano del muchacho acariciaba su majilla transmitiéndole un sentimiento de seguridad. Los labios del chico la persuadieron para que abriera los suyos y soltó un pequeño gemido cuando su tímida lengua se encontró con la decidida de él. Los brazos de Hermione subieron por su cuello y sus manos juguetearon con su pelo. La mano que estaba en su mejilla bajo lentamente acariciando su cuello en el recorrido hasta posarse también en su cintura con la intención de acercarla más a él.

Después de lo que ha Hermione le parecieron horas se separaron y ella abrió los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios, pero echo la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándosela contra la pared, horrorizada cuando fue consciente de lo que había echo.

-¡Ay!-puso una distancia segura entre ambos y se llevo una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Estas bien…?-preguntó Sirius acercándose a ella.

-¡No!-exclamó Hermione retrocediendo, pero no avanzo mucho ya que estaba casi pegada a la pared.- Digo, si pero… ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué he hecho?

-Nos hemos besado, no veo que tenga de malo eso-comentó Sirius sonriendo divertido ante el nerviosismo de Hermione.

-¡Pues claro que está mal! ¡Muy mal! ¡No te imaginas de cuantas formas esto está mal!-Hermione sabía que se estaba poniendo un poco histérica, pero no podía evitarlo.- Merlín, Merlín ¿Qué haré ahora?

-Yo optaría por la opción de hacerlo de nuevo-dijo Sirius intentando acercarse a ella de nuevo, pero Hermione le dio esquinazo.

-No, no. Sirius, esto fue un error, un completo y estúpido error y yo…es mejor que yo…me voy-Hermione hizo aspavientos con las manos, se dio la vuelta y corrió sin saber a donde.

¿En que había estado pensado para hacer algo así? Se había besado con el padrino de su mejor amigo, con un hombre que tenia edad para ser su padre, en el futuro claro, y para empeorar la situación, le estaba saliendo un chichón en la cabeza.

•••

Elizabeth sentada en la sala común no hacia más que juguetear nerviosamente con sus manos y esperar, esperar a que ella o Remus se decidieran a hablar primero. Era día domingo, día en que había salida al pueblo, pero como Elizabeth ya no encontraba nada que llamara su atención en el pueblo prefería quedarse en el castillo y hacer otra cosa. Remus por otro lado, el día anterior había salido de la enfermería, y si bien tenía ganas de ir al pueblo, quería aclarar el asunto que dejaron pendiente primero. Pero ya llevaban unos buenos diez minutos sentados sin decir nada. Remus no sabía como empezar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Elizabeth de pronto, sobresaltándolo un poco.

-Eh bien, solo un poco cansado nada más-contestó Remus sonriendo ligeramente.

-Que bueno-dijo Elizabeth devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero una vez más volvieron a caer en el silencio. Remus abrió la boca para decir algo, pero justo en ese momento se formo un alboroto de alumnos que bajaban de sus habitaciones para ir al pueblo.

-Hola Remus-saludo Lily llegando junto a ellos con Mary y Hermione, que estaba un poco apartada y miraba con nerviosismo a su alrededor. Remus se preguntó que le podría pasar, pero ya había aceptado que Hermione era un tanto rara.- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, ¿Ya se van al pueblo?-preguntó el muchacho para desviar la atención sobre su salud.

-Sip, necesito comprar algunas cosas-contestó Mary asintiendo y miro a Elizabeth.- ¿Vienes con nosotras?

-Eh no, esta vez paso. Me quedare aquí-contestó la muchacha sonrojándose un poco.

-¿Otra vez? Pero si desde que empezamos no has ido…

-No importa Mary. Ya vámonos. Te traeremos algo Ely-le dijo Lily tomando el brazo de Mary y tirando de ella.- ¿Hermione, vienes?

-¿Qué? Ah si-Hermione miro una vez más a su alrededor y luego las siguió fuera de la sala común.

-Hermione parece llevarse mejor con Lily-comentó Remus cuando se fueron.

-Bueno, desde que Lily es la novia de James las tensiones bajaron mucho. Creo que Lily estaba celosa de Hermione-comentó Elizabeth con una sonrisa divertida. Remus también sonrió, e iba a hablar cuando fue nuevamente interrumpido.

-Date prisa Remus, ya vámonos-le dijo James llegando a su lado y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-No iré al pueblo hoy-contestó Remus y miro disimuladamente a Elizabeth que jugueteaba con las mangas de su suéter. James se dio cuenta de eso.

-Esta bien, te traeremos una cerveza de mantequilla-James volvió a palmearle el hombro y miro a Elizabeth.- ¿Has visto a Lily?-le preguntó.

-Se acaba de ir con Mary y Hermione, si te apresuras la alcanzaras-le dijo la muchacha que miró a Sirius cuando este levanto la cabeza al oír el nombre de Hermione.

Interesante.

Elizabeth sonrió para si.

James apresuro a sus amigos y los tres salieron de la sala común.

La sala común pronto volvió a quedarse vacía y nuevamente quedaron con solo la compañía del silenció.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-preguntó Remus finalmente sin mirarla.

-No fue muy difícil-contestó la muchacha con suavidad.- ¿Recuerdas cuando terminamos? Bueno, me dijiste que simplemente merecía algo mejor…no te imaginas cuanto me molesto eso, los chicos siempre dicen cosas como esa, como si ellos supieran mejor que nosotras lo que queremos o merecemos-Elizabeth desvió la mirada hacia la ventana y se quedo mirando algún punto mientras hablaba.- Pero luego…luego dijiste algo que me sorprendió mucho, dijiste que no podías hacerle algo así a una chica como yo, no, de echo dijiste que a ninguna chica podías hacerle algo así. En ese momento no sabía lo que era ese "algo así", pero después, comencé a notar ciertas cosas…hasta que finalmente uní todo, y lo supe.

-Ah…-Remus se quedo en silencio. Realmente no sabía que decirle.

-¿Es esa la razón de que terminaras conmigo?-preguntó Elizabeth. Remus desvió la mirada sin contestar, pero eso fue suficiente para ella.- ¿Y si te dijera que no me importa?

-Pero te importara.

-Eso no lo puedes saber-dijo Elizabeth.- Además, lo se desde hace como dos meses y no me ha importado en todo ese tiempo…

-¿Qué?-Remus la miro como si de pronto le hubiera salidos 2 cabezas. Elizabeth se interrumpió y lo miro un poco asustada, ¿Había dicho algo malo?

-¿Qué…?

-¿Lo sabes desde hace dos meses?

-Bueno si, más o menos…

-No puede ser…-Remus apoyo la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá y se tapo con los ojos con el brazo.

Elizabeth miro a su alrededor con nerviosismo, no estaba saliendo exactamente como lo había imaginado.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

-¿Para que te lo tomaras tan bien como te lo estas tomando ahora?-contestó Elizabeth con un poco de sarcasmo. Remus no dijo nada.- No lo sé, supongo que estaba buscando el momento adecuado. Pero no creo que haya un momento correcto para hablar de este tipo de cosas. Es solo que necesitaba saber si esa había sido la razón.

-Si…-Remus se destapo los ojos, pero se quedo mirando el techo. Elizabeth lo miro y se inclino un poco hacia adelante.

-A mi no me importa…

-¡Pero a mi si!-Remus se puso de pie abruptamente y comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro.- Tu te mereces a alguien mejor…

-Deja de decir eso Remus-le dijo Elizabeth que comenzaba a molestarse.

-Escucha, hay ocasiones en que las lunas llenas no son tan graves. La de anoche no fue tan grave. Pero hay otras, otras noches en las que yo simplemente…me descontrolo y mi aspecto es mucho peor que el de ahora-A Elizabeth se le apretaba el pecho de angustia al ver la mortificación de Remus.

Una persona no debería sufrir este tipo de cosas.

Para ella Remus era todo lo que un chico debía ser.

Elizabeth se puso de pie y se acercó a él. Remus se detuvo y solo la miro. Elizabeth, con una tranquilidad que no sentía, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y lo beso.

Elizabeth normalmente no era impulsiva ni hacia cosas sin pensar, pero esta vez sentía la necesidad de consolar a Remus de alguna forma.

El muchacho respondió el beso al principio, pero pronto, demasiado pronto para el gusto de ella, Remus se alejó luciendo un tanto sonrojado y un poco aturdido. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cerró mostrándose contrariado, y negando con la cabeza salió rápidamente de la sala común.

Elizabeth se dejo caer en el sofá pensativa, y un poco acalorada.

Puede que Remus no la conociera tan bien, pero una vez que quería algo, lo conseguía.

Y quería a Remus.

•••

En la primera salida al pueblo, Hermione no se había tomado el tiempo de apreciar las diferencias entre el Hogsmeade del pasado y del futuro, estaba demasiado concentrada en llegar al callejón Diagon. Pero hoy, cuando no tenía ningún plan o alguna idea loca o peligrosa que pudiera llevarla devuelta a su tiempo, no le quedaba más remedio que observar.

El Hogsmeade que Hermione conocía no era muy diferente del que estaba conociendo. Los principales negocios, como Las Tres Escobas, Honeydukes o Zonko, ya existían en el pasado, quizás con uno que otro detalle diferente, pero en esencia seguían iguales. Solo había algunos rincones que en el tiempo de Hermione estaban ocupados por otros negocios, pero más allá de eso, Hogsmeade seguía igual luego de casi 20 años transcurridos.

Hermione miró discretamente a su lado, donde Sirius caminaba junto a ella poniéndola un poco nerviosa. James, Sirius y Peter las habían alcanzado poco después de salir del castillo. James caminaba de la mano con Lily y Hermione podía notar lo felices que eran. Realmente no sabía las circunstancian en las que se habían echo novios, pero no le importaba, mientras siguieran así ella estaría conforme.

Peter trataba de entablar conversación con Mary, pero era obvio que esta no estaba interesada en intercambiar palabras con él, y se limitaba a contestar con monosílabos cuando era necesario. A Hermione se le hacía muy difícil reprimir el sentimiento de odio y repulsión que sentía hacia su persona, y se le hacía aún más difícil no abrir la boca y advertir a James que no confiara en Peter.

Quizás estuviera perdiendo la razón, pero llegados a este punto Hermione de verdad que estaba considerando revelar la verdad. Las cosas en el futuro indudablemente ya habían cambiando, en algo tendrían que haber cambiado, así que ¿Qué importa un cambio más?

Soltó un quedo suspiro.

Su cerebro se estaba fundiendo.

¿Cuántas veces no había pensado ya en eso?

Estaba tan cansada…

-¿Estas bien Hermione?

-No…-respondió ella sin pensar, pero un segundo después pestañeo y se dio cuenta de que se habían detenido frente a Las Tres Escobas y que todos la estaban mirando.

Tenía que dejar pensar en estas cosas cuando estaba con gente.

-Si, si, estoy bien, solo estaba pensando-rectifico la castaña un poco avergonzada.- ¿Vamos a entrar a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla?-preguntó con la intención de desviar la atención de ella.

-De echo Lily y yo vamos a ir…por ahí-contestó James pasándose una malo por el pelo. Lily soltó una risita un poco sonrojada.

Sirius rodo los ojos.

-Yo iré a hacer algunas compras, los veo luego-Mary se despidió y se fue antes de que Peter pudiera sugerirle acompañarla.

-¿Qué harás Hermione?-preguntó Lily.

-No sé…creo que iré a la librería-se encogió de hombros la castaña.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-preguntó Sirius tratando de sonar indiferente.

-Gracias, pero…no, Gracias-contestó Hermione incomoda. Sentía unas cosas raras por Sirius, algo que le daba mucho miedo, y que se habían intensificado después de aquel beso de dos días atrás. No se sentía capaz de estar a solas con él, y se alejó del grupo antes de que insistiera.

Realmente no tenía ganas de estar en el pueblo, no después de los múltiples ataques de mortifagos. Hogsmeade normalmente era un pueblo agradable, pero luego de los eventos recientes había más aurores y profesores paseando por el pueblo que alumnos, y eso intimidaba un poco ya que se pensaría que en cualquier momento un nuevo ataque sería efectuado. Lo que para ella era algo muy probable.

En los ataques anteriores la habían estado buscando a ella, Hermione dudaba que se les hubiera olvidado, pero aun no entendía como es que se habían enterado de su existencia.

Y eso era algo que la tenía muerta de miedo. No quería pensar en lo que significaría si la llegaban a atrapar.

Hermione se detuvo y miro a su alrededor. Ahora que lo pensaba, no era una buena idea andar sola por ahí. No se había dado cuenta, pero había caminado hasta estar completamente sola en la calle.

De pronto se sentía nerviosa, asustada y observada.

Y con un mal presentimiento.

Un muy mal presentimiento.

-Solo estas sugestionada-se dijo a si misma. Respiro hondo y se dio la vuelta para ir en busca de Mary. O de Sirius.

Miro en dirección a la casa de los gritos, y pensó en todas las aventuras que había vivido con sus amigos. Con todos ellos había vivido algo diferente, como con…

Hermione se detuvo, de pronto desorientada y sintiendo un inminente ataque de pánico.

No podía recordar sus nombres. Podía ver sus caras en su mente, pero simplemente no podía recordar sus nombres.

Sabía que los sabía, pero no podía hacer que su cerebro diera la orden de decirlo.

-Oh Dios mio, oh dios mio-sintió lagrimas rodar por sus mejillas y tuvo que apoyarse en un árbol para no caer al suelo por el repentino mareo.

Se dejo caer al suelo y escondió su rostro en sus rodillas.

No podía ser. No podía olvidarlos. Si había olvidado sus nombres pronto comenzaría a olvidar sus caras, y no estaba segura de poder soportar eso.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Olvidaría todos sus recuerdos? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-¿Hermione? ¿Hermione, estas bien?-la voz de Mary se escuchaba preocupada, y Hermione sintió como su mano se posaba en su hombro.

-No puedo soportarlo. Ya no más.

-¿Qué no puedes soportar?-preguntó Mary comenzando a ponerse nerviosa.

-Tengo que decírselo a alguien antes de que lo olvide-Hermione parecía estar hablando sola, y además de nerviosa Mary empezaba asustarse.

-¿Decir que?-preguntó ella pero no le contesto, la castaña se puso de pie un poco tambaleando con la ayuda de Mary, aunque no pareció darse cuenta, y Mary se dio cuenta de que tenia la mirada un poco aturdida.

¿Qué debía hacer?

-Te llevare de vuelta al castillo ¿De acuerdo? Te vez un poco cansada-le dijo Mary ayudándola a caminar, pero se paralizo cuando escucho gritos y vio a todo el mundo correr de un lado para otro.- Oh Merlín…

Hermione pareció salir de la bruma en la que se encontraba y miro a Mary un poco aturdida.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Mortifagos-contestó ella con la voz tomada por el miedo.- ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Mary comenzado a llorar.

A Hermione se le detuvo el corazón.

¿Por qué ahora? Justo en el momento en que sus niveles de magia no estaban del todo repuestos.

Tomo la mano de Mary y la obligo a correr, no sabía a donde, pero cualquier lugar era bueno mientras se alejaran de allí.

-¡Es ella!

Hermione no necesitaba mirar hacia atrás para saber que se referían a ella, y estaba más que segura de que alguien las seguía.

Mary no paraba de llorar y cada tanto daba tras pies ralentizando su carrera. Pero no podía culparla, ella misma apenas podía correr con el pánico atenazado en su garganta.

Un rayo de luz roja paso por encima de sus cabezas estrellándose contra una pared y causando una explosión que les arranco un grito asustado pero siguieron corriendo todo lo rápido que podían, pero tres mortifagos delante de ellas las obligo a detenerse y a empuñar sus varitas con fuerzas, aunque Hermione no podía hacer mucho y Mary no era muy buena en hechizos defensivos.

Se vieron rodeadas por 7 mortifagos, todos ellos con sus varitas apuntándolas.

Hermione se pregunto si alguno de ellos seria Bellatrix.

-¿Y ahora que hacemos?-sollozo Mary aferrándose a su mano.

Hermione no sabía que hacer. Todos los aurores y profesores estaban concentrados al otro lado del pueblo donde otros mortifagos estaban causando alboroto para mantenerlos ocupados.

Se pregunto donde estaría Sirius, y si había ido a buscarla cuando se despidió de ellos. Siempre daba la impresión de aparecer cuando ella estaba en problemas.

Y ahora tenía un problema muy grande.

-Si vienes con nosotros por las buenas, dejaremos que tu amiguita se vaya-hablo uno de los mortifagos señalando con su varita a Mary, que apretó aun más su mano.

Hermione no estaba muy convencida de que dejaran ir a Mary, pero no sabía que hacer.

-De acuerdo.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas loca?-preguntó Mary incrédula.- No te dejare hacer eso.

-Pero Mary…

-No te dejare.

-Bien, si así lo quieren.

Un rayo de luz amarilla viajo hasta ellas y Hermione lo repelió por puro instinto. Pero tras ese, millones de rayos de luz comenzaron a caer de lo que apenas podían defenderse.

-¡Crucio!

A Hermione no se le había olvidado el dolor que se sentía con aquella maldición, y volver a sentirlo de nuevo estuvo a punto de acabar con ella. Se quedo tendida en el suelo sintiendo el dolor por todo su cuerpo aun cuando la maldición había acabado.

No podía escuchar, era como si alguien hubiera bajado el volumen de todo lo que sucedía ahí. Giro la cabeza lentamente para mirar a Mary y vio como está era alcanzada por un rayo de luz verde que la empujo varios metros atrás, cayendo al suelo del que jamás se volvió a levantar.

Mary había muerto.

Y era su culpa.

•••

_Hola a todos __ un nuevo capitulo_

_Gracias a todos por sus reviews :D me encanta recibirlos y leerlos._

_Travesura realizada_

_Debny Black._


End file.
